The man in the green suit
by Dragon king fafnir
Summary: Pierce Kazumo. a heartless, relentless hunter when in the suit. A kind-hearted friendly guy on the outside. everything changes when he meets a certain raven-haired heiress.
1. The beginning

Fire…...rubble….blood….bodys….. A fallen angel crawled as fast as he could away from a slowly approaching figure. He knew he was going to die. He turned over on to his back.

The figure stood over him. It was a tall man in blood-stained bright green armor. He held a sword in his other hand. The same sword that was used to slaughter all of his comrades.

The figure reached down and grabbed him by the collar. It held him up off the ground, the tip of the sword at his neck. "Your boss, where is he?" The fallen's struggles stopped. "We work….for lord….Azazel." he choked out. "Bullshit!" He roared.

"I know that you were sent here by Kokabiel, now WHERE IS HE!?" the blade of the sword pressed against his neck. "I-i...don't know…..he always sent letters…..by magic circle….that... crazed exorcist…..he would know" the fallen was dropped to the ground, he heaved in oxygen and coughed hard.

He looked up and saw the figure walking up the stone steps. "You are lucky i'm in a good mood today"

**POV-?**

He walked up the steps to see the nun and the boy with the red gauntlet surrounded by other Devils. "Ah! Him, it was him! He was the one that saved Asia" the boy pointed to him. He stopped walking as a buxom woman with crimson hair approached him. "I guess I have you to thank for saving my precious servants. I am Rias Gremory." He stared at the girl in silence, causing her to feel uncomfortable. He then pointed with his sword to a tied up girl in the corner. "I believe _she_ was the source of your problems, I have other places to be. Farewell, Gremory." he walked past them and took off into the night sky.

**Timeskip**

Pierce Kazumo returned to his small two-story house, he landed in the backyard and his armor burst into green particles and revealed a boy in his late teens. He had short green hair and glowing red eyes. He walked to the back door and opened it. He was met with the intoxicating smell of food being cooked. He smiled and carefully took off his shoes and crept past a sleeping wolf. He crept into the kitchen and saw a girl also in her late teens with long purple hair. She had two purple cat ears that moved every once in a while, and a purple cattail that slowly swam back and forth. She had her back to him, perfect, he slowly crept up behind her and froze when her ears suddenly stood up and she tensed. She sniffed the air and then relaxed, going back to her task. He smiled again and quickly hugged her from behind. "SURPRISE" "IYAAHH!" ***BONK* **He was hit over the head by a pan and fell to the floor. "BAKAAA! I told you not to do that!" He laughed a bit while rubbing the bump on his head. He stood up and approached the pouting cat. "I'm sorry Hoka, but you're adorable when you're angry." The girl blushed a bit and nuzzled her head into his chest. "Especially when you blush." "..Baka". She whispered. "Can you keep it down I'm trying to sleep here." They both looked to see a young girl with long green hair and glowing red eyes. Then she locked eyes with Pierce "Onii-Chan!" she ran jumped into his open arms. "How have you been Aria?" Aria hugged her brother as she told him all about her first day at school.

They all sat down to eat the dinner Hoka had prepared. After that, they all got ready for bed. Hoka climbed into bed and snuggled into Pierce's right side, on his left was Aria. She did have her own room and there was even a guest room. Aria insisted on sleeping with her dear brother. For being as young as she looks, she has quite the brain in that head of hers. She had skipped several grades and was now a first-year in Kuoh. Pierce was starting as a third-year tomorrow morning.

**Time skip**

Pierce was listening to the gossip he caused as he walked into the school gate. The girls were saying something about a new green-haired prince. The guys were giving him death glares. "Kazumo-san" he stopped and looked ahead to a girl with a bob cut, round glasses, and purple eyes. '_Sona Sitri'_ he thought to himself. "Can I help you Sitri-san?" She froze, her eyes went wide. Sona noticed that no one was in earshot to have heard that. "Come with me," she said with a cold but interested tone. Pierce was just wondering what he did wrong.

They got to the council office, She told all of her servants to leave the room except her queen. Pierce just sat in a chair with a confused and worried look. "Don't worry Kazumo-san, I just have a few questions." he looked at the girl and nodded. "How do you know my real surname?" Pierce thought for a second then remembered that the paper said she used a fake name. '_Well shit, I may have just fucked everything up' _"is your name not Sona Sitri?" The girl next to her, Tsubaki, her name was, her eyes widened. "Yes, that is my Devil name, here I use another. That means you know of the supernatural." Pierce lowered his head into his hands. "Out of all the Devils to run into, why did it have to be a Sitri? Well, good job detective, you have the brains and the good looks." Sonas eyes widened again and her cheeks dusted pink _ever so slightly. _"Are you implying that you find me attractive?" Pierce mentally slapped himself. "Will you hit me if I say yes?" Her blush was now visible. Tsubaki fainted upon seeing it. "Oh dear, is she ok?" Sona put her hands over her face. "Yes, just please refrain from those comments from now on" Pierce smirked. "Why? Not used to anyone finding you attractive?" Sona blushed slightly again. "N-no, well I- uh um…. Shut up!" She placed her hands on her desk and stood up. "We will speak again during lunch, here take these and get to class." She handed him his schedule and textbook. He stood up and got to the door and opened it. "You know, your cute when you blush" he quickly closed the door on a stuttering Sona. he laughed as he went to class.

When he got outside the room, the teacher was waiting for him. He waited outside until he was called in. He walked in and wrote his name on the board. "Greetings everyone, my name is Pierce Kazumo, I am excited to meet everyone." the teacher nodded. "Does anyone have any questions for Mr. Kazumo?" all of the girls raised their hands. He picked one at random. "Are you single!?" he expected that. "I do in fact have a girlfriend." all the girls seemed to deflate at that. "Though I am open to making friends. All the girls brightened. He looked around before he locked eyes. Glowing red, to aqua. The girl had long flowing red hair. '_Gremory'_ he thought. "I think that's enough, Mr. Kazumo please take a seat, there is one open next to miss Gremory over there. He took the seat and class began.

At lunchtime, he made his way to the SC room. He knocked on the door. "Come in" He opened the door, walked in, and took a seat. "Welcome back Kazumo-san." He smiled back. "So, what are we going to do? The two of us in a room, by ourselves?" he saw the light shade of pink come back. "Ahem, well I wanted to talk with you, but I figured that we could play a game while we talk." a magic circle brought a chess board onto her desk. Chess huh? He did not know much about the Sitri house exept that they are smart and liked to play chess. He would admit that he was good at it. Only because he played it non stop when he was young.

Tap, the game began.

So, tell me Kazumo-san, how much do you know?"

Tap

"About what princess?"

Tap

Her face became pink after that. "P-princess?"

Tap

"You _are_ the heiress to the Sitri clan, is it not a given?"

Tap

"Well, yeah I guess you're right" she answered with a dusting of pink.

Tap

"You must really not be used to anyone complimenting you"

Tap

"Well I guess I just don't even have time to consider relationships"

Tap

Pierce smirked. "What about me is so interesting that you would start to consider one with me?"

Tap

"Well, you started it. I also find you interesting. I would be lying if I said I did not find you attractive."

Tap

"Aw shucks, princess, you're gonna make a guy blush over here."

Tap

"That also ties into our game."

Tap

"Is that so? Why would that be?"

Tap

"You mean you don't know?"

Tap

"I don't know much about the Sitri house. This game could mean anything, what is this some sort of marriage proposal?" he said with a chuckle at the end.

Tap

"That exactly what this is"

Tap

.

.

.

.

"What?"

Tap

"I made an official deal with my parents. 'Who so ever beats me in a game of chess will be engaged to me immediately.'"

Tap

"Well, this is unexpected. Are you sure you are willing to be engaged to little ol' me?"

Tap

"I very much doubt you have the skill to win against me."

Tap

"That's checkmate my dear"

Tap!

Sona froze, she slowly looked over the board. He was right. "I…..I...I lost…" she looked up to see a smirking Pierce. "So…..are you willing?" She looked back down at the board. "I-I guess I have no choice." he grabbed her hand. "If you don't want to, we can put the board away and pretend that this never happened." He was very serious. "Are you trying to push me away?" She saw the seriousness in his eyes, but she also saw fear" he chuckled nervously. "well….I _am_ in a relationship with someone else, and she might kill me if I go and accidentally get married to a Devil heiress." Then the bell rang, school had ended, which meant that they were playing for a few hours. "Well, I guess I could take you to meet her.

**Time skip**

"Hoka! Are you here" He walked in the front door with Sona behind him. "Hai! I'm right here. There she was. She looked behind him, "who is your friend?"

**ONE LONG EXPLANATION LATER**

"YOU _WHAT!_?" "I-uh, accidentally got engaged to Sona here, after our game." "BAKAAAA!" *CLONK* she then hit Pierce over the head with a frying pan that just so happened to appear out of nowhere.

"Listen, I'm not mad that you picked up another girl." Sona blushed in the background. "I'm mad because you got engaged to _her _before _me_!" The wolf jumped up and curled up on Pierce's lap, sensing its master's distress. "You have a _wolf?_" Sona asked. "Ah yeah, this is Tokah. I got her from the familiar forest 6 years ago." The wolf got up, walked over to Sona's side of the L shaped couch and sniffed her. After a minute, it curled up and rested her head on Sona's lap. "Hehe, it seems she likes you." Sona began to pet Tokah's head. The wolf's head looked to Pierce. "_Can we keep her master?"_ the wolf spoke through their mental link. '_You need to ask Hoka.'_ The wolf looked Hoka in the eyes. After a moment of staring. "*Sight* fine, she can stay." The wolf licked Sona's face in happiness then set back down on her lap. "Wh-what just happened?" Pierce stood up. "Tokah here has the power to speak to people mentally. She just convinced Hoka to let us keep you.

**Well, that is the first chapter of my new story, I hope you guys enjoy it. **_**Please**_ **let me know in the reviews if you liked it.**


	2. A black cat, and a letter

Pierce was on another mission. This time he needs to assassinate someone. He found the forest clearing and landed there. He looked around, sensing any traps. 'Ss class stray devil huh, managed to evade capture for years.'

He picked up the scent of a yokai. (his connection to Tokah grants him wolf-like senses) "I know you are there, come on out." there was a rustle in the trees. A woman in a black Kimono landed on the ground. "Nya~ you are new, are you the one they sent after me?" The woman had two black cat ears and two tails, target acquired. His hunter side took over. "SS-Class Stray Devil Kuroka, I have been ordered to bring you back dead or alive. Your choice, hurry up because my patience runs thin." His sword materialized in his hand. Kuroka began to approach, a sway on her hips, intent on seducing him. "Nya~ such a big boy hiding behind armor, are you afraid that you can't handle a real woman?" she began to use Senjutsu to lure him in. He remained silent. She continued her approach until she was pressing against him. "Nya~ what's wrong?" she began to caress the side of his helmet. "Cat got your tongue?" He quickly grabbed her by the throat and lifted her as if she weighed nothing. "You can not tempt me, you will find that I am not as easy to get like all the others you managed to seduce." He brought her close to his helmet. "Now, are we doing this the hard way?" he brought his sword to her neck. "Or the easy way?" Kuroka stopped struggling. "Good kitty." Just then, a magic circle opened up and three people came out. "Let her go. Now!" One of them was the white dragon emperor, the other was Arthur pendragon, the last was the descendant of Son WuKong. Pierce lowered Kuroka so she could stand and adjusted his hold. He brought his sword to her neck. "If any of you make one wrong move…..The cat dies." The three newcomers looked at each other. "What can we give you to let her go?" Pierce began to laugh. "I can not be bribed with money, I don't think any of you have anything that I want. Also, tell your little witch friend behind me that if the casts that spell, the cat will die." The three widened their eyes. "Le Fay, stop. Come back over here." A little blonde girl in a witch hat teleported to Arthur. "Now then, I will be taking the girl with me." "WAIT!" he stopped. "How about a bet?" This intrigued Pierce. "A bet?" "Yes, we fight. If I win then you leave without Kuroka. If you win, we will not stop you"

"I accept, but before we do…" Magic white chains bound Kuroka's arms and wrists. Then a green pyramid surrounded her. "Just to make sure there is no foul play, you are all criminals, forgive me for the distrust."

The two stood apart from each other.

Vali rushed him. To pierce, he might as well have been jogging. Pierce sidestepped the attack and smashed Vali to the ground.

He grabbed Vali's leg and _threw_ him into some trees. Vali rushed out faster then he had before. Still not enough.

Pierce caught Vali by the face and smashed him into the ground….again….and again…..and again. He lifted him up, pieces of his scale male falling off and bleeding. "Do you yield?"

"N... .r.."

Pierce smashed Vali into the ground one more time, then flung him off across the forest. There was a distant explosion after a few minutes. Pierce began to laugh sadistically. "Anyone else!?"

Pierce grabbed the still chained Kuroka and teleported directly to Sirzechs office. He dropped her right in front of a shocked Sirzechs and a frozen Grayfia. His armor burst and revealed a smirking green-haired man. "Who ordered the cat?" Sirzechs shook off his daze. "27 minutes…. It took you 27 minutes to do what hundreds of the best bounty hunters couldn't." His red eyes shined with amusement. They then heard sobbing. Pierce grabbed Kuroka and saw that she was crying. "Hmm, I never knew Strays could cry…." Sirzechs stood by. "They shouldn't be able to." Pierce grabbed the file and read it over thoroughly. "Sirzechs…" "yes pierce?" He looked and stared at the Maou directly in the eyes. "That cat is now under my protection." "What!?" "Kurokas previous master was experimenting with his pieces. Kuroka killed him to save her sister-DID YOU EVEN READ THIS FILE!?" Sirzechs sweatdropped. "N-not fully, he hehe." he was hit over the head by Grayfia. "Thank you Grayfia", He unchained Kuroka and picked her up over his shoulder. "Make sure he reads over things fully next time." he blew a teasing kiss at her. If he stayed for a moment longer, he would have seen her blush. "Oww,...do you have to hit me so ha-GAHH!"

**Time skip.**

Pierce placed the unconscious Kuroka on his guest bed. He cast a barrier to make sure they did not get interrupted. He then woke her up. She frantically looked around. She locked eyes with a handsome green-haired boy. "W-where am I, Who are you?"

"Aww, Kuroka I'm hurt. Do you not remember the guy that you failed to seduce?" her eyes went wide.

"Y-you are…." "yup, the one and only, but don't worry. I found out the truth about your case and now I am protecting you" She scowled "how do I know you are not going to kill me?" He smirked and closed his eyes."If I wanted to kill you…." He opened his eyes, they were glowing a bright red. "**I would have done so already**" it was safe to say that Kuroka was scared. "Just get some rest. You can return to your friends when you want." He stood up and left the room. Pierce shut the door and came face to face with Hoka. "So who is in there, _darling_?" "he..he he...well, it's a long story." her ears twitched cutely "have you been dating other cats?" She asked with a displeased tone. "W-what? No! You are my one and only" He hugged her and began to play with her tail. "Nya!~ s-stop y-you know that's sensitive!" He smirked and stopped with her tail. "Should I play with these instead?" He rubbed her ears. "NYA!~ N-nyooo! P-please ahh! don't nyahh!" he stopped playing with her ears. She slumped in his arms, her breathing was heavy. "...baka, you have to take responsibility" she pulled him into their room.

**POV-Sona**

She walked into the living room, looking for her new husband. 'He must be upstairs.' '_I wouldn't go in there if I was you'_ Sona turned to see Tokah curled up on the couch, her head looking at Sona. "Why not?" '_master is currently….making kittens'_ Sona thought about what she was told, making kittens? What did that mean? Does he have the power to make kittens? She heard the mental sigh come from the wolf. '_If Hoka-sama were to have offspring, what would they be called?'_ a moment passed. Then another. It clicked. Her face went beet red. "O-oh" Sona sat on the couch, Tokah came over and rested her head on Sona's lap. Sona couldn't help but imagine her and Pierce getting married, and having…..she shook the thoughts off. Now was not the time. An hour passed. Sona was about to doze off when she heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Pierce, he was shirtless, giving Sona a good view of his toned chest. His blue hair was ruffled, when he walked past, Sona could see several long marks along his back. "uh….Pierce?" he stopped and faced her "yeah?" Tokah picked up her head and looked at Pierce. After a moment he looked to the marks he had on his neck and his back. His face turned red and he disappeared in a burst of speed. He came back soon. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Hoka can be…...aggressive sometimes." Sonas face turned red. "You got a letter" Sona held out an envelope that looked pristine. He grabbed it and examined the seal. 'Gremory seal' He walked back to the kitchen and opened the letter. He read the letter and Sona saw an evil smile appeared on his face. "Sirzechs you clever bastard," he said with a chilling laugh at the end. He looked at Sona. "I have a bird to kill." His smile made her blood run cold, his teeth became sharp and his eyes began to glow.

A/N does anyone want to make a guess about what Pierce meant by that? I will tell you if you got it right.


	3. Holy Swords

Pierce was in a good mood today, He got a letter from Sirzechs for a kill order. His favorite kind. His target? A certain Immortal, immoral bird. He was currently on his way to crash an engagement party. He had arrived outside, already in his suit. "Hey! State your name!" He looked over to the guard. Assassin mode: activated. He walked forward, Killing every guard along the way silently and efficiently. He reached a grand door. Hunter mode: activated. He kicked open the door, Flashed up to the stage, right behind his target. "WHAT!? Who did that? Where is he!?" On the sidelines, a smiling Sirzechs could be seen. Pierce pulled out a thin dagger and stabbed Riser from behind. He screamed and fell to the floor. He soon stood back up. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU A-"*SHLING* Riser's head fell from his body. Sirzechs teleported away, leaving behind a confused Grayfia. Pierce picked up Riser's head. He looked to the terrified Rias. "your welcome" He then teleported.

**Scene change.**

Pierce entered the office. "Everything went exactly as planned. Here is your request." He dropped the head onto the desk. The chair slowly spun around revealing a smiling Sirzechs. "You did good, The money should be waiting for you in your home." Pierce walked out of the room. "Pleasure doing business with you" he waved as he left.

**POV- Sona**

'Where did he go off to?' She had just watched Pierce teleport away after reading the letter. '_Master has just received a kill order.'_

'A kill order?'

'_Yes, Master works as an Assassin/Bounty Hunter. People send him letters. This one was a kill order, he will find the target and take its head to the Contractor.'_

"Im engaged to a Mercenary?"

"Nya~ Don't worry, you will get used to it" Hoka walked into the kitchen….almost naked. Hoka then turned around and locked eyes with Tokah. A minute passes. Hokas eyes go wide and her face goes red. "Sorry" She disappeared in a Purple flash. "Does this happen a lot?"

'_More often than you would think'_

"How deep is your connection to Pierce?"

'_It is as if we were one and the same, I can feel his feelings, see his thoughts, and I know if he feels pain.'_

"That's quite the ability…..You know what he is thinking?" Tokahs head looked up and gave her the wolf equivalent of a smirk, and half-lidded eyes.

'_Would you like me to tell you what he thinks of you? All the _dirty _fantasies he has had of you?'_

"N-no i-I'm ok." Her face went red. Hoka came back down the stairs. '_Watch this, I love doing this' _The wolf's gaze locked on to Hoka as she walked past. She then froze, her face went red and she grabbed her head. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD TOKAH!" Tokah's tail began to wag excitedly. "Is Tokah abusing her mental link again?" Pierce walked in through the back door and hugged Hoka to his chest. "Nya~ she's putting dirty thoughts into my head" Pierce locked eyes with the wolf, Tokah froze. She jumped into Sonas arms and began whimpering. Pierce began to play with his cat. "Nya!~ noooo nyot again….please stop ahh nooo". He gave her a kiss. "I will make dinner tonight."

"So what exactly is the issue?"

"_The 'issue' is that a man in a green suit assassinated Riser Phoenix on his wedding day."_

"Heh heh yeah that was me"

"_Why did you do that? You don't normally do things unless you're getting paid for it."_

"Exactly, I was hired."

"_By who?"_

"I'm afraid I can't say"

_*sigh* "well can you come over at least? Penemue can't wait any longer."_

"Sure, I will be right there, _Father_"

*click*

Pierce arrived in a flash of green light. He was in a grand hall, Fallen angels walking about here and there. He walked up to a door with a plate that held his father's name. He walked in, Inside was a man in a white lab coat, over a dark green kimono. The man turned around, he had short dark hair with golden tips. "Hey, glad you could make it." Pierce sat on a couch and waited for the inevitable. The door burst open. "Where is he!?" Pierce stood up. "Hey, pen-OOF" Penemue tackled Pierce into a hug. "How have y-mmhh!" he was once again interrupted when she brought him into a fierce kiss. He was let go only for need of air. "May I speak now?" Penemue looked him in the eyes. "Why do you never visit me?" Pierce hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry Pen, I have had a lot of jobs lately. I'm on a long term job right now, but I figured I would stop by." Then Vali walked into the room.

"Who is he?" Vali asked. "Aww Vali im hurt, how could you forget the guy that kicked your ass?" Pierce said in a fake hurt tone. "You? You are the one that took Kuroka?" Pierce put his hands up in mock surrender. "Woah, hold on I changed my mind when I read her case fully. I know that she was innocent." Vali kept his hateful glare. "Then where is she?" Pierce smiled. "She is staying with me, she can leave whenever she wants to." there was a silence. "So, you got your ass handed to you by the man in the green suit?" Azazel asked. "Oh yeah, I even threw him several miles into the forest." Both father and son burst into laughter.

Pierce got back home, flashed into his room. "~Nya~ we were wondering when you would get back." he turned around and saw both cats on his bed. "Nya~ I decided that we could both share you, its for the good of our species" Pierce had two options here, one: turn them down and get raped. Two: accept his fate and get sucked dry by two sexy cats…..option two sounds good.

**Time Skip**

Pierce woke up between two very satisfied cats. He escaped the embrace and tried to sneak away when something soft wrapped around his neck. "Nya~ where do you think you're going?" Pierce sighed.

After his second round, he was on his way to the bathroom to take a shower. He wished he could say everything went smoothly. He walked into the room and was about to place his towel and clothing down when he noticed that there was already some there. It clicked and he slowly turned around. Luckily, she had a towel on, but there was a red-faced Sona standing in the shower. It was a nice walk-in shower, one of those fancy big ones that at least 15 people could fit in. "I uh….um….I'm sorry" he began to walk out when Sona grabbed his arm. "I-its ok, i... I mean we are engaged…..right?" Pierce turned around. "Sona, you don't have to do this, I could walk out and this never happened." Sona was shaking with embarrassment. She grabbed her clothes and walked out. Pierce got to take his shower. He was just glad that it wasn't Aria he walked in on, that would have been horribly bad.

He began to cook breakfast for all 5 occupants excluding himself. Yes, 5 Tokah counts too. He served the food and thought out his plan for today, there was no school for a while so he didn't have to worry about that.

He decided to just go for a walk, something that can't possibly go wrong…..right?

Pierce started his walk and let Jesus take the wheel so to speak, just wandering. He was actually enjoying the peace and quiet, but of course, this is Pierce we are talking about. Something did indeed go wrong. He was walking in the direction of the school when he saw two figures in white hooded robes standing outside the gate. They were both producing holy signatures. He decided to see what was up.

He approached the two. "Why exactly would there be two exorcists in a town governed by Devils?" They turned around to face him, dropping their hoods. "We seek council with the Devils who rule this town." The one with blue hair spoke. Pierce decided to play with them a bit. "Then you would be looking for me." The girls looked at each other. "You are the one that owns this town?" Pierce smiled, giving them an answer. "Why don't you two come with me to a more private location, away from the humans." He took them to a backup house that his father set up for him, they took a seat in the living room, the two girls across from the 'Devil'. "Now then, tell me what the church would want with my town." He used his mental link to fill Tokah in on the fun. "We are here because some ex-church members have stollen pieces of Excalibur, they are working with some Fallen angels." Suddenly in a cloud of grey and black smoke, a large wolf appeared. The two girls jumped at the sight of it. "Calm down, she is my familiar. Tokah can get really protective of me." The girls eyed the wolf and slowly sat back down. "I'm assuming you are telling me this because you want us Devils to stay out of your way?" The girl with blue hair smiled. "Yes, that is exactly what we are asking." Pierce looked to the other girl, the one with chestnut-colored hair in pigtails. "She does not talk much does she?" the blueness frowned at that. "She is just upset because her childhood friend has become a Devil." Pierce decided it was time for some deal-making. "Listen up, none of my Devils know you two are here, as long as you do NOT interact with any of them I give you free access to this territory. Do not speak to them, do not let them see you, and do not flare and holy magic. Is that a deal?" He held out his hand. The bluenett thought for a while. "Yes." she shook his hand. "Good, now then shall we introduce ourselves?" The girl recoiled in shock. "Y-yes, forgive our rude manners. I am Xenovia Quarta, And this Is Irina Shidou." Pierce smiled. "I am Pierce Kazumo, Its nice to meet you. I just have one more question." Xenovia nodded. "Who is the one you are fighting?" Xenovia became serious. "He is a Fallen Angel leader, Kokabiel" Pierce widened his eyes, this was perfect. "You two are going to fight a ten winged fallen angle by yourselves?" Xenovia frowned. "Don't underestimate us" Pierce had an idea. "Which one of you is the strongest?" Xenovia looked surprised. "That would be me." Pierce smiled. "Let me test your strength, If you can't beat me, then you have no chance of beating Kokabiel."

Terms were settled and the 'spar' began. Irina was outside the barrier. "This is Excalibur destruction. It destroys anything it touches." Pierce smirked and summoned his suit. "Let us see if it can destroy this." He summoned his sword and clashed with Xenovia. They clashed several more times until Xenovia had gotten tired. She was breathing heavily. "Carrying that big sword and swinging it must take a lot out of you." He reached down and picked it up by the handle as if it weighed nothing. "H-how..are you holding that!? Even though your armor, it should be burning you!" Pierce looked to the girl on the ground. "Oh, did I forget to mention that I'm, not a full Devil?" Xenovia looked about ready to burst. "THAT DOSENT MATTER! How can you hold that!? Only people with a blessing can wield those swords!" Pierce planted the blade in the grass. "It responded normally, I don't get the big deal" Xenovia grabbed her sword and left with Irina. 'I can't wait till they find out I'm not a devil at all.'


	4. kokabiel

"God died along with the 4 great devil kings!" Kokabiel laughed maniacally as the ants he was fighting either faint or froze in shock.

"No…..no, that can't be true…" Xenovia couldn't find the strength to lift her sword.

"Oh it's true, and that is how WE will win the war!"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Pierce landed between the peerage and the Cadre. "Who are you to think you can stop me?" Pierce smirked under his helmet.

"Oh i'm just a man in a green suit." Pierce charged Kokabiel, cracking the ground with the force. He hit the Cadre and sent him flying back. Then his hunter mode engaged. His sword materialized and he slowly walked at the Cadre. "Bastard...I'LL KILL YOU!" Kokabiel created a lightsword and clashed blades with the now ruthless hunter. All the strikes were blocked, then his lightsword was shattered. Pierce landed a slash across the Cadres chest from shoulder to hip. Kokabiel jumped back and created a large lightspear. "Take this!" he threw the spear. The hunter never stopped his advance. The spear hit and an explosion was created. All was silent as they all watched the smoke cloud. The hunter walked through the smoke, completely unscathed. "WHAT!?" The silent hunter closed in, he suddenly lashed out and landed multiple slashed on the Cadre. Kokabiel used his wings as protection. Feathers flew as the sword cut through them like paper. Kokabiel tried to stab the hunter but his wrist was grabbed. The hunter threw Kokabiel into several trees. In a flash, Pierce was on him again, his sword was gone and now was beating the Cadre with his metal fists. Anything Kokabiel tried to stop the assault was futile. He was thrown out into the open. The sword was back, The hunter grabbed Kokabiel by the hair. *_SHLING*_ Kokabiels headless body fell to the ground. The hunter looked at the disembodied head in his hand and disappeared in a flash of green.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

A man sat at a desk filling out papers, the room dark and shadowed. He smiled as a flash of green filled the room. He looked to the figure approaching his desk. _*splat*_ a disembodied head landed on his desk. The man frowned. "Did you really have to get blood all over my desk?" He got no response. "Ohh, you're in your 'hunter mode'. A silent, ruthless, relentless killer. That's why I hired you." He took the head and placed it on a magic circle, it disappeared shortly after. "Now, I have another job for you. Same pay as always." He looked to the silent figure, handing it a folder. "Here is all you need to know about your target, you know what to do." The hunter nodded and flashed out of the room. "You could use a less blinding entrance you know" He mumbled to himself.

**TIME SKIP**

Pierce walked to his desk and sat down. He opened the folder and froze when he saw who the target was. "Why the hell does he want Serafalls head!?" This was bad. He went downstairs to find Sona sitting on the couch petting Tokah. "Sona, please come with me." She heard the tone in his voice.

He led Sona into his room. "There, look on my desk." She walked over and looked at the folder. She read over it for a minute. "W-what? No….no you can't do this!" she grabbed on to the front of his shirt. "Please! Don't kill her!" He Grabbed Sonas hands, He looked into her tearful eyes. "I have no choice" he said softly. "Yes you do! You don't have to do this!" she buried her head into his chest, her tears staining his shirt. He hugged her tighter. "I am bound by a contract, I can't break it." He casted a knockout spell on her, then laid her on the bed. He summoned his armor and sword. He and Serafall had a good relationship. She even admitted one time that she had a crush on him. He shook of his thoughts and entered his Hunter mode, it would be less painful for him. _*Flash*_

**UNDERWORLD**

Serafall sighed as she worked on the large stack of papers she tried to avoid. She got up and placed a smaller stack on the _out_ bin. _*Flash*_

!?

She knew that sound anywhere. She whipped around. "Pierce! You- huh?" She saw his armor and his sword, and the body language. She knew immediately. "Who….who ordered this?" No response. This is bad, she would never hurt Pierce. Not even in self defence! To any normal person or Supernatural being. Pierce is as still as a statue. But Serafall's trained eyes could see the sword trembling in his hand. He did not want this either. He took a few steps toward her. Sera stood her ground. He was now within striking distance. He stopped, just staring. Sera just stood and stared up into his viser. The sword was raised above his head. At this point, the sword was visibly trembling. "Pierce…...please." His whole body was trembling. She heard what sounded like a grunt coming from his helmet. The sword fell to the floor. Pierce fell to his knees, his armor burst into particles. "I….can't do it." He stood back up before Sera could say anything. _*Flash*_

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

_*Flash* _Pierce threw the folder on to the desk. "I refuse"

The man had a frown on his face. "You are bound by contract to complete this job."

"Give me another one, anyone else and I'll do it."

The man picked up the folder and swapped it for another.

"Here, you better do this one or else."

Pierce took the folder. _*Flash*_

Pierce opened the folder…..and smiled. "Now this, I can do." He threw the folder onto his desk. A picture slipped out and he picked it up.. "Your time has come, Vali Lucifer." _*Flash*_

**GRIGORI**

Azazel sat at his desk drinking some Sake with Penemue. They were discussing Azazel's latest invention. The downfall dragon spear.

_*Flash*_

"Pierce!" Penemue attempted to tackle him to the ground. The hunter caught her by the neck and threw her aside. Azazel knew immediately why. "All right hunter, who is it?" Penemue stood up and also realized why. He approached Azazel's desk and threw the picture of Vali on it. His eyes widened. "No…..why him?" No response. "Well I don't know wh-" the door opened and Vali walked in. The silver haired boy looked up just in time to dodge the green blur that launched at him. "VALI RUN" Azazel yelled. Vali entered his balance breaker and flew up through the roof. Pierce followed quickly. The two flew for a while until The hunter caught him and threw him to the ground. The hunter landed a few feet away from the creator. Vali crawled out of it. "What the hell is your problem!?" No response. They both charged. Vali landed a punch. ***DIVIDE* **the hunter was not affected. 'What the hell?'

Azazel and Penemue were flying, looking for any sign of the two. "Look, there!" they landed a few feet away from a downed unconscious Vali, about to be decapitated "STOP!" The hunter froze, his blade inches from Valis neck. The hunter looked at the two. "Look, whatever you are being paid….i'll double it. Just let him go". Silence passed. The hunter stood there staring. The sword was removed from Valis neck. Vali was thrown to the ground. Azazel approached slowly. The armor burst into particles and there was a smirking Pierce. "And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one." Azazel was frozen in shock. "Y-you were not under the hunter?" Pierce crossed his arms. "Nope, I did get hired to kill Vali, but I knew you would intervene, _Father_" Azazel smirked. "So I guess you need a new contractor."

"You would be right"

"How much to hire you?"

"600k per job"

"Done"

They shook hands.


	5. Dragon king (short)

Pierce was finally free. He was done working for that old bastard.

But now he feared, he might have awoken a new monster.

"Um, uh Penemue…. Can you please get off of me?"

He had gone to sleep in the Grigori alone last night, and had awoken with Penemue laying on top of him.

"No~ you're comfy".

Pierce smirked. "Is that so?"

"Yup~"

"Please just ge-hmm!"

She locked him in a kiss.

Things began to escalate as he slowly lost control. They began to feel each other up and let their hands roam.

Things would have continued except Azazel had walked in. he had come in to see if he knew where Pnemue was.

Yeah right.

Pierce decided to go home and check on his precious kitties.

He arrived and attempted to sneak into the house. Key word 'attempted'

He stepped inside and walked over to the couch. He was then tackled by a purple blur.

They fell over and onto the couch. He looked up to see Hoka.

"Nya~ what took you so long?"

"I have a new contractor."

"Really? Who?"

"Azazel"

"The governor general?"

"Yes."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not surprised anymore."

She began their usual makeout session. His hands began to roam her body, she let out soft moans and snuggled into him.

Together, they both fell asleep.

Pierce sat on the roof eating his lunch. So far it was peaceful.

"_Hey master"_

'Yes Tokah?'

"_Can you try to get another familiar? So I can have a friend to play with while all of you are away."_

'That's not a bad idea. Sure i'll do it'

"_YAY!"_

He shook his head and chuckled. If he remembered correctly…..Tiamat was also in the familiar forest.

Sexy dragon as a familiar? Yes please. He stood up from the roof and looked down at a large gathering of crowds.

They were all gathered around the Tennis court. 'Weird' he thought.

**TIME SKIP**

Pierce was wandering around the forest. 'If I was a Dragon King…...where would I hide out?'

He stumbled upon a large cave. "Well, here seems good."

He walked to the cave mouth and felt the signature of a dragon. He looked and saw two glowing blue eyes.

***[who dares enter my cave?]***

"That would be me!"

The dragon emerged from the cave, it was indeed Tiamat.

***[you are either brave, or stupid]***

"Depending on who ya ask, it's a bit of both really."

***[why have you come here, Fallen?]***

"I came looking for a familiar, would you mind? Having a sexy dragon king as a familiar sounds great to me"

Tiamat threw her head back in laughter. ***[you are definitly brave and stupid. Do you even know what you need to do in order to form a contract with a female dragon?]***

"Well, not exactly….I was hoping that you would be able to tell me."

***[the first step is to beat me in combat]***

"Really? That's easy!"

Tiamat began to breathe fire on the man in the green suit.

Pierce jumped _through_ the fire and … "boop" He _booped_ the great dragon on the snout and landed in front of it.

Tiamat started to tremble and fell to the ground.

***[w-what ...did y..ou d-do...to….m..e?"**

He strolled up to the fallen dragon, he dispelled his suit and leaned on her snout. "I cast a paralysis spell on you. You cant move, but you can still speak….barely."

***[Ba-star..d]***

"Is that so?" He took out a marker and held an evil smile on his face.

Her eyes widened in fear. ***[you...you wouldn't...]***

He approached her face slowly. "Don't worry, it's not permanent."

**POV-RIAS**

Rias and her servants were desperately trying to find Issei. He ran off when they arrived in the had split up and Rias and Akeno were by themselves.

That's when they stumbled upon Issei in the bushes staring with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Iss-" "SHHH, look there" he whispered. She looked and saw Pierce standing by a dragons face.

He….he was _Drawing_ on it…..with a _marker_. The dragon seemed to be trying to move but couldn't. Pierce stepped back. "It's Beautiful!" he said out loud, then turned to the bush they were hiding in. "you can come out now Gremory."

**POV-Pierce**

The Gremory and her goons stepped out from the bush.

"How did you do this?" Rias asked. Pierce crossed his arms. "Im not required to answer that question."

Rias frowned. "In fact I think it would be best if you go search for familiars in some other part of the forest."

Rias took her peerage and left. Pierce turned back to his 'canvas'.

***[have you humiliated me enough?]***

"Hmm, yeah I'm done." He cleaned off the mustache and glasses he drew on her face. He then approached the dragons snout. "Are you going to be a good girl now?"

For a second, Pierce thought he saw the dragons face turn pink. But only for a second.

***[yes, master]***

"Good dragon." he tapped the dragon's snout again

Tiamat could feel her limbs again and stood up. She then transformed into her human form.

She had no idea why, but there on the ground. Helpless and under his mercy, he could have done anything he wanted to her. That feeling of complete domination over her. It turned her on beyond belief.

She then pressed herself against her new master. "Please, master. I need you. I want you to ravage me.

'Ah shit, here we go again' was pierces only thought.


	6. Succubus

Pierce had returned home with his new familiar. Tiamat had taken the form of a smaller version of her dragon form, she was currently sitting on his shoulder.

She was about the size of a small-sized dog. "Tokah! I'm back!"

The wolf picked up her head and stared at the small blue dragon on her master's shoulder.

"_A dragon?"_

"Yup, say hello to Tiamat"

The wolf's eyes widened. "_...COOL!"_

"I know right!"

Tiamat decided to speak up. "So this is my new 'sister'?"

"Yes, this is Tokah."

That was when his new fiance walked in. "Pierce, why is there a small blue dragon sitting on your shoulder?"

"Would you believe me if I told you this is Tiamat?"

"The Chaos Karma Dragon?"

"Yes"

"I really should not be surprised."

"If I was not crazy then my feelings would be hurt."

"Uh, master, who is this?"

"This, my dear, is my new fiance."

Sona's face dusted pink. "You, uh, got another letter." Sona held up an envelope. Pierce set Tiamat down, much to her displeasure, and took the envelope.

'Father is not usually one to send letters.'

"_Maybe it's from someone else"_

'It has to be…..come, Tokah, you get to come with me'

"_Yay!"_

Sona and Tiamat watched as Tokah jumped off the couch and trotted after her master with her tail wagging, like a puppy, and followed him while panting happily, like a puppy.

**TIME SKIP**

Tokah and her master walked through the dark forest. This order was a capture order, that meant alive.

He was searching for a runaway, it was a stray demon.

Not the monster kind, his contractor was anonymous. They only gave a last sighted and a drop-off.

The trees above rustled as something jumped through them and hit the brushes.

Hunter mode: engaged.

The hunter pointed forward with his sword. "Fetch" was all he said.

Tokah rushed forward, a gust of wind was left behind. The hunter kept his calm walk.

He walked for a while before he heard a rustle ahead. Tokah came out of the bushes dragging a scantily clad girl in her late teens behind her.

Suddenly, Tokah collapsed. She was snoring, the woman then started to giggle and stand up.

She had two horns, a pair of batlike wings, and a tail.

A succubus.

"Hello there hunter." she began to use her powers to seduce him. She pressed her large bust against him and began to release her pheromones.

The hunter remained still and silent.

"You are quite infamous, it's an honor to finally meet you."

She began to wrap her arms around him, a pink mist began to surround them.

She began to giggle some more, believing his lack of resistance to be submission.

She was wrong.

His arm shot up and a hand grabbed her throat. She was lifted up and her eyes bulged.

Several more Succubi appeared.

This was a setup. The hunter got an idea.

He could sense that they were all casting a sleeping spell. It wouldn't work, but they did not need to know that.

He dropped the girl and 'passed out'.

Collapsing onto his knees then onto the ground. He sent the sleeping Tokah back.

**TIME SKIP**

He was brought to Lilith, the Succubus queen. He was chained to a bed, still in his armor, and she cast a spell to wake him up.

He pretended to struggle against the chains.

"You are quite resilient against us, but not immune."

Wrong.

She mounted him and he stared into her eyes. "Why don't you take off this armor, we can have a nice _talk_."

She was using a spell to make him comply. He was no longer the hunter, just his normal self. He suppressed his smirk and compiled.

_Flash_

His armor burst. "My my, what an interesting look." she began to feel him up. "Now I have the infamous Hunter all. To. My. Self."

"Except for one thing," Pierce replied.

She was surprised by his reply. "I'm not captured so easily." He broke the magic chains and grabbed her by the throat.

"You call for help, you die, got it?"

She nodded vigorously.

"Good" he held an evil smile on his face

**TIME SKIP**

Pierce flashed back into his room, his two precious kittens already asleep. He got in bed and laid between them

They snuggled into him and he smiled.

Pierce was now back in school, he walked the halls going to his favored spot on the roof.

He was stopped by a certain red-haired Devil heiress.

"Hello, Kazumo-san. Would you mind coming with me for a moment?"

"Why should I?"

"I would Like to ask you some questions."

Pierce thought for a moment.

"I guess I co-"

"Kazumo-kun, can you come to my office for a moment?"

He turned to Sona and gave her a smile.

"I would be happy to!"

He and Sona walked away from a frowning Rias.

Then she thought for a second. 'Kazumo-_kun_?'

She had a few questions for her childhood friend.

"Thank you Sona, I owe you one."

"I will hold you to that, _hunter,_" she said with a smirk.

He stood up and hugged his fiance, he got a blush from her. "So…." he leaned close to her ear. "When will I get to call you Mrs. Kazumo?" he whispered.

Her blush turned atomic and she buried her head in his chest. "Baka… don't just ask questions like that….."

He then turned to the door and smirked. He whispered again.

"It seems we have an eavesdropper."

He slowly walked to the door and yanked it open. "IYAHH!"

Rias fell in with a yelp.

"Rias!?"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Why were you listening in on our conversation?"

"I was just so curious, I saw him in the familiar forest drawing on Tiamat's face with a marker! I ju-

"YOU _DREW _ON HER FACE WITH A _MARKER_?"

"...perhaps," he said with a shrug and a sly grin.

"Oh, my Satan….i'm engaged to a psychopath mercenary."

"YOU'RE ENGAGED?"

"Yup, she challenged me to a game of chess and I won."

"You…...you lost?"

"Yes," Sona replied.

"And…..you're a mercenary?"

"A crazy mercenary" Pierce replied.

Rias then fainted from overload.

"oh, dear"


	7. Parents

Pierce had brought Rias back to her clubroom then returned to the Council room to eat his lunch.

He played another game of chess with Sona, she won that time.

She had informed him that her mother and father wanted to meet with him.

"So your parents are going to stop by?"

"Y-yeah"

She seemed really nervous.

"Why are you so ner-

_WOOSH_

A magic circle appeared and Serafall appeared.

"Hey Sera-tan"

"Pierce!"

She jumped on him and hugged him to the floor.

"Wait! You know my sister?"

"Yeah, we have known each other for a while," Pierce responded after getting back up.

Serafall stood up and looked around the room.

"So where is your new fiance?"

Pierce smirked. "That...would be me"

"You beat So-tan at chess?"

Sona turned red.

"So-tan?" Pierce gave Sona a quick evil smirk that Serafall did not notice.

"Yeah! That's my nickname for her"

Sona buried her face in her hands.

Another magic circle had appeared and two figures came out.

"M-mother? Father?"

"Hello Sona, we thought we would come early." Mr. Sitri explains.

"Ah, you must be our new son!" Mrs. Sitri exclaims and walks up to Pierce.

"You would be correct."

**TIME SKIP**

They talked for a while, they got to know Pierce and actually accepted his 'job' and permitted him to marry their daughter.

"With a Mercenary like you in our family, the Sitri house will prosper!" his new father proclaimed.

"You can also give me contract orders, and all of them will be free. I promise this on my name."

"That is a very generous offer, we will hold you to that."

**TIME SKIP**

Pierce and Sona were left to themselves, they were currently in his room. Pierce was holding his fiance in his arms. The marriage will be in two weeks.

His phone then rang.

"Sorry, I have to take this."

He walked into the hall and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Why did you not tell me you were getting married!?"_

"Azazel? How did you find out?"

"_I have my ways,"_ he answered vaguely.

Pierce sighed.

"_Penemue will not be happy."_

"That's why you won't tell her, right _Father_?" Pierce said in a tone that promised pain.

"_Y-yeah…..right."_

"Goodbye, dad"

*click*

'Tokah?'

"_Yes, master?"_

'Remind me to kick my father's ass next time I see him'

"_*Giggle* yes master"_

"Did you get another contract?"

Pierce jumped at the sudden voice.

"You know, Princess, it's rude to listen in on people's conversations."

"I-I-uh well….-"

"I think you need to be punished" he slowly approached a stuttering Sona.

"W-w-wait i-I'm sorry-" A savage grin grew on his face.

Sona closed her eyes and flinched.

"..._Boop_"

She felt a small touch on her nose.

"H-huh?"

She opened her eyes and Pierce was gone.

"P-Pierce?" She looked around but he was actually gone.

"_Master has left to go _visit _his father"_

Sona turned to see Tokah sitting across the hall.

It had occurred to her that she never actually found out who his father _is_.

"His father?"

"_Governor general Azazel"_

"WHAT!?"

Tohka recoiled. She had done it again.

"_Oh dear, I said too much._"

Tokah retreated down the stairs and Sona gave pursuit.

**TIME SKIP**

Pierce had just arrived at the Grigori and was about to enter his father's office.

He reached for the door. "PIERCE!"

'Oh no'

He turned around and got tackled _Through_ the door.

"Ouch"

"Well….that's quite the entrance."

Pierce had spent the last 10 minutes trying to escape the iron trap that was Penemue's hug.

"Now if you don't mind…" he looked to his father with a savage grin. "I must have a _chat_ with my father."

"No, you stay right here."

"*sigh* Azazel told me I can't go on a date with you"

Penemue stared Azazel down with a murderous look.

Azazel looked at his son with a mortified look.

"P-Pierce….you…..you wouldn't….right?"

"...Sick'em"

"AAAAHHHH"

Pierce watched as his father ran from his own vice-governor.

_*Flash*_

"Onii-Chan?"

"Aria?"

"Where is father?"

Pierce pointed to where Penemue was chasing him.

"What did you do Onii-chan?"

"Me? I didn't do anything" he said in a fake offended tone.

*BONK* "GAH!"

"Baka, you know I'm smarter than that."

"I will order pizza if you forget this and we go home"

Stars filled her eyes.

"Really!?"

"Really"

"YAY!"

He stood up and she grabbed her brother's arm.

*_FLASH*_


	8. change

A/N Welcome back to anyone who would read this story. Just a reminder: I am open to any and all suggestions.

Review answers:

Claymaster27: Thanks. I will definitely add your idea in, if you have any more, I'm open.

Pierce was flying to his next hunting ground, this time it was for a rough fallen angel. The order was given to him by his father.

'Any ideas on what I should do after this?'

"_How about you go to Heaven and introduce yourself to Michael. Then you could form contracts between all three factions."_

'That's actually a great idea.'

He could totally do that.

That's when he involuntarily started to see pictures of Gabrial and himself in …..._unholy_ situations.

'TOKAH!'

"_Tee hee hee"_

~0-0~

Pierce showed up in the Gregori with the tied up target. He was covered in blood, like _soaked_ in blood.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"The target had friends." Pierce used a spell to clean his armor.

"Pierce!" *CLANG* "owww"

Penemue had again tried to tackle Pierce to the ground but had his armor on.

"Headfirst huh?"

~0-0~

Pierce had received a phone call from Serafall, she wanted him to visit her.

*Flash*

"I'm here" it was not long until he hit the floor, a happy Maou on top of him.

"So what do you need me f-hmm?!" He was locked into a kiss.

He looked into her eyes and saw hearts.

'Well, I suppose I get bragging rights then'

He was taken to Sera's room, where he was the victim of endless laughter from his own familiar.

**POV-SONA.**

Sona looked down at her lap where she could see a smile on Tokahs lips.

"_It looks like Hoka-sama will be having kittens soon."_

'WHAT!?'

Sona went red now that she knew what that meant. 'You mean…'

"_Yes, Hoka-sama is pregnant with twins."_

'Twins!?'

"_It seems Kuroka is also pregnant with one"_

Sona's face was steaming.

"_And master doesn't even know yet." _the wolf looked up with a wolf-like smirk. "_wondering when your turn will be?"_

'W-what? No!'

Sona looked over to the sleeping black cat on the other side of the couch.

~0-0~

Pierce had teleported to a room, he was told by his father that Michael will meet him here.

The room was small. It had a coffee table, a couch on one side, and some chairs. He sat on a chair and waited.

He suddenly got an Idea. He summoned Tiamat and filled her in on the fun. She took up her small form and laid on his lap. He began to pet her like a movie villain would his cat.

Then, a bright golden light filled the room. Pierce had to cover his eyes.

The light died down and two figures stood there. One was Michale, the other was Gabrial.

The two Seraphs sat on the couch directly across from his chair.

"Greetings, I am Michale, and this is my sister Gabrial."

"It is an honor to meet both of you."

Gabrial eyed the small blue dragon on the boy's lap but stayed silent.

"I'm sure my father has filled you in on all the details of out meeting."

"That is correct. We are angels, we usually don't hold grudges though."

Pierce smirked, the way Michale worded his response was not fully a lie, but Pierce saw for the slightest moment that Michales twelve golden wings flashed black.

"Be careful Lord Michale, I saw that."

"I apologize, we should not lie, but it hurts to say."

"That's why I'm here, I do the dirty work, and you can stay pure. No strings attached."

"I'm sorry for interrupting." Gabrial interrupted, "but could you please explain the small blue dragon on your lap?"

"I was also quite curious."

"This is my familiar." he looked to the dragon. "Would you mind introducing yourself to our guests?"

Tiamat changed to her human form. "I am Tiamat."

"T-th-the Chaos K-Karma dragon"

The conversation went well after that and the two seraphs left.

He now had one problem. "Can you get off of me please?"

"No~"

"*Sigh*"

When Tiamat had transformed, she stayed on his lap.

"Do I have to paralyze you again?"

"But master, I just want-" "boop"

Tiamat slumped in his arms. This time, she was out cold.

"Dragons….." he muttered.

~0-0~

It was night time.

"Pierce?"

"Yes, my precious kitten?"

He and Hoka were in bed together, he held her, just cuddling while he played with her hair. Hoka loved it when he did that.

She also knew that it was when he was most calm.

"I need you to not freak out, ok?"

He was now worried. She had lost her verbal tik.

"Why would I do that?"

"I…...I uh….." she shut her eyes tightly. "I'm pregnant"

.

.

.

.

.

"Heh?"

"You're going to be a father"

She felt his grip around her tighten.

"I Love you, Hoka"

Tears filled her eyes.


	9. wedding day

Pierce eyed the small black-haired girl in front of him. He was on a hunt, when he felt a signature so strong it gave him chills.

He followed it and found this small black-haired girl in a gothic dress sitting on a rock.

She was releasing a strong aura, almost like she was trying to attract him.

"Who are you"? The man in the green suit asked.

"I am Ophis."

Pierce scrambled to retrieve the pieces of his brain from the floor.

"The dragon god?"

"Correct"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was looking for you"

"Why ar-"

Before he could finish, a magic circle showed up.

"Step away from the girl"

"Hey there Vali"

He felt Ophis cling to his back.

"Please get rid of them."

"Hand over the girl."

Pierce eyed the four figures. One was Vali, the others were diffrent.

One had short blonde hair, glasses, a black suit, and wielded the holy sword Colbrande. Pendragon.

The next was a small girl with blonde hair, a witch hat, and a dress to match. Another Pendragon.

The next was a man with black hair, chinese armor and Ruyi Ba'ang. The descendant of SunWukong.

The last was a guy that he could never forget. Cao Cao, he had been after his head for _so_ long.

"Hello Pierce, long time no see buddy."

"Cao Cao." he said with anger.

"I'm afraid that you will need to hand over our friend there."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Ophis smiled.

"The white dragon emperor, both Pendragon kin, the descendant of WuKong, and the wielder of the true longinus." He cracked his knuckles. "Not a bad fight."

Tokah appeared beside him. Tiamat did as well.

"T-Tiamat?" Vali stutterd.

"You either leave, or die. Your choice."

"Vali, we can't fight them all." Arthur reasoned.

"Mark my words, you will fall." Cao cao said.

~0-0~

"WHAT!?"

"I am Ophis"

Sona fainted.

Hoka joined her. Kuroka hummed.

"Come Ophis, I will show you to your room."

He took Ophis to the last empty room in the house.

He felt Ophis cast a barrier around the room. He turned and saw Ophis in an older, more mature form.

He felt her aura change from one of innocence to one akin to Kuroka.

"I guess I should be honored that the Infinite Dragon God chose lil' ole me huh?"

"Yes, you should. I have kept my eye on you for a while." she came over and pressed herself against him, she licked his ear. "This form is only for you. You are now my mate, and don't worry, I don't mind sharing."

'I'm about to get laid by a dragon god'

~0-0~

"I got laid by a dragon god"

Azazel spit out his Sake.

"_WHAT!?"_ Penemue screamed.

"Lucky bastard" Azazel mumbled under his breath.

"How?"

"I found here while on my hunt, oh here," He summoned and threw a head at his father.

"Oi, Oi, not on the coat!" he complained.

"I felt a large aura and found Ophis on a clif top, she was running from Vali and his group who wanted to use her power for something she won't explain to me. I took her in, and I got laid."

"Oh, also Hoka is pregnant."

Penemue fainted.

"...I'm going to be a grandfather?"

"Got that right _old man_" Pierce said with amusement.

"Oi"

**POV-SONA**

Sona was sitting on the couch petting Tokah, as usual. 'He just went out and _casually_ brought home a dragon god.'

"_And it seems Ophis has claimed him"_

'What?'

"_She has claimed him as her eternal mate."_

"Change of subject." she looked at Kuroka, who just woke up.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Nya~ how did you kn-" she cut herself off and looked at a smirking Tokah.

"*sigh* I guess I will tell him when he gets back"

"Tell me what?" Pierce had just arrived.

"Nya~ im pregnant"

Pierce froze.

"You are too?" Hoka asked from the doorway.

"Both of you?"

They both approached him and grabbed an arm. "Think you can handle that?"

"Yes, I'm happy for both of you."

"I'm going to be an aunt?" Aria asked, coming from nowhere.

"Yes"

"Yay!"

~0-0~

Pierce was hanging out on the roof of the school after hours. He was looking down upon the ORC cleaning out the pool.

He leered at Rias and Akeno in their bathing suits. He was no pervert, but he was a hot blooded male.

"Pervert"

He jumped at the sudden voice, almost falling off the roof.

He looked and saw that Sona was the source of his heart attack.

"Jesus woman, are you trying to kill me?"

She giggled in response.

Pierce wanted revenge. He got up and held the girl close to him, leaning into her ear. "What if you put on a swimsuit and I look at _you_ instead?"

He felt her shiver in his arms.

"B-baka…..don't say things like that."

"I bet you look adorable in one."

"I...i.."

"Please?"

"...fine"

He let her go and she used magic to change into a school swimsuit.

"Well….?"

"I was right"

Her blush turned atomic.

He went up and hugged the embarrassed girl.

Just then, a magic circle appeared by her ear. Pierce let her go and she walked a bit away.

He returned to looking over the edge to see Rias and Akeno fighting over something.

"Pierce… its time."

Pierce smiled and hugged his _bride_.

~0-0~

Pierce waited on the stage, he felt weird for several reasons.

He was happy, it was his wedding day. But there were a couple of things that worried him.

He was in the Stitri mansion. It was blue everywhere, and he was in a bright green tuxedo. One that matched his armor.

Next to him stood his father, his best man.

Aria, Hoka, Tokah, and Tiamat were present in the back of the room. Tiamat was in her smaller form.

The Gremorys were on one side, even sirzechs. The rest of the Sitri family was there too.

All of his worries left him when his bride walked in, her father walking her down the aisle.

She wore a bright blue dress and a smile that made him smile more.

They said their vows and the big moment arrived.

"I do"

"You may now ki-" the line was never finished, Sona grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. The audience cheered and clapped.

They seperated and stared into each other's eyes. The guests had all filed into the party room and the newlyweds were still frozen.

"Ahem" they turned to see Rias. "Are you guys going to stare at each other all day?"

Pierce pulled his wife to his chest. "Do you have a problem with that? What if I do want to stare at her all day?"

Rias shook her head and left to the party room.

"Shall we?" Sona asked.

"We shall." Pierce picked her up in a bridal carry and walked into the room.

~0-0~

They party went well, and several people congratulated them. They were now in Pierce's room.

Her dress had been removed, and Pierce's tuxedo discarded.

"I love you"

"I love you too,"


	10. Hero faction fail

"Hey Zechsy, what's up?"

"_Can you please stop calling me that?"_

"I'll think about it"

"_*sigh* well, can you come to my office? Someone would like to meet you."_

"Yeah sure, can my wife come?"

"_Haha, sure"_

"I'll be there soon."

_Click_

"Zechsy?" Sona asked from her spot next to him.

"Yup, your sister gave me the idea"

"Of course she did."

**time skip**

_*Flash*_

Pierce and his wife appeared in Sirzechs office.

Grayfia was in her corner, Sirzechs was at his desk.

there was another Devil, one with jade robes and green spiked back hair.

Ajuka.

Pierce let his 'fun' side take over.

"Hey, Zechsy! Long time no see."

The crimson devil frowned. Ajuka covered his smirk with his hand. Grayfia let a small smile grow on her face.

"Anyway…... Ajuka, this is Pierce, AKA the green suited hunter."

"Is that what they're calling me now?"

"It appears so." the jade devil held out his hand.

They shook and Ajuka began to bombard him with questions about his armor.

**TIME SKIP**

They were now all sitting, laughing and drinking sake. Pierce looked over and saw Grayfia still in her corner and frowned.

"Hey, Grayfia! Why don't you come on over and join us."

She hid her look of surprise and just gave a small head shake.

"Its no use Pierce, not even I can get her to have fun." Sirzechs said with a smile.

"You just need to try harder Zechsy" he stood up and missed the laughs at Sirzechs new headache.

He walked over to Grayfia and held out a glass of Sake. He learned this trick from his good buddy Tannin. He leaned in close to her ear, he subtly let out some of his power so only she could feel it. And whispered only to her.

"Listen, you are going to join us and have fun. I don't take no for an answer, that was a direct order, understand?"

Grayfia felt all kinds of shivers from his actions, even some slight arousal. His power was dominant, even more so than her husband.

She took the glass. "H-hai, understood"

He walked back over with a now recollected Grayfia.

The looks of shellshock on their faces as Grayfia sat on the couch next to her husband and drank from her glass were priceless.

Sirzechs leaned over to him and whispered, "How in the 9 circles did you do that!?"

"Sorry, it's a secret."

It had been several hours and Grayfia was now thoroughly drunk. Apparently she was so lightweight that only three drinks turned her into a mess.

Sirzechs had brought her to bed and they were now in his office talking.

Sona passed out.

"It seems we are out of Sake, there should be another bottle in the Kitchen."

"I'll get it."

Pierce left the office and began his walk, the kitchen was pretty far away.

'Damn these devils and there maze mansions.'

He passed several maids who stopped to either stare at his strange features or drool over his form.

He reached a deserted hallway and felt like something was wrong. He entered the kitchen, but it was completely empty of staff. 'Somethin ain't right here'

He found the Sake and grabbed a bottle. He looked around the room. "Anyone in here?"

He walked back into the hallway, he made it a few feet before the doors to the kitchen slammed shut, the door at the other end of the hall followed.

He was trapped. The several doors that lined the long hallway opened. He dropped the sake in his pocket dimension.

A purple mist flowed out, he quickly summoned his armor. The armor filtered out all poisons and toxins. This mist was one meant to knock the target out.

He was completely fine, he would be without his armour. No kind of knockout spell could affect him. But he decided to play along. He began to fake stumble and cough, he staggered a few feet and fell to the ground and went limp, he burst his armor.

He was laying on his stomach with his eyes closed, so he couldn't see the one who stepped up to his fallen form.

He was teleported to another place, he was then placed on a bed.

There were no chains this time though. He could sense a lone yokai in the room. It approached the bed.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you, I never wanted this."

Piece opened his eyes. "Is that so?"

"Iyah!"

He sat up with a vicious smirk and looked at the small nine-tailed fox yokai.

"H-h-how are you awake!? Y-y-you should be unconscious from the mist!"

"It never affected me in the first place, that was what I call A+ acting skills."

She cowered in the corner. "P-p-please don't hurt me."

"Don't worry, I won't. I'm here for the idiots who decided to kidnap a VIP from Gremory territory."

He summoned his armor and walked over and kicked down the door.

He saw a girl with blonde hair and a rapiar outside the door.

"You're Awake!?"

"Hello Jenne, long time no see."

They clashed blades as several more figures rushed into the open space.

"Ah, Hercules, Sigfried, george, and Cao Cao"

"Stand down Pierce"

"Ha, it seems that you have forgoten w**ho** **the fuck I am"**

He transformed mid speech, he got taller, his armor got bulkier, and his sword turned into a large war hammer.

"**You dumbasses kidnapped me from Gremory territory and brought me to your hideout!"**

Pierce brought the hammer down and shattered the ground. He began to fight them off, all five. Like it was easy, and it was. None of them could beat him in this form.

He smacked Hercules across the room into a wall. One down.

He smashed the swords thrown at him from Jenne, parried Cao Cao, and just ignored Sigfried and George.

The battle ended with all of them unconcious. He gathered them up and tied them together with chains. He discovered something interesting, and took it and the little Yokai with him.

He then teleported back to Sirzechs. The yokai hiding behind him out of view.

"Hey, what took you so long?"

"Would you mind calling Serafall over here? I have a surprise"

**TIMESKIP**

"Pierce!" Sera yalled with joy. "You have a surprise for me?"

"Well, yes and no." he said."Come on out"

The little nine-tailed fox came out meekly.

"Is….is that Kuno!?"

"H-hai"

"Where did you find her?"

"She had been taken by them." he teleported the unconscious criminals.

Their eyes bulged.

He then summoned the true longinus. "That one had this"

"The true longinus!"

"Oh, also I found her" he then teleported an unconscious Yasaka into the room.

"Sirzechs fainted from the impossible overload," Serafall said. "I'm surprised I'm still conscious."

"Well, I will leave these to you. Bye"

_Flash_


	11. the meeting

"Pierce?"

"Yes Ophis?"

He was sitting on the couch with Tokah and his dragon. He got up and faced the dragon god.

"Is it true that you dealt with the hero faction?"

"Yes, don't worry, you are safe now" he leaned down and planted a kiss on her nose.

A small smile appeared on her face.

His phone then began to ring.

He excused himself.

"Hello?"

"_Hey!"_

"*sigh* what do you want _old man_"

"_There's a meeting between the three factions today"_

"I missed the part where that's my problem."

"_You are going to come as my guest"_

"Why me?"

"_I couldn't find Vali"_

"Fine, when is it?"

"_Right about now"_

"I hate you"

"_You love me!"_

_*click*_

He summoned his armor and teleported to his father's signature. He looked around the small room and saw everyone he expected to see.

Except the Gremory heiress had a dhampir with her. 'Forbidden balor view?'

He saw his wife over next to Rias.

His father sat directly in front of him, holding a folder out to him behind his head.

He took it and saw several pictures. The first was one of a scantily clad woman with a pair of glasses and dark tanned skin. He then read the note.

Azazel you son of a bi-

"Shall we get this meeting started?"Sirzechs asked.

"I would like to ask a question"

"Yes Michael?"

He gestured to Pierce.

"Why is the Hunter here?"

That's when Azazel dropped the bomb.

"That's because he is my son" he said with a smirk.

Sona was the only one who knew that. Everyone else was shell shocked.

"That's not possible…" Sirzechs said quietly.

Pierce released his twelve pitch black wings.

"Twelve!?"

"Yup"

He retracted them.

~0-0~

It took a while for them all to recover.

When they did, disaster struck.

Hundreds or thousands of magicians appeared.

His target also appeared.

Katerea Leviathan.

Anyone looking at Pierce would have seen his visor glow red.

"Target Identified" Pierce said out loud.

He charged and tackled Katerea through several walls and out the other side. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Katerea asked while getting up.

Then she saw who it was. "T-the Hunter?"

"Correct, and you're next"

"W-wai-_*shling*_ her body fell.

~0-0~

The magicians had been dealt with. Pierce brought Katereas head to Azazel.

"My job is done"

*flash*

"Ahem" Azazlel turned to see an angry Sirzechs.

"You have some explaining to do."

~0-0~

Pierce returned home to see Tiamat and a new girl that looked similar except her hair was silver and she had two wolf ears and a tail.

"Who is this?" Pierce asked

The girl walked to him and pressed her large 'assets' into his chest "Aww, master im hurt. You don't recognise me?"

He knew that voice.

"Tokah?"

"Yup"

"How did this happen?"

"I helped her to find and use her human form." Tiamat also pressed against him.

"Now I can finally express all my feelings towards you, _Master~"_

They both dragged him to his room.

~0-0~


	12. the return

Pierce woke up with Tokah in her human form on top of him, naked of course.

Tiamat was in the shower. He placed Tokah down and snuck into the bathroom, he stripped his boxers off and crept into the shower behind the great blue dragon. He was about to hug her when she spun around and kissed him instead, Pierce was surprised and stumbled and fell on his back, Tiamat followed. Pierce looked up with a pout. "I almost had you,"

"I'm a dragon, master, you can't sneak up on me"

They showered and got dressed. He had not seen Aria or Hoka in a while. He went into Aria's room and lost all brain function.

He opened the door and saw his sister kissing a body pillow that looked awfully like him.

"O-Onii-Chan!?"

He slowly closed the door and robotically went back to his now empty room and sat on his bed.

He had feared this ever since she started to insist that they sleep together.

*Knock Knock*

"Onii-chan?"

He sucked in air and steeled himself. He opened the door and pulled her in and locked it.

He placed several barriers around the room.

He sat her down on the bed and sat beside her.

"Aria….."

"I love you Onii-chan" she said with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"This is wrong Aria."

"I don't care! I love you more than a brother! I have always loved you. And I don't mind sharing you with the other girls."

"Aria…..do you really want this?"

"Yes! I want you to love me like you love Hoka and the others"

Pierce pulled his crying sister into his lap and hugged her. He hugged her tight and waited for her to stop crying.

She stopped crying and looked into her brother's eyes.

Now that he looked at her, she was adorable, he became subconscious of her features and her state of dress. She slept in a long thin nightshirt. He could see that she was bare underneath.

He felt his pants get tighter. "*ghasp*" she looked down then smirked at him. She pressed herself against him further. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Heenntaiiiiii…..you got hard from looking at your little sister"

"I...i-" "shhh, just accept it, you're a pervert for your sister."

"I am not! I ju-" "then how do you explain this~" she grinded on the bulge in his pants and let out a soft moan. She pushed him down and got on top of him. She then kissed him.

She rolled them over so he was over her.

She put on her innocent face and pulled up her shirt. Thankfully for his sanity she _was_ wearing underwear. "Onii-chan, it's my first time….please be gentle."

He was frozen, all he could do was stare, trying to get his brain to function.

Her innocent smile was replaced by an evil one.

"Don't just stare at your naked sister, you perverted beast."

She was now back on top of him, her shirt discarded.

"I need to punish this beast"

"Aria, please….stop"

"Why?"

"You're not old enough yet."

She slumped, he was right.

"Listen, if you really want this…..then I can give you kisses, until you are old enough."

He sat up and held her in his arms. "You are my adorable green-haired sister, Ari-chan"

She froze. Ari-chan. He called her that all the time when they were little.

She began to cry a bit.

"I love you nii-chan"

"I love you too, Ari-chan"

It was at this moment that fate decided to fuck with him.

The door opened, and in walked his wife.

**POV-Sona**

The last thing I expected to see today was my husband in bed with his naked sister on top of him.

"W-w-wait! It's not what it looks like!"

I closed the door and decided to wait outside. After a few minutes, Aria came out, fully dressed and went to her room. Then Pierce pulled me into the room.

**POV-PIERCE**

(one long explanation later.)

"Well, in devil culture, its not compleatly un heard of for devils to use incest to repopulate."

"Yeah, I know. But we are fallen angels."

Then Pierce smirked. He hugged his wife and got close to her ear. "Looks like we will have some hybrids running around soon"  
"...baka"

"Yup, and you married this idiot."

She giggled and turned to him. "I regret nothing"

They kissed.

Pierce then sighed.

"Hybrids, kittens, puppies, dragons. What's next?"

"I think that covers the spectrum."

~0-0~

Fate decided that he needed more on his plate. He was currently subduing Tiamat after catching her with chains when she sensed Ddraig nearby.

"Let me go Pierce!"

"No! We don't need the town being destroyed."

He reeled the chain dragon to him and pulled her in for a kiss.

He held her there, kissing her and roaming her body with his hands until she calmed down.

"S-stop….ahh nooo~"

"Are you going to be a good dragon?"

"But I-mhh" he silenced her with a quick kiss.

"I-mhh" again

"Pier-mhhh" and again"

"Fine" she stopped squirming.

"And _that_ is how you tame a dragon"

"Grrrr….if I was serious, you would have a lot more trouble."

The white chains dispersed and he held the dragon close. Getting close to her ear. "Is that so~?"

She shivered at his voice.

His hands began to roam and he planted kisses and small nips on her neck.

"Thats *moan* not fair ahh….."

She couldn't fight back, she was trapped. He had pushed her against the wall when he started.

"All's fair in love and war sweetheart~" he got closer "and this….is war" he nipped her ear.

Her legs became weak.

He caught her before she could fall and laid her on the couch and climbed over her. He resumed his 'torture'.

"The all mighty Chaos Karma dragon" he removed her top and her bra. "Reduced to a moaning, helpless mess. All because of a few loving touches."

Tiamat was far from ok, she was in hell but she was also in heaven. It felt amazing, but her pride was being ripped apart.

He was toying with her and she knew it.

His hand slipped under her waistband. "AHhhh!"

She knew he was sadistic but not how much.

She was so close, he had been keeping her on edge. So close to…...he stopped.

She opened her eyes, he was gone.

'That sadistic bastard, he better fuck me twice as hard tonight'

~0-0~

He was out hunting, no order this time, just a hunt for strays.

He should have seen it coming, Tiamat came into his room last night. She was very displeased.

He also got word that the 'kittens' should be coming in a month. As a pure neko, their birth times are quicker.

Since Kuroka was part devil, it would take a bit longer.

He picked up a scent. A Succubus.

He had an idea. He landed, dismissed his armor and suppressed his aura.

He put on the facade of a normal person and began to walk along the sidewalk.

"Hey big boy~" there it is.

"Huh?" he acted confused. Behind him stood the Succubus. She was the very definition of a delinquent. But female, wearing a red top and pants with tears in them.

"W-who are you?"

"I'm just looking for some fun" she released her pheromones. She got close and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up at him. "Would you like to help me?"

He played the part of the hypnotized prey.

"Uh huh" he said slowly.

"good,*giggle* follow me."

He did as he was told. He was led into an ally with three others, all dressed similarly. "I got another one girls."

"These humans are all the same, easy to get." one spoke.

"Oohh, I like this one, he's handsome." spoke another.

"He looks like he will last a while."

They began to argue over who would get him first….that is until they heard a chilling sadistic laughter. They turned to see their 'prey' was the culprit.

"Why is he laughing like that?"

"I don't know"

He looked up and they saw his red eyes glowing brightly.

"Welcome to the end of your days girls."

His armor was summoned and his sword was next.

They all adopted looks of terror.

"It's the Hunter!"

"Wait! Please don't kill us"

"Give me one good reason"

"We will leave and you won't see us again"

"It would be the same result if you were all dead"

"We will do whatever you want!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes! Anything!"

"Ok then, **hold still**"

~0-0~

Pierce walked out of the alley, armor caked in blood.

They didn't hold still.

"I know they were going to try to kill you but did you have to be so brutal?"

He turned and saw a woman in red armor similar to his sitting on a streetlight.

"I don't think you have the right to call _me_ brutal"

The woman dropped down soundlessly. Pierce burst his armor as she approached

"It's been a while"

"Indeed it has. It's good to see you"

"You have definitely grown in more places then one"

"It's been eight years."

"*giggle* and you have been keeping track?"

"What can I say, I have missed you. And so has Aria."

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so long, _dear brother~"_

_**Yes, cliffhanger I know. Ran outta time to write more. This is actually my longest chapter. Please leave reviews on what you think about my story. Cya next chapter.**_


	13. headaches

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so long, _dear brother_"

"It's good to have you back Shia"

Her armor was a deep red, with twin katanas crossed over her back. Said armor burst into red particles. Shia was a girl about his age. She was slightly shorter with his signature green hair and red eyes. She looked like an older version of Aria.

"You have not changed a bit, Shi-chan" her face went red.

"Please don't call me that, it's embarrassing"

"Listen, a lot of things have changed since you've been gone."

her head tilted cutely. "Like what?"

"Well first….." he held up his left hand.

"Is...is that a _wedding_ ring!?"

"Yeeaahhh….."

"Ok, ill worry about that later, what else changed?"

"Uh, well you're going to be an aunt." he closed his eyes.

"Not only did you marry someone, you also got her pregnant?"

"Well, not _her_"

"You got _someone else _pregnant?"

"Plural"

"PLURAL!? HOW MANY?"

"Uh, three…... possibly four."

"Iesus Christus" she muttered under breath, switching to another language.

"It would be best if you saw for yourself"

He grabbed her hand.

_*FLASH*_

~0-0~

When they arrived, the living room was empty.

"Sona! Are you here?"

"Hai, right here" she came out of the kitchen.

"Uh, Sona, this...is my _other_ sister"

"Shia, this is my wife"

"You had another sister?"

Shia pulled Sona aside.

"_Has that idiot done anything to you?"_

"_Uh no, he's a nice guy"_

She let her go.

Tokah came down the stairs in her human form.

"Master, who is this?"

"MASTER!?"

"Calm down! She is my familiar, I got her two years after you left. Show her Tokah"

Tokah switched to her wolf form while combing through her master's thoughts.

Next was Tiamat, who appeared in her small form on Pierce's head.

"Another familiar?"

"Yes, this is Tiamat"

"TIAMAT!?"

"You look like my master, who are you?"

"Tiamat, this is my other sister."

"Onee-chan!" Aria came down the stairs and saw her.

"Hey, Ari-chan."

~0-0~

They talked and caught up, soon it was Pierce and his two siblings.

"So where are the two others you got pregnant?"

"Pierce, who is that? Why does she look like you?"

Hoka walked in, her stomach semi inflated. She walked over and sat next to Pierce

"This is my other sister I told you about a while ago."

She turned to look at the girl.

"Shia?"

"Yes, I'm glad he told _someone_ about me"

"Nya, Hey Pierce, is this your other sister?"

Kuroka came in, looking like Hoka.

They talked while Pierce lost himself in thought.

Tiamat's stomach was still the same, so she may n-

"_Yes, yes she is"_

That leaves-

"_Yes, yes I am, and I'm happy."_

'Good,'

Tokah laid her head on his lap.

"_So when is Sona-sama's turn?"_

'Whenever she wants.'

~0-0~

Soon it was just a brother and a middle sister.

"So when's _my_ turn?~"

Pierce spit out his drink.

"W-what?"

She crept up to him, closer than she should be.

"You heard me~"

"Uh….uhm…."

_*flash*_

"Damn it"

_**GRIGORI**_

_*flash*_

"Hey, sport! What brings you here?"

"Shia is back"

Azazel spit out his Sake.

"Shia….. does she still…?"

"I don't know."

"Should I talk to her?"

"No, not right now anyway, she is still getting used to all the changes."

.

.

.

.

"Remember what you said about any and all females falling for me because of _that_?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It has affected Aria"

"PFFT HA HA HA HA HA" He burst into loud joyous laughter.

It took a while for his father to calm down.

"Oh, that is good."

"GOOD!? THIS IS ANYTHING BUT GOOD."

Pierce stood up and began to pace.

"She has been immune to it for a while, but recently she has been getting _aggressive._" He stopped when Azazel tried to hold back more laughter. Then continued

"Shia has been around me for less than a day and she seems to be affected as well."

He continued further.

"Sona seems to be the only one who was showing zero symptoms but she could just have very good restraint an-"

"Son, listen, What I told you about _that thing_ was a complete lie. It's your power and your natural aura that is attracting them as well as your personality."

.

.

.

.

A war hammer formed in Pierce's hands.

"H-hey, wait I- AAAHHHHHH

***SMASH***

~0-0~

Pierce returned home and went to his room. Shia was already there.

"Hello _dear brother_"

"You know this is wrong"

"What? Can't a loving sister sleep with her brother that she hasn't seen in eight years?"

She was just as clever if not more so than Aria.

He climbed into bed, that's when he saw that she was only in underwear.

Shia had the mind of a clever fox, but she also had a body that could drive any man insane. Luckily, he had five other gorgeous women in his house, so he could control himself.

Shia pouted when she got no reaction from him. Once he was settled, she snuggled up and clung to him. She made sure to press as much of her body to him as she could.

Still no reaction. 'Damn it'

"_You should know, he has five other beautiful girls around him. He has built up a resilience to us"_

Shia found out that Tokah had mental speaking abilitys. So she did not freak out.

'You're right, I will just have to try harder.'

"_You won't get any mercy from me"_

She looked into the corner of the dark room and saw two glowing yellow eyes. Tokah was in that corner for a while.

'Why don't we team up?'

"_...team up?"_

'Yeah, we can share him. I don't mind sharing with one other girl, but five is too many.'

"_That sounds good…it's a deal then"_

Tokah switched to her human form and stripped, she climbed into bed on Pierces' other side and mimicked Shia's actions.

Pierce just wondered if Tokah knew that with their soul bond, he could hear everything she said…..

**~0-0~~0-0~~0-0~~0-0~~0-0~~0-0~~0-0~~0-0~~0-0~~0-0~**


	14. Beach day

Pierce awoke to two naked women sleeping on him.

This was the death trap commonly known as 'the loving embrace'

One so deadly it's said that a man could be trapped for hours on end.

It would take all of his strength to escape.

.

.

.

.

_*Flash*_

Or….not.

He got dressed and escaped the room, only to run into another trap.

This one is even deadlier. It's his one weakness. 'The cute' Aria was in a bathing suit. It was one she had picked out when Pierce's brain had shut down after imagining her in it.

Critical hit!

"Oniiiii-chan! Can we go to the beach?" she struck a pose

Extreme Combo!

Finish him!

"Pllleeeaassse?" She used her finishing move. The puppy dog eyes.

Fatality!

"Y-yeah, we can go to the beach"

He slid down the wall to the floor, trying to recover.

"Yaaay!" she skipped down the hall.

"Wow, she was right, cute really is your weakness."

Sona was also in a bathing suit. She walked passed.

The door opened and revealed Shia, she saw Pierces state and knew what had happened. 'Damn It, Aria got him'

~0-0~

They had an hour before they planned to leave for the beach, he spent that time taking Tokah and Tiamat shopping for swimsuits.

BIG. MISTAKE.

They had both picked out several and dragged him into the changing room. This was the women's only side of the store.

He was subjected to a small modeling contest. That in which Tokah had won.

"_Phase one is complete"_

'Good job Tokah, now for the next part.'

They all gathered around Pierce, since he was the one transporting them. He had decided on an island that was deserted. They could use magic to make a small private beach house.

When they arrived, they got to work on doing that. Shia had arrived in her armor.

"Any reason you are in that?"

"I wanted a quick spar. Let's head to the other side of the island. No one will be bothered."

The cats were staying in the recently made air conditioned beach house, for obvious reasons.

They began their trek into the forested part of the Island. He could sense Tokah following. Shia suddenly vanished into the trees.

Oh shit.

He forgot, she was the type to use guerrilla hit and run tactics. They obviously made a bet, he had an idea of what it was.

He summoned his armor and blunted his sword into a bat.

He guessed that if Shia was defeted by Pierce then Tokah would get him. And if Pierce lost, then he was gonna get raped by his sister.

_Hell_ to the _NO_.

He needed to get to an open space, so he broke into a sprint for the beach in any direction.

Shia was jumping around in the trees. Her armor was sleeker, more for mobility and speed, but still tough as hell.

Pierce can take hits and hit back twice as hard. _Especially_ in his second form.

Her second form was what she called "The blood shadow" after her name "blood hunter".

She could go invisible, had daggers that could be both Light and Dark, and she can become a shadow. A blood shadow.

He stopped dead, A red streak passed in front of him. He jumped forward and swung his bat in a reverse grip. Effectively clotheslining his sister.

He broke into a sprint and made it out onto a beach. He stopped and faced the forest.

A red figure slowly walked out of the forest, a sway on her hips.

"Good job _brother_. But i'm not done with you yet.

She charged and threw some pellets, they exploded into red gas clouds.

A smoke screen.

He stopped and listened…...Left! He blocked a strike.

….Back! He spun around and blocked again.

….Right! This time he blocked and reached out and grabbed. "Iyah!"

The smoke cleared, he saw that he had reached out and grabbed…..her breast.

"Oh my, Pervert~"

*_CRACK*_

He wasted no time with her games and swung for the fences, she flew back and tumbled through the sand a couple of feet. She stood up

Her visor was cracked. She charged right at him. The attack was dodged and she was grabbed, by the neck this time, and held up.

"Are you done with your games, Sister?"

"Not yet," she got free of his grasp, her form became more streamlined and she vanished from view.

This is what he was waiting for. He entered his second form. And waited…..and waited….

*CLANK*

**[wh-what?]**

**{you have forgotten, sister.}**

She was grabbed again.

**{in your form you are faster, and more agile.**

**While I am stronger in every aspect. Hitting me is like hitting a wall with your bare fist.}**

**[damn it]**

**{do you yield?}**

"Yeah yeah, put me down now" she reverted to her base armor. Then burst.

He set her down and his armor burst. He hugged her close and kissed her nose. "You tried," he said cheekily.

A chain appeared in his hand. He sent it toward a bush. "Iyah!"

He reeled in Tokah and dragged her to him.

"I think you both have been bad girls"

Shia took it in stride. "Please punish me"

She pressed herself against him. "I've been a bad girl"

Tokah joined in, pressing herself against him as well. "Please master"

"Very well" Pierce smiled evilly, he had a better idea.

~0-0~

Pierce stepped out of the forest, he entered the beach house to check on his cats.

Hoka was first.

He slid open the door to her room, entered, and closed it.

His eyes bulged, there were several empty bowls piled around the room. Hoka was inhaling another.

"Hoka!?"

She stopped eating and looked at him. Her ears drooped now that she had been caught.

"Hey….."

"'Hey'?" he repeated. "Did you eat all of this at one time?"

"Yeah…"

He walked over and took the bowl from her hands. "Listen, I know that you are having twins, but you don't need to eat several tons of food all at once. It's not healthy."

"I know…..but I just want to make sure they are well fed and healthy."

Pierce had an idea to lighten the mood. He leaned down and placed an ear on her belly. "Did d'ya hear that guys? Mama's gonna eat _everything_ to keep you healthy."

*BONK*

"Baka!"

He laughed as he left the room. "Just don't eat more than necessary."

He walked to Kuroka's room and entered.

"Nya~ hello darling, did you come here to check up on me?"

"Yes, yes I did."

She was laying on her bed. Her tails extended and wrapped around his neck, he was pulled to her.

"Nya~ I want you _so bad_ right now, but it might not be safe with how big you are"

He escaped her tails and coughed into his hand.

"Well, aside from that, how are you?"

"I'm ok, just bored…..and horny."

"Get some rest, you will feel better."

He gave her a kiss and exited the room. He got to the main room and walked into a sand covered Shia.

"Don't think this is over, _brother_"

"I would be sad if it was, _sister"_

She walked to the bathroom.

He walked outside to see his wife laying on a beach chair, under an umbrella, reading a book.

He snuck up behind her.

"Whatcha read'n?"

"IYAH!" she jumped up and saw Pierce chuckling.

"WH-*kiss*

"I ha-*kiss*

"Pi-*kiss*

"*sigh*"

She snuggled into his hug.

"Why?"

"Because you're cute when you're angry"

"I hate you"

"You love me"

"Ple- ahh"

His hands began to roam her.

"*moan* Pierce….ah st-ahhh"

She began to squirm. He got close to her ear.

"I don't know how much longer I can wait~" he said in a tone that made her legs weak.

Then, it stopped.

He was gone.

She needed a new swimsuit.

~0-0~~0-0~~0-0~

Let me know what you guys think. Improvements, suggestions, comments, and flames are all accepted. (flames will be read and ignored.)


	15. the time comes

Quick A/N: There is a large time skip for the sake of the plot, I have covered that up with a bit of magical bullshit. This is a fanfiction, rules do not apply.

~0-0~ ~0-0~

Pierce wished he could meet whatever god was in charge of his fate….and punch them in the face as hard as possible.

Shia had shown that she was not afraid to rape her _dear brother_.

He was sure of that.

The reason for that was because he had woken up and was currently chained to his own bed. Tokah and his sister were on top of him.

"You won't escape this time"

The chains were sealing his powers. He did have one last trick up his sleeve.

"Want to bet on that?"

She smirked.

'Hey Tiamat'

"_Yes, master?"_

He was going to regret this.

'If you can get me away from Shia, I will let you do whatever you want with me tonight'

He could practically _feel_ the smirk on the dragon's face.

"_Promise?"_

'Yes'

"What could you possibly d-" the door swung open and Tiamat rushed in, tackling Shia and breaking the chains. He got up and threw a quick "Told ya" to his sister. *FLASH*

He had decided that teleporting to Serafall was a good idea. He had not seen her in a while.

Fate said no.

When he arrived at her room, she was hugging a body pillow that looked like him.

'WHERE DID THEY GET THESE?"

"P-pierce?"

"Uh, wow this is awkward."

Sera just stared.

"I uh, ill be on my w-OOF!"

The maou had tackled him to the floor.

"Teleporting into a maou's room without permission~"

She cooed.

"Right in the middle of my private time too. You are a naughty boy Mr. Hunter"

"he….hehe, well I can explain"

"No need to explain, hentaiiiiii"

*Kiss*

~0-0~

After getting raped by a Maou, he went home and spent a while dodging his sister.

He went into Ophis's room to hide.

"Hello"

"Hey Ophis, can I hide here for a while?"

"From your sister?"

"Yeah"

"Yes, On one condition" she floated up to his eye level.

"You want a kiss, don't you?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

He sighed.

*Kiss*

He grabbed her from the air and pulled her in for a kiss.

She floated back down to the ground happily.

"PIERCE!"

Shia was on a rampage…...again. This was the norm now.

It's been three weeks since she returned.

"It seems she really wants you"

"That's the problem"

"It is not uncommon for Supernatural beings to-"

"I know! I know!"

He felt his sisters aura get closer to the door.

"Sorry, gotta run!"

He ran to the other side of the room and jumped through the window.

It was closed.

The door busted open, Shia looked around. "Where?" she asked the dragon.

Ophis silently pointed to the window. She saw its broken state.

~0-0~

Pierce sighed as he walked down the sidewalk. Staying out of the house will get him away from his sister.

He saw a familiar sleek black cat up in a tree by the campus, sitting on a branch, facing away from him.

Seemingly enraptured by something

No humans were present. He summoned his chain"

_*WHISH* _"NYAH!" _*ZIP*_

He pulled the terrified cat into his arms, holding her in a cradle cary.

The cat pouted when she saw who had done it.

"There were other ways of getting my attention ya know,"

"But you're cute when you're angry"

"Baka"

"Who were you spying on?"

"Wha- how did you know?"

"Your tail was swaying back and forth, it only does that when you are looking at something interesting"

"I saw my sister."

"Shirone?"

"Yeah…..can you put me down now? This position is embarrassing"

_Revenge_

"Nope~ your soft~" he brought Kurokas body to the side of his face and began to snuggle her soft fur.

_*Shing*_

Her claws popped out.

"Ok, Ok, calm down kitty."

He placed her on his shoulder.

"Let's go see your sister."

**POV-KONEKO/SHIRONE**

Bucho was making us do training drills, I had weights around my ankles. I am supposed to run until I can't anymore.

Kiba-senpai is basically doing the same thing.

Aisa-senpai is doing magic training with Akeno-senpai.

Issei senpai was doing pushups with a very large boulder. Bucho is sitting on top.

"Hey! Gremory!"

They all stopped and Issei-senpai collapsed under the boulder.

It was Pierce-senpai. He walked in with a smile on his face. There was a black cat on his shoulder.

'I-i-is t-that…...Onee-chan?'

"Hello Pierce, what brings you here?"

"Well I was wondering if I could borrow Shi-uh-Koneko for a sec?"

'He knows _that_ name!'

Buchos eyes narrowed. "Whatever you wish to say to _Koneko_….You can say to all of us"

**POV-NORMAL**

Kuroka switched to her human form.

"Before you all do something stupid, she is no longer a criminal" Pierce summoned a scroll. It floated over to Rias's hands.

.

.

.

.

"Dear Satan, he's right"

"I looked over the case and found out the truth"

"There's no way you are that smart"

"I wouldn't have married him if he wasn't" Sona walked over and into Pierce's hug. "He is the smartest idiot I know"

"Damn straight," Pierce said with his chest puffed out.

The ORC deadpanned.

Terms were set. Pierce stood in the room with Sona, 'guarding' Koneko from Kuroka. The room was soundproofed.

The two cats began to talk.

They talked for a while and ended with both cats hugging and crying.

~0-0~

Pierce was creeping up behind Tiamat, she was planting Dragon apples in the garden that he never knew he had.

His presence was nonexistent, he made no noise, he made sure his scent was covered.

He was _right_ behind her.

He quickly hugged her "Surprise"

"IYAHH!" *THWACK*

Pierce was hit with something hard and leathery.

He picked himself up from the creator.

"BAKA! I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!"

He saw Tiamat now had a tail, one that sparked interest in him.

"I told you that I would get you"

She pouted. He hugged her. *kiss*

"Better?"

"No…."

*kiss*

"One more?"

*kiss*

She snuggled into him…. "Yah! Nooo! Ahh...stop!"

He was right, her tail was just as sensitive as a cat tail.

"*moan* Nooo, ahhh….please-Ahh!"

"Please what _darling_"

His other hand went down.

"Ahh please..st-AAhhhh"

"Stop" Shia came outside.

He stopped immediately

"Aww, playtimes over" he ran off, his sister chasing.

'That bitch' Pierce was actually going to _finish_ her that time.

~0-0~

It was night time now. He had escaped, the deal he formed with his sister said so. If he could escape her until bedtime, he was a free man.

A blue magic circle formed and Tiamat showed up, with a vicious sharp-toothed smile.

She slowly approached the side of the bed. "Daaaaarrrllliiiing" he forgot about the promise he made.

"Hey"

She mounted him.

"Are you ready to be milked by a dragon?"

"Not exactly"

She leaned close to his face.

"Too bad" *kiss*

~0-0~

"Hello?"

"_Yes, is this Mr. uh….Kazumo?"_

"Yeah…..who is this?"

"_I am a doctor at Sitri central hospital, The delivery ward to be exact. our patient asked us to call her husband."_

*FLASH*

**UNDERWORLD**

He locked on to Hokas signature immediately and teleported. He appeared next to a bewildered doctor holding a phone.

He saw her in a room. He was stopped before he could enter.

"People are not allowed in that room yet."

"Its ok, let him go."

"Hai, Sitri-sama."

He saw Sona approaching.

"Thanks"

He opened the door and walked in, he went right to Hoka's side.

"Im here"

"Pierce, I'm sca-"*kiss*

"Don't be scared, everything will be fine. We _will_ get home, and have two kittens with us"

"Mrs. Kazumo, its time"


	16. the children

Pierce, Kuroka, and Shia managed to create a time displacement spell that they cast around the house.

It had been ten years since then.

To anyone outside the barrier, it had only been ten days.

Their children had grown up to be good. The twins, Hakua and Makoto had gained both of their parent's abilities.

Hakua was the spitting image of her mother, except for one thing. She had long purple hair with a streak of green. Her eyes were a bright magenta, a mix of both her father's red eyes and her mother's purple. She had one green cat ear and one purple, her tail was also purple. She had her mother's timid nature, but she also had her father's want for adventure. She also had gotten her father's ability to summon a set of Magenta armor. Her aunt was going to make sure she was trained _very _well. Pierce didn't like that.

Makoto was like a clone of his father, spiked green hair, glowing red eyes, the same humor, it was as if they were the same person. The only thing he got from his mother was his Neko abilities. He was brave, hard-headed, and even started to pick up a slight sadistic side. He loved to torment his sister. He also gained a set of dark green armor.

Kurai was also the spitting image of her mother. The long black hair, the golden eyes, her 'adventurous' nature. Kurai was special in a different way, she wasn't quite bipolar, but she got her father's silent and deadly hunter personality. One second she was calm and lazy, always teasing her siblings. Next thing you know, she is silent, a calculating look in her eyes. When she locks eyes with anyone, they get a shiver down their spine. _A predator_. Just like her father. He decided he would help train her 'predator' side. She gained a black suit of armor.

Vanna was a special case as well, with her being the daughter of Tiamat and Pierce. Her hair was cyan, her eyes were a bright yellow. She got her mother's hot-headedness and her pride, combined with her father's stubborn nature made teasing her fun. Her armor was cyan blue, but it was more draconic. It looked like the heavenly dragon's scale male.

She calls herself the chaos dragon empress.

Last but not least, was Vince. He was a wolf/fallen hybrid. He didn't get any physical traits from his father, but he _did_ get his father's personality. His armor was silver, and wolf-like in form.

They all very quickly learned that they could fly with their armor.

Their weapons were interesting, when they first gained access to their armor, they could choose two custom weapons. Their primary, and their second form primary.

Hakua was hesitant about using a weapon but ended up choosing a Japanese katana.

Makoto was excited about his new weapon. He chose a long dual-sided war ax.

Kurai chose twin short swords, like the assassin she wished to be.

Vanna had chosen a regular sword and shield. She wanted to be a defender. A shield to her loved ones.

Vince had decided to wield a serrated longsword.

They were all trained and had a good grasp, but not perfect.

Today was the day the time distortion field will drop. All five were nervous in their own way.

"Just a few more minutes," Hoka said while hugging Hakua.

"I'm scared mommy"

"Ah get over it," said Makoto.

"Dude, not cool," said Vince.

"Don't make me come over there, Mako" Vanna threatened

"oh yeah?" Makoto responded.

"calm down ladies" Kurai spoke from her spot on the couch.

"OI!"

They had been homeschooled by the materials Sona could get from her family. They ran a good school system for Devils.

They will be going to Kuoh as first years starting tomorrow, today they will be seeing the outside.

The ten years had been rough for Pierce, they were rough because he had no escape from his own sisters.

Now though, Aria was 22 years old in supernatural years, she still kept her height give or take a few inches.

Hakua was the oldest of the five, if only by a few minutes over Makoto, both being ten.

The rest following at eight.

Pierces first plan was to take the kids to meet their grandfather.

He was currently alone with the five of them.

"You guys remember the plan right?"

"""""Hai"""""

They all respond affirmatively

_*Crack*_

It was time.

_*SHATTER*_

_*FLASH*_

_**GRIGORI**_

_*FLASH*_

"Hey long ti- Woah"

"Hello _father"_

"Are these?..."

"Yes, these are your grandchildren"

He stared for a moment.

"Time distortion?"

"Yup"

Pierce pointed to Hakua and Makoto, they stepped up.

"These are my demon spawn twins"

""OI!""

"Hakua-" she waved "-and Makoto" He also waved.

He pointed to Kurai, and she stepped forward. "This is Kurokas daughter Kurai"

She eyed her grandfather with her predatory gaze.

He then pointed to Vanna. "This is my little dragon, Vanna"

She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Last but not least, this is Vince"

"This is great!" Azazel said happily. Until he saw the vicious grin on his sons face.

Pierce snapped his fingers.

Azazel watched as they all were covered with armor similar to his sons.

"They all gained your powers?"

"Yup"

He snapped again.

This time weapons all appeared in their hands.

Azazel caught on. "W-wait...you wouldn't want to hurt grandpa would you?"

"Five-second head start…._father" _

_The leader did not need to be told twice_

He fled the room.

"Get'em"

His children all chased their grandfather. All except for Hakua. "I don't want to hurt grandpa"

He patted her helmet covered head.

"Pierce!" uh oh. He was tackled from the side.

"Dad!"

"Dad?" Penemue mimicked from the floor

"Yes, you are an aunt, Peny"

_*burst*_

Penemue saw the small cat girl and squealed. She hugged the small girl and started to fill her head with promises of spoiling among other things.

~0-0~

Nighttime was less awkward than he thought it would be. The girls had decided that they did not want any more kids. That didn't mean they didn't want to suck him dry every night, so they had Kuroka fix the problem with senjutsu. It was a permanent one that made sure they won't get pregnant.

They also figured out a schedule. There were six girls that wanted to sleep with him, they created a schedule, one girl for each day.

Monday - Hoka.

Tuesday - Sona.

Wednesday - Shia and Aria.

Thursday - Tokah.

Friday - Tiamat.

Saturday and Sunday were whoever Pierce picked.

Today was Saturday, that meant headaches as far as Pierce was concerned.

He did the smart thing most of the time and chose the one that he knew wouldnt try to rape him when the lights went out, and that was Sona.

He had to make sure that he did not pick Sona every time as not to get accused of favoritism.

Tonight was not one of those nights.

"I've noticed that you pick me a lot."

Damn it.

"Is it because you're getting tired of all the 'action' you get?"

"You're too damn smart."

*giggle* "what if I wanted some?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"Do you?"

She snuggled further into him.

"...Mabey..."

"You _are_ my wife, you can ask me any time"

His free hand began to roam her nude figure gently.

"I'm already quite familiar with your body"

"...baka" her blush returned with a vengeance.

"I know all your weak spots….like here"

"Ahh...w-wait"

"And here"

"noooo…."

He got close to her ear. "And _here_"

"AAhhh! Please...stop"

"Ok, you said so"

His hand was grabbed before he could pull it back fully

"..."

"What's wrong princess? You told me to stop" he said with a teasing tone.

"...don't stop…." she whispered,

"What was that?" he asked with a smirk.

"Don't stop…." she said it louder this time.

"Are you sure?"

"...y-yes…"

"Ok"

*kiss*

He resumed his roaming and planted kisses on her neck, going back over all the places he knew would drive her crazy. Even some spots she didn't know would feel good. He moved over her and increased his actions.

This went on for a few minutes before she stopped him.

"I….I want you" she breathed out, staring into his red eyes with hearts in hers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

Pierce cast a barrier around the room.

Tiamat and Tokah owed him ten bucks each.


	17. sparing deals

*CLANG*

"Come on, I know you can hit harder than that!" Vanna teased from behind her helmet.

The kids were sparing, boys vs girls.

"Why don't you put down that shield and fight me?" Vince had been trying to break through her guard for a while.

On the other side, Makoto was holding off Hakua and Kurai. He was being pushed back.

Kurai was fast, he could handle that. But Hakua was throwing in attacks he had to block.

They had a bet. If the boys win, they get to go with their father on a trip to see Tannin.

If the girls win, Their father has to do something for each of them. One wish that he must grant for each of them.

Makoto tripped and stumbled, Hakua was about to capitalise on his mistake.

*CLANG*

A green longsword blocked her pink blade.

"Dad!?"

"Things seemed a bit dicey"

Makoto got his bearings. "Thanks dad"

Pierce pushed back Hakua, Makoto faced Kurai.

"This is unfair dad!"

"All's fair in love and war"

*THUNK* Pierce was hit hard and he flew across the yard.

"Aunt Shia!"

"Foul play, _sister_"

"But 'All's fair in love and war' _brother"_

They all got organized, three vs four.

The fight went on until it was one v one. They were standing twenty feet across from each other.

Shia knew she couldn't beat her brother alone.

"_It's a good thing your not alone"_

Tokah walked up next to Shia.

"Even together we may not have a chance"

"How about now?" Tiamat showed up, along with Kuroka.

Pierce was getting more amped up if anything.

Shia was feeling a bit better.

"This is get-AGH"

Pierce was his from behind and stumbled.

"Sorry darling, I hope you understand," Hoka said as she joined the girls.

They heard a crazed laughter.

"Oh I understand…" His form began to change.

**[I understand completely]**

Shia and the rest looked on in worry.

Outside the barrier, the kids and Sona looked on in awe.

"Woah"

"coooool"

"Dad is a badass!"

**[damn straight!]** He looked over the five girls. **[this is going to be **_**fun**_**]**

Kuroka and Hakua stayed back as 'artillery'

Tiamat planned to engage him directly, like a dragon does.

Tokah and Shia used hit and runs.

Pierce shrugged off the hits from the 'artillery'.

He dodged and blocked hits from Tiamat.

He caught his sister and threw her into Tokah, eliminating the wolf.

He turned back to Tiamat and caught her next punch, she took a deep breath and spewed a large stream of fire at him.

When she stopped, he had marks of burns on his armor. He reached up with his other hand. Tiamat knew what he was about to do.

He reached up and tapped her nose **[boop]** they all watched as Tiamat collapsed from one touch.

"Wh-what did you just do!?" His sister yelled.

Kuroka and Hoka froze in shock.

**[its a secret]**

He swung his warhammer and hit his sister directly in the chest.

She flew into the side of the barrier and it cracked.

The crack reformed soon after.

Tiamat had been teleported outside the field.

He turned to the cats, they were both forming an attack together.

Chains sprung up from the ground and bound him in place.

**[hmm]**

The attack was thrown and it hit hard

_*BOOOOOOOOMM*_

The dust cloud was large.

They all watched with held breath.

It cleared, there he stood. He was leaning on the hammer. The cats collapsed from exhaustion.

He was hit from behind by a red flash. He stumbled forward. He was hit again,

And again,

And again,

And again,

The flash stopped to reveal Shia in a more streamlined red armor.

Pierce stood tall.

She charged again, twice as fast.

**[gotcha]**

He reached out and grabbed her by the helmet.

He lifted her and… _*SMASH*_ put her in a new crater on the ground.

**[I warned you, **_**sister**_**]**

"I...I surrender"

She was taken outside. But the barrier stayed up.

**[wha-** _*FREEZE*_

He was suddenly trapped in a large block of ice.

They turned and saw Sona, standing a bit away from him, surrounded by large whips made of water.

The ice shattered and he turned around.

"I should have known" he was in his normal form.

"I'm not alone"

*CLANG*

Again he was struck from behind. He stumbled and looked back. "Aria?"

She was holding a green bat in her hand.

"Shia-chan promised me ice cream if I helped sona"

Pierce turned to see the smug grin on his sister's face.

"Well played, _sister"_

What his sister didnt know, was that Aria had changed her favorite dessert to a certain kind of chocolate from the candy store in the center of town. He remembered that the last time they passed it, she had her eye on a box of assorted chocolates the size of a large shoe box

"Hey Ari-chan" she looked at him. He held up his hand, and said box appeared.

"This is yours if you go back inside"

Her armor burst and she zipped up to him and took the box.

"Now who's your favorite sibling?"

"You are Onii-chan!" he patted her head. _*Flash*_

Everyone else watched with deadpan.

"Nice try sister" he called out. "I know her better"

"Well unlike her, I can't be bribed" Sona said, her whips waving around.

Pierce smirked under his helmet. He had taken Sona on plenty of dates, he had seen her looking into a particular store when she thought he wasn't looking.

Sona may look and act like a stoic ice queen all the time, but deep down she was a girl like any other. She liked anime, manga, and other things. She just makes sure that NO ONE knows.

He knows.

The store she looked into was a comic book store. One that has action figures and other collectables. She was looking at a special exclusive release comic book that portrayed a certain magical girl Satan.

He held up his hand and summoned another box. A box that Sona recognized almost immediately.

"No….y-you didn't….."

"Oh I did princes" His armor burst.

She both loved him for it, and wanted to hit him at the same time.

She held the box in her hand. He leaned down and kissed her nose.

"HYYAAH!" *THUNK*

The last thing he saw has a roundhouse kick from a black armored boot

~0-0~

Pierce sighed as he sat up from the bed, Kurai had been hiding, no one knew.

The door opened, in walked Kurai.

He looked at her with a smirk. "You are my new favorite child"

"Are you ready to grant my wish?"

"Yeah, come here" she came and sat on her father's lap.

"I want to meet Aunt Shirone."

"I can arrange that, and I'm sure mother would be happy too."

He gave the little assassin a kiss on the nose and sent her out.

Hakua came in next. He picked her up and she sat on his lap.

"And what do you want?"

"I want to meet uncle Zechs"

"Really? I guess I could do that"

"Yay!"

He kissed her on the nose and sent her out.

Last was Vanna.

"And what do you want, my dragon princess?"

She leaned in close to his ear.

.

.

.

.

His brain shattered.

"E-eh?"

~0-0~

_*flash*_

"Hey Zechsy! Long time no see!"

"*sigh* Can you please stop calling me that?"

"Aww don't be like that, I came here to tell you that you're an Uncle!"

From the corner, Grayfia spit out her tea. Her face went red from the stares. "I-im sorry" she began to clean up her mess.

"I'm an Uncle?"

"Yup, let me quickly explain"

((one explanation later))

"Ahh, I see now"

In a quick pink flash, Hakua appeared.

"This is Hakua, she is Hoka's daughter."

"Hey uncle Zechs!"

Pierce then got an evil smile on his face

"You know Hakua, Aunt Grayfia _loves _hugs"

The girl ran over and hugged the surprised maid. She gave Pierce a glare, but hugged the girl back.

Sirzechs smiled.

"So, will you be coming to the youth devils meeting tonight?"

"Hmm, will I be there as your bodyguard mr devil king?"

"Well, I think that there is a good chance that the meeting may be attacked"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, we are allying with the norse gods. Lord Odin thinks that Loki may attack"

"Ok, give me the file and I will do the rest"

"Lord Odin doesn't want him killed"

"I do capture missions too"

"Do you think you can get your hand out of my pocket for once?"

"Hey, I have a daughter now. I need the money"

"You get your usual pay, the meeting will start in three hours, everyone is gathering now. Care to join me?"

"Can you get home Hakua?"

"Yes father, i'm not a baby anymore"

"Tell your mother to start dinner without me"

_*flash*_

~0-0~

The hunter stood by on the stage. "Why don't you go and meet all the other young Devils, we have two more hours."

"Sure, why not"

He walked though the area, there were already lots of devils gathered. He got looks of awe and fear from most.

He got lustful stares from most of the female devils, even some married ones.

He noticed a group of women staring at him hungrily.

He decided to 'flex' a bit.

_*burst*_

With his armor gone, his physique was on display. Sona had talked him into getting a black tuxedo. He let out some of his power solely on the group.

He gave them a smirk as he saw some of the braver ones lick their lips and close in on him.

There were three. "Hello _hunter_" all three of them began to feel his form, growing with hunger for him.

"Would you mind _playing_ with us for a bit?~"

He let them press against him before pushing them away a bit. "Sorry girls, but i'm taken" he held up his hand with the ring.

They frowned. "Who is the one that managed to catch the hunter?"

"That would be me"

Sona made her way through the crowd, she was amazing. She was wearing a beautiful dark blue dress.

"The Sitri heiress?"

He placed an arm around her. "Damn right, she shot me right through the heart without even trying" he said while pulling her closer.

"...baka"

"May I remind you that you married this idiot?"

The three women walked off.

He had to lean down a bit to kiss her.

She led him through the crowd to where she and Rias were talking, with their queens of course.

"Sorry I'm late, ladies" he sat down next to his wife and pulled her to him. She blushed a bit in return.

"Ara, ara, it seems that our ice queen has melted a bit"

"Hmm, you are Akeno, correct?"

"Yes, that is right"

"We have a lot in common"

"Indeed we do"

"You better not be flirting with another girl in front of me"

"I would never"

He felt a strong presence approaching.

"Hello cousin" they turned to see a man with brown hair and noble attire with the Bael clan symbol.

"Hello Sairaorg."

Pierce stood up.

"Sairaorg Bael"

"The man in the green suit"

They gave each other battle hungry stares.

They both 'shook hands' and by that they tried to crush the others hand.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. All looked to see two devils standing apart from each other.

"Ahh, I will handle this"

"Pierce! Please don't kill them" Sona said after him.

"No promises"

Zephyrdor Glyas-Labolas and Seekvaira Agares were arguing.

"Hey, Zephyradork, why don't you leave the lady alone and go back home"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the guy that will remove your head from your shoulders if you cross me the wrong way"

"Oh yeah? Why don't y- *POW*

Pierce got impatient.

"You all right, Agares?"

"Y-yeah, thank you" her face dusted pink.

An audible facepalm could be heard from Sona's general direction.

~0-0~

"Shall we get this meeting started?" Sirzechs asked the crowd rhetorically. Pierce stood behind him, deciding to keep the armor off.

They discussed several things, finally Odin appeared, along with, 'damn, that is one hot Valkyrie'

As if sensing the stare, the Valkyrie looked around until locking eyes with the handsome green haired man.

He gave her a smirk and a wink.

Her face went full blush and she began to freak out. She quickly got her shit together and stood still.

Pierce loved the effect he has on this girl, for some reason, his sadistic side came out almost full force.

He had to focus.

"Objection"


	18. AN

Hey guys, I have been stuck lately and I am not sure what to do. If any of you have any suggestions (nothing too big) I will see if I can work them in.


	19. Loki-2

"You are a fool if you think you can beat a god, boy"

"Blah blah, yeah I've heard that one before"

"Hmm"

Loki snapped his fingers. Fenrir, Hati, and Skoll came out from some circles.

The god raised his hand over his head and summoned a giant snake creature.

"Attack"

The wolves dashed at the man.

A red blur flashed by, Skoll no longer had a head.

"What!"

Pierce smirked. "You could have called, Sister"

"Where's the fun in that, Brother"

"Great, theres two"

Pierce transformed and smashed Fenrir with his hammer.

Hati was tackled by a familiar wolf.

"_I'm here too master"_

'I'm glad'

Pierce fended off the large wolf and knocked it unconscious.

"**Loki!"** the god looked to the 'boy'

"**How about you face me fairly if im so easy to beat"**

"Simple, you are not worth my time"

Pierce released his wings and leveled out with the god.

"**Would you like to test that?"**

"What are you going on about, boy?"

"**Hit me with your best attack, right now"**

"Are you insane!?" his sister yelled from below.

"**Yes, yes I am"**

Loki did just what was asked. He formed a few circles and blasted the man in the green suit.

Pierce was sent flying into the mountainous terrain.

"Pierce!" Shia reached the creator to see Pierce stand up from the ground. His armor was scratched and dented, he was bleeding from several places.

"**My turn"**

Pierce ran from the creator and flew up at the annoyed god.

Loki tried to form a shield, the hammer shattered it and sent the god into the ground.

He gave chase and smashed the ground where the god was,, he dodged at the last second.

"I may have underestimated you"

"**That's an understatement"**

Pierce continued to knock the god around like a pinball.

Eventually, Loki fell unconscious.

"**Aww man, and I was having fun too"** he said in a sad voice.

A norse magic circle formed, the Valkyrie from before came out.

Pierce dropped the god in front of her

"Lookin for this?"

"You….you did it…."

"Yup, and it was fun too"

"Asgard thanks you for your assistance"

"No problem"

They talked for a while and finally returned home.

He was tackled by purple blur.

"Where have you been?" Hoka asked.

"Fighting a god"

"You fought a _god_!?"

"That's so cool!"

His children gathered around to hear the story.

Sona stood back as she massaged her temples.

"So you suddenly disappeared without telling anyone anything, fight a god, and come back like it was a walk in the park"

"Yes"

"That is why I chose him as my mate"

They turned to see an older version of Ophis approaching.

"Im guessing you came out of your room for a reason besides that?"

"That is correct" she purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him.

'On the topic of dragon gods, I still need to fulfill Vanas wish…'

He was pulled into Ophis's room just as he finished that thought

*flashback*

"You want what?"

"I want to see Great Red"

"That's uh….a bit extreme…..don't you think?"

Vanna then used her best weapon. 'The cute'.

"Pllllleeeaaasseeeee?" she used her puppy dog eyes as well.

Pierce tried with all of his will not to give in.

He failed.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do"

"Yay!"

Pierce mentaly cried about his greatest weakness.

*end*

Pierce found Vanna and pulled her aside.

"Listen, If we do this, there's no guarantee that Great Red won't kill us immediately"

"Whats the matter dad, are you scared?"

"What!? No! I don't fear anything"

"I think your scared of Great Red"

"I fear nothing! Lets go, Ill show you myself!"

_*Flash*_

**Dimensional gap**

….

"I can't believe I fell for that…"

"Mom was totally right about that!"

'Tokah'

"_Yes master?"_

'Tell Tiamat that when I get back, she is in trouble'

"_Yes master" *giggle*_

"So where is he?"

They stood on a floating stone platform just big enough to hold at least ten people

A rift opened in front of them, a girl in delinquent clothing with red hair stepped out of it

"You better have a good reason for being in my territory"

"You are Great Red?"

"What? Did you expect a giant red lizard just floating around in here?"

"Will you hit me if I say yes?"

Now the Identified dragon god looked him over.

"Ophis has marked you"

"Is that a problem?"

"What the hell did you do in order to get an emotionless bitch like her to pick you as a mate?"

"I'm a mercenary for the fun of it, I found her when on a hunt and she just chose me"

"She did not tell you why?"

"Nope"

She invaded his personal space and stared him directly in the eyes. He felt her power come down on him.

He stared back with no emotion on his face. He let out his own power to combat it.

A moment passed.

She blinked and a smirk grew on her face.

"Fearless" she said.

She walked around him. "Good looks" he smirked at that.

She suddenly threw a punch that he blocked with his gauntlet.

"Strong"

She suddenly invaded his space again and licked his ear.

"You are everything a female dragon could want…I think I might keep you all to myself"

Pierce was not liking the sound of that. This was a dragon god, but still a dragon…..*ding* light bulb.

He was either going to die, or get another dragon god as a mate.

His eyes started to glow brighter, his power increased, an evil sharp toothed smile made its way onto his face. He grabbed the girl by the neck and lifted her up.

"**If you think I'm going to let you just have your way with me, you are wrong"**

The dragon god was surprised, impressed, and most of all, _turned on_ by his actions. She raised her own power, but his grip tightened.

"I give up"

"**You submit yourself to me?"**

"Yes, master"

He let go of her but kept the pressure on, his power spiked as he stood over her.

"**If you step out of line, you will be **_**punished**_**."**

"Yes, master" she needed some new clothes.

His power received.

"Good, now then-" that's when he remembered Vanna. He turned to her wide eyed jaw dropped face. She fainted soon after.

**TIME SKIP**

"Ok, Sona, I need you _not_ to freak out ok?"

"What did you do this time?"

A girl with delinquent clothing and red hair appeared. "Is it time, master?"

"Who is this?"

"Great red" he replied…...casually

"..."

"Great red…...as in the most powerful being in the universe?"

"Yes"

"And she just called you _master_?"

"Yes"

"I think I need some time…." she left the room.

"Are you going to ravage me now master?"

A very angry Ophis teleported in.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Im here for my master"

Ophis just looked at him with an expression that said 'Explain'

So he explained.

Ophis had decided that they could share him, he was thrown onto his bed and sighed.

**TIME SKIP**

Pierce was looking for Tiamat. He found her in the garden

He snuck up and grabbed her from behind.

She let out a yelp.

"Hello, _Darling_. You told our daughter that playing with my head was a good Idea?"

"P-pierce wa-wait-"

_*Flash*_

Tiamat was thrown onto his bed. She was now bound in chains.

"You have been a bad girl" he climbed on top of her. "You almost got me killed"

He began to toy with her.

"You must be punished"


	20. terrors

Pierce was in a bit of trouble.

He was currently being restrained by chains made by Great Red, there was no way to get out of this one.

Pierce thought back to the events that lead to his current predicament.

*FLASHBACK*

"Pierce, who is that?" Shia came downstairs to see her brother being straddled by a red haired girl.

"Uh, this is Great Red"

"Great red, the dragon of dragons?"

"Yes"

"Whats happening?" Aria showed up.

"Our dumbass brother is about to be raped by the strongest being in the universe" Shia said while holding the bridge of her nose.

"Livin the dream" Pierce replied.

Shia found Great Red after she had finnished raping her brother.

"What do you want?"

"Can we make a deal?"

"Hmm…."

*END*

And that's how he got here.

"I finally have you" His sister said in a suggestive tone.

These chains were just restraining him, not sealing his powers.

He smirked, then equipped his armor.

"Are you sure?"

"Damn it!"

"Let me go"

"Why?...Why are you pushing me away?" she asked in a sad tone.

"Because we are siblings, and it's wrong"

"But it's not uncommon for supernatural creatures to do this"

"I know, but I have morals"

"I love you more than a brother"

"That's what Aria said too"

"Are you really going to break your sisters heart over some moral code?"

'She's trying to guilt trip me'

He borrowed some strength from the hunter.

"Guilt tripping wont work"

"You won't be going anywhere. These chains can only be unlocked by Red.

"I am a very patient man"

She settled down on his chest.

'Hey Tokah'

"_I'm not going to help you master"_

'When I _do_ get out of here, you are going to regret that' he could hear the whimper.

He changed links.

'Hey Tiamat'

"_I was told not to help you this time"_

'What do you want?'

"_What?"_

'You are a dragon, you want something, your greed says so'

"_I...don't know w-what your talking about"_

'And I thought I was bad at lying…..'

"_I'm not supposed to help you"_

Tiamat wasn't strong enough to break the chains anyway.

"Hmm"

Shia had actually fallen asleep on him.

He took a real good look at the red chains….then relised he was stupid.

The chains were hooked to his wrists and ankles, but were attached to the bed frame.

He had an idea.

He was able to wake his sister.

"Have you decided to give up?"

"Nope, I just figured that I have been here long enough"

_*CRACK* *CRACK*_

He pulled himself free, the chains still attached to him.

"What!?"

"Red is not the brightest"

He pushed his sister aside and pulled his legs free.

"This won't happen again"

He walked from the room, leaving a very angry Shia behind.

He snuck down the stairs to see Tiamat and Tokah on the couch, facing away from him.

He snuck right behind the couch.

"Ehem"

They whipped around.

"P-p-pierce!"

"I will see to your punishments later, where is Great red?"

"S-she went to the garden for some dragon apples"

He walked to the back door, chains clinking softly.

She was so focused on picking out the right ones that she never detected his approach.

"Boo"

"IYYAHH!"

She jumped and spun around.

"How did you get free!?"

He held up his hands, she saw the fragments of wood on the end.

"O-oh"

His form began to change, he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her.

He released the hold on his power solely on her.

"**Now, you are going to take these off, now"**

The chains and cuffs disintegrated.

"**You will not do that again, understand?"**

"Yes master"

"**Good girl"**

He placed her down and reverted to normal.

She was now extremely horny.

"Master~..."

She pressed herself against him.

He forgot that power makes female dragons horny.

"I'm not exactly happy with you right now, think of this as punishment"

He walked back inside and came face to face with Shia.

"Oh yes, I need to punish _you_ as well"

Chains that he summoned bound her arms to her torso and her legs together.

He picked her up over his shoulder.

"Tiamat, be a good girl and follow me"

She did as she was told with a worried look on her face.

They were both in the hands of a sadistic mercenary, who knew what he would do to them.

"Don't go anywhere Tokah, you are next"

The wolf whimpered.

He placed his restrained sister on his bed.

He then walked back out of the room, he told Tiamat to go and wait in another room.

After Tiamat was gone, he called upon Kuroka.

"Nya~Hey baby~ what do you need?"

"My sister needs punishing, I figured you would have some Ideas in mind"

"Nya~ oh I do, I can do whatever I want to her?"

"You have her for the rest of the day"

Kuroka licked her lips and smiled evilly.

She opened the door and closed it behind her, he heard it lock and felt the barriers form. He unsummoned his chains.

He entered the room Tiamat was in.

"Your time has come, my little dragon"

"I-Im sor-"

"shhhh, just stay quiet"

She whispered and siverd while he slowly circled her, like a shark.

She closed her eyes and waited.

*kiss*

She felt a pair of lips touch hers, her eyes flew open.

He held her to him, kissing her.

They broke shortly after.

"W-what?"

"The all mighty Chaos Karma dragon cowering in fear is all I need to see"

"What do you think Vanna will do when she hears of this?"

*knock knock* "Dad? Are you in there?" Hakua asked through the door.

"Give me one second Hakua!"

He kissed his dragon again and left the room.

"Dad! Can we get ice cream!?"

Hakua, Vanna, and Kurai were looking at him with expectancy.

"Without your brothers?"

"Yeah"

"Have you all been good girls recently?"

They looked between each other and nodded.

Together, all three of them attacked viciously with puppy dog eyes

"GAH!?"

His back hit the wall. It was a trap! They planned this!

'Be strong damn it!'

Their heads tilted to the side, making things worse.

"F-fine! You win"

"""YAAAY"""

'Damn it, every time!'

*sigh*

Pierce sat with his ice cream and watched his girls eat their sundaes.

He sat for a while, finished his cone, and lost himself in thought.

.

.

.

.

"""Dad!"""

He was ripped from his thoughts by his three girls.

"Sorry, what's wrong?"

"We want to go home now"

"Ok, ok, calm down"

They returned home, the girls ran around. He saw Kuroka on the couch.

"Did you have your fun?"

She licked her lips. "I did, she should wake up sometime soon"

He kissed his cat and walked to his room.

When he opened the door, he saw Shia awake and cowering.

"Did you learn your lesson?"

She looked to him and jumped into his arms and began to cry.

"I-It was horrible….." she whispered

'What did she do to her?'

Tokah came into the room. "What happened?"

"I don't know"

He watched as Tokah stared at his sister, probably going through her memories.

"Oh…..my…...god" Tokah had a look of horror on her face.

"What did you see?"

Tokah locked eyes with her master. "Somethings are better left unseen"


	21. Demons

"More death… more power" mumbled an old hooded man as he held a ball of crystal.

He was walking in a desert of ice, behind him, were ten individuals within dark hooded robes. Each one had a different weapon; One had two swords, the second had a large red spear, the third had a staff, the fourth had a large blue runic sword, the fifth had a staff with an arcanic energy on top, the sixth had a battleaxe, the seventh had large blue daggers, the eighth had a red war hammer, the ninth had a large blue mace, and the tenth had a blue runic short sword and a shield with the same runes.

[Grandmaster] called the one with the two short swords, with a male distorted voice [It seems like the Khaos Brigade is holding the attacks]

"I can see that, Grok" replied the grandmaster.

"What should we do?" asked the one with the large blue mace with a feminine voice.

"It's simple, Dalaya" chuckled the grandmaster "We force their hands" he then turned to the one with the red staff "Drassia, you'll go to the city where there's the two heiress, and summon as many demons as you can"

"It shall be done" chuckled the one named Drassia with a dark voice "I shall let them gaze on the power of the Fel fire, when I use it" she then disappeared in a purple magic circle.

**XXXXXX**

Pierce was bored, and that was never good, he had just left the school gate and was walking home.

He was being followed by two familiar cats, one purple, one black. He decided to ignore them for now and just go home and sleep or something.

He was not far in his walk before they both jumped on to his shoulders.

"Nya~ it's rude to ignore us like that"

"Nya~ Yeah, what gives?"

**XXXXX**

Drassia drew a large summoning circle with strange runes around it.

"Time for my magic to operate" she chuckled before lifting an arm and a purple circle appeared beneath her "I call upon you, Dread master of the demonic swords. I free you from your pact. Come to the mortal world and unleash your wrath. By my power as Dread Warlock of the Cult of the Damned, I summon you!"

Many demonic creatures with purple skin, green armor and wielding two weapons appeared.

"Go! Unleash your wrath!" The demons exited the warehouse.

The summoner began laughing as a large golem with green fire in it walked behind her.

**XXXXX**

Pierce had decided to go for a walk.

"Nya~Really? Walking? That was your plan?" A black cat asked from his shoulder.

"You have any better ideas?"

"Nya~ I can think of a few things~"

Pierce suddenly stopped, feeling something…..strange, nearby.

"Kuroka, you feel that?"

"Yeah…..I don't like it"

A large purple figure charged around a corner, destroying things in its path. It wielded two large swords.

"What the hell is that?"

"Nya~ looks like a demon"

"No shit, but why is it here? Whatever, i'm not gonna complain. I won't be bored anymore"

Kuroka jumped off of his shoulder as Pierce summoned his armor.

The demon continued its rampage until it was struck from behind, the hit caused the demon to fly into a wall.

It didn't get up.

"Aww….is it dead?" Pierce poked it with his sword.

"You _did_ hit it pretty hard…."

"Aww…. I was hoping for a good-GAH!"

The demon suddenly sprang to life, it hit Pierce hard enough to send him through a wall.

"Son of a bitch… he was playing dead!" pierce charged the demon and clashed weapons.

The demon was really strong, so Pierce decided to step up his game.

He grew and summoned his war hammer, the demon charged.

Pierce swung hard…..too hard. The hammer struck the demon's head, destroying it with a sickening crunch.

"Aww, he died"

"Did you break your new toy already?"

"Yeah, maybe there are more of them"

Pierce searched around, he noticed that there were almost no people here.

Two more demons appeared, they charged him in their ramage.

"**Bring it on!"**

The one that got there first was met with a green gauntleted fist, it caused the demon to fly into his brother.

Pierce jumped up and brought the hammer down onto the two fallen demons, ending their rampage as well as their lives.

"**Man! These things die too easily!"**

He heard a smash and a large amount of footsteps, he turned to see a large group.

"**Ooh, I might be able to get a decent fight out of these creatures"**

He charged into the crowd, swinging wildly as he did so.

**XXXX**

"**ok….I think thats all of them"**

He was covered in bodily fluids and surrounded by bodies, it looked like a slaughter.

Because it was.

"Nya~ you should probably look for the one who summoned them"

"**Ok, how the hell am I supposed to know where he is?"**

"Ahem, she"

Pierce turned around to see a robed figure with a staff, and a large golem with green fire.

"**Are you the one who summoned these weaklings?"**

"That is correct, are you associated with the devil herissess in this town.

"**Yes, one of them happens to be my wife"**

"Hmm, that means if I kill you, she will come for revenge"

"**You speak as if killing me will be easy"**

"Those demons were weak, just because you killed them doesn't mean you are strong"

"**Well how about you let me play with your friend there and I will show you"**

"You are not worth using this golem on you"

"**Ouch, my feelings"**

"You are beginning to annoy me"

"**Yeah, it's a hobby. You should also know that I am the son of the governor general of the Fallen angels"** he released his twelve wings. "**So if you do manage to kill me, you will incur the wrath of the three great factions"**

The hooded figure was silent.

"**Not to mention the infinite dragon god, she would not be happy"** he held out his fingers to count. "**And Great Red. you know, the strongest being in this universe. I'm sure you wouldn't want to make **_**her**_ **mad"**

"Mark my words, Fallen. This will not be the last time you see me"

The two of them vanished in a strange magic circle.

"Why did you tell them all of that?"

"**Because they will think I'm bluffing. Which means they would bring all their friends to call me out"**

"Nya~ So you want to take them all on?"

"**Hell yeah!"**


	22. Making deals

"I'm sorry for failing at my task" stated Drassia as she was kneeling in front of the Grandmaster.

"There's nothing to be sorry about" replied the Grandmaster as he turned to the Warlock "You created a distraction good enough to get them off ourselves. We even got some… items that can be useful to us. And, now that you broke the seal that was holding the demons, more and more will appear"

"I didn't think that was the plan" mumbled Drassia before looking at the Grandmaster "Now what should we do?"

"I will send Dalaya to deal with that… arrogant brat" growled the old man "After all, nothing can resist the energy of the void, but, before that…" a runic portal appeared as three persons came out.

"Master Kel?" wondered the girl.

"It's been a long time, Le Fay" replied the old man.

"How do you know my sister?" asked Arthur as he placed himself between Le Fay and the old man.

"Don't worry, I know him" said Le Fay with a smile "He was my mentor for a time"

"You must be her brother, Arthur Pendragon" mused Kel before turning to the last one "And you must be Vali Lucifer, the White Dragon Emperor"

"Why did you call us?" asked Vali.

"To make a deal with you" answered Kel "I'll need you to do three tasks for me, in exchange, I'll give you a reward for each task you complete"

"Can't be that bad" sighed Vali "What do you want us to do?"

"Firstly, I want you to get an important book of necromancy that the devils are hiding in their library. I will send Grok with you, he can… make a distraction and make sure that no one will disrupt you" explained Kel "Of course, everything will go smoothly as I will send someone to get the ace of the three factions occupied" Vali growled before nodding "You won't regret our deal" as a large muscled humanoid with bright blue globs instead of eyes, he was wearing a dark blue armor and two swords came beside him "Grok, open the gate" a dark energy appeared on Grok hands before that a black portal appeared.

"Let's go" said Grok before walking through the portal.

Vali and the others nodded to each other before following him, leaving the old man smirking.

**XXXX**

"Demons?"

"Yeah, a whole hoard of 'em. I killed them all, but the one who summoned them got away"

"It has to be the work of the Chaos brigade"

"I'm not so sure about that, as far as I know, Vali doesn't have the ability to summon demons"

"What are you getting at, old man?"

"I think we have a new group of players on the field"

A bright golden light filled the room.

"I apologize for arriving late, please forgive my absence"

"Hey Michale, I assume Gabriel couldn't make it?"

"Yes, she has a very important task, so I came alone"

"Alright, let me run you down"

**XXXX**

"I see, that is very troubling to hear"

"Pierce, I know you don't like working for free, but could you please make sure my sister is safe?"

"Sure, you owe me a favor though"

"*sigh* you truly are Azazel's son"

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?"

Pierce flashed away before he could be dragged into more.

He arrived in his room to see his wife alone.

"I've been waiting for you"

"Well I'm afraid i've got some bad news"

**XXXX**

Grok and Vali's team arrived at the Gremory family's Library.

"Search for the book, I'll make sure that no one gets inside" stated Grok before walking to the door, throwing a rune outside , then closed the door before sealing it with ice.

"So many books" mumbled Le Fay "It can take us hours"

"Let's start now" ordered Vali.

**XXXX**

'Oh boy, a stalker! I hope they can fight better than they can hide'

"_Only you would be happy to have a stalker"_

Pierce went to an empty warehouse. Just to make sure.

"So, does my stalker have a name?" asked Pierce as he got ready to fight.

"That's not important for someone who's going to die here" replied the person with a feminine voice.

"That cloak… are you with the one who summoned the demons?" asked Pierce.

"A dead man doesn't need to know" said the person before taking the cloak off, revealing a purple skinned elf with purple hair. Her armor was made of some sort of dark blue material and had a nightmarish mace in her hands.

"What kind of elf are you?" asked Pierce.

"You talk a lot"

"I like to get a good look at a girl before I kick her ass"

Something about that mace was bothering him.

The elf girl charged at him, Pierce dodged a swing. Now that she was close, he could feel what it was.

'Void energy?'

Pierce jumped away. "Did your boss assume that void energy would scare me? Or maybe even kill me?"

He got a response in the form of a charge attack, he tried to deflect it with his sword. The blade was cut in half.

"Well shit….."

He used his speed to dodge sever attacks from the elf.

"So I'm going to assume that the one from before told you about me" He dodged and landed a kick to her stomach.

He used the opening to knock her weapon away and knock her to the ground. He placed a boot on her to keep her down.

His sword reformed in his hand, he held the blade to her neck.

"Now what? You have no weapon" his helmet melted away to reveal his smirking face. "This is usually the part where you would beg for your life or- huh AH!" he moved his head back just in time for a ball of void energy to miss by an inch.

He jumped back.

"I've done my part" she vanished before he could say anything.

"Damn it, she got away"

A magic circle formed beside his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Its Sirzechs, we've been invaded by undead creatures"_

"That sounds bad, if only you had some sort of crazy suicidal bounty hunter to fight them off"

"_*sigh* yes, you will be paid"_

"Pleasure doing business"

_*FLASH*_

**XXXXX**

In the frozen wasteland, Grok arrived with Vali and the others, and gave the book to Kel.

"Excellent" chuckled the old man "Now, time for your reward" he presented to Arthur a large blade "This is the first and most powerful holy sword that the planet had known. Now it's yours"

"That feeling…" gasped Arthur.

"Yes, this is the Ashbringer. And now, it's yours"


	23. problems

"*whistle*...looks like I went a bit overboard"

Pierce and the Crimson Satan stood in a room that looked like a small tornado had ravaged.

"You think?"

"Perhaps"

"Just follow me, we have another problem"

They walked along a hallway, the silence was killing him.

"What now?"

"I'm not sure, I feel a strong holy aura somewhere down here. It scares me"

"Holy shit….. The Devil King is scared of something?"

"Ha, ha, very funny"

"Thank you, I try"

They arrived at a door that was frozen over with ice, Pierce could feel a familiar signature inside and smirked behind his helmet.

"Vali Lucifer"

"What!?"

"Vali is in that room, along with his merry band of misfits and another demon"

"How should we get ins-*SMASH* never mind"

Pierce had destroyed the sealed door before the devil could finnish speaking, he was in his bigger form.

They went in expecting to be attacked, but found the large room empty.

"**Well….they **_**were**_ **in this room, they were here long enough to leave traces of their presence"**

"That doesn't mean that there is nothing else in here"

They searched, but found nothing.

"Well, i'm going home, call me if you need anything"

His phone rang, it was his father.

"Whats up old man?"

"_Are you home right now?"_

"I just got home, why?"

"_Go to your desk"_

"Ok…."

He walked into his room and saw a folder on the desk.

"The folder?"

"_Open it"_

Pierce was very confused, but he opened the folder to see a picture of himself in his armor. It was taken when he was fighting the demon.

"This is a sick way of asking me to kill myself"

"_I didn't do it, I'm afraid we might have a traitor in our ranks. And thats not an order for you to kill yourself, its a picture that was given to the local news"_

Pierce turned on his TV, then looked at the news channel.

"...son of a bitch….they're saying I did that"

"_Yeah, now the humans are out looking for 'a man in a green suit'"_

"What do I do?"

"_You need to lay low for a while, don't leave your home"_

"Ok, I can do that"

"_I'm going to do some investigating"_

"Don't die"

"_thanks"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kel was standing in front of three mirrors with each one having a shadowed figure.

"The brat is good" mumbled the old man.

"Grandmaster, do you want me to use my influence in the Grigori to kill him?" asked the middle one with a feminine voice.

"Doing it now can be dangerous" replied Kel "But, you can send everything about him"

"What should we do, Grandmaster?" asked the one in the left with a male voice.

"I've sent some agents to get the second item we need" answered Kel "With the help of Sola'ana, they won't have a problem"

At that moment, a dark portal opened and Vali walked in with an individual armored with a boned armor and having a boned war axe in one hand, while having a certain individual in the other hand.

"You must be Cao Cao" said Kel as he walked to the teen "Wielder of the True Longinus that only works on the world of the livings"

"Who the hell are you…" muttered Cao Cao as he tried painfully to get up.

"Sola'ana" called Kel as the armored individual pushed Cao Cao back to the snow "Now if you would excuse me, I need to talk with my… associates. Wait here"

The old man and the others walked away and Kel gave to Vali, a golden medallion.

"What's this?" asked Vali.

"A power that would make the full power of the Great Red look like the power of an ant" answered the old man, making Vali and the others to widen their eyes "The Great Red might be the strongest being now, but that wasn't the case. There was a group of five dragons that were already strong individually, they were known as the Aspects, and they were five; the Aspect of Destruction, the Aspect of Time, the Aspect of magic, the Aspect of dreams, and the Aspect of Life"

"T-They were real?" asked Vali with a shocked expression.

"As real as me and you" chuckled Kel "But one of them tricked the others to put their power in this amulet, he also put his own, but not all his power, in the end his power got absorbed by the amulet since he forgot that he was still putting his power there. There was a great war afterward and all five died, with their powers being preserved in this amulet, letting the world to live in balance"

Vali concentrated his energy in the amulet before feeling a great pain. The others looked at him as he recoiled from part to part due to the pain.

"Is he… going to be alright?" asked Arthur, unsure to know if he really wants to know the answer.

"His body needs to adapt itself to the power of the five Aspects" answered Kel before walking to Cao Cao "Now your turn"

**XXXX**

"Lay low he says, I can do whatever the hell i want"

Pierce was taking a walk to clear his head. The entire town was out for his head, not that they knew what he looked like.

Pierce then spotted something that brought a smile to his face, Cao Cao was sitting on the ground against a building.

Pierce walked up to him. "What do we have here?"

The man looked up at him, his eyes were devoid of expression and emotion. "What do you want?"

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Vali" he said with a small hint of anger. "The bastard sold me to someone, they took my Sacred Gear"

"Wait, you should be dead"

"I know, but I'm not. I live on to suffer the loss of my only power"

"Thats a bit dramatic"

A large wave of crushing power, Cao Cao was knocked out by the power, if not dead.

Pierce could barely stand, he fell to a knee. He refused to fall just from this.

He heard a chuckle and looked to see Vali, but he was different.

Scales covered his body, his eyes were draconic and hateful, and an amulet hung from his neck.

"Now who is _weak_?"

Pierce used all of his will to stand on his feet, the amont of power he was wielding was stronger than anything he has ever felt.

"What….happened …..to you?"

"I was given power which this world has never seen!"

A magic circle formed beside pierce, Great Red stepped out….then fell to her knees.

Her eyes were wide and staring at the amulet around Vali's neck.

"Impossible…...it was only a myth!"

"You….. how does it feel to no longer be the strongest?"

Pierce summoned his armor and switched to his second form. He could stand easier now.

"How….how are you able to stand!?" Red asked when she saw he was not unconscious.

"**Don't get me wrong, it hurts like a bitch. But I won't fall, I refuse"**

Vali rushed him and landed a punch on his chest, Pierce was sent tumbling through several walls.

Once he stopped, he slowly stood back up. He saw a shallow dent in his chestplate.

This isnt good.

Vali was on him again, he began to smack Pierce around like he was a pinball.

He was about to be hit again, but something stopped his fist.

"You will not hurt him" it was Ophis, she was holding Vali's fist in her smaller hand.

How was she unaffected by his power?

"Perfect" Vali grabbed Ophis and began to fight her.

Pierce could only watch as Ophis was knocked unconscious, a dark portal opened and took the dragon god away.

Vali shot a glare at him before walking through. His overwhelming presence vanished.

Another magic circle opened up, one that Pierce was glad to see. It was Sona.

She looked around until she spotted him. "Pierce!" she was in total shock when she saw the state of his armor, it was dented, scratched, and scorched all over.

"Are you ok!?"

"**Yeah, I'm fine"** He then fell backwards onto the ground.

His armor burst into particles and revealed the man to be unconscious.

"Idiot"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the frozen wasteland, Kel waited patiently while trying to ignore someone.

"What is taking you this long?!" asked the person "The others are wondering why there's no advancement in the removal of the seal!"

At that moment, Sola'ana and Vali came out.

"What is he doing here?" asked Vali as he narrowed his eyes.

"As you see, Rizevim was just here for the moment… his final moment…" Before the man could react, a large dagger separated Rizevim's head from his body.

"What should we do with this?" asked the person who killed Rizevim.

"Take his body away, Garthik" ordered Kel "And make sure that the Devils are pointed as responsible"

"I think that you owe us a reward" stated Vali as Kel pointed to a chained beast that Vali recognized.

"Fenrir?"

"We took him, healed him and prepared him… just for you" said Kel "He's all yours"


	24. Suspect

Pierce awoke in the comforting softness of his bed, he was surprised he was alone.

He suddenly remembered why he was here, Vali.

He has a power so strong, it made Red fear for her life. And his nearly indestructible armor was damaged.

The door opened, Sona entered along with Great Red.

Pierce stood up, not realising he was shirtless. "Were you two waiting outside my room?"

"No, someone else was"

"Who?"

"Pierce!" the door burst open and his sister jumped on him, she began to cry and wail about how worried she was about him.

"Sis, im fine. Please get off of me"

"No!"

"I need to speak with him, alone"

They all turned to see Azazel with a serious look on his face.

"Girls"

"Fine" the three left the room.

"Alright dad, what do you want?"

"I have narrowed down out suspects to two"

"Ok"

"I want you to confirm who it is for me"

"Ok, how do I do that?"

"They will be staying here until you figure it out"

.

.

.

.

"What?"

**XXXX**

Pierce went down to the living room in search of a strange but familiar aura. He found Cao Cao on the couch, still unconscious.

Sona was there too.

"When did he get here?"

"I have no Idea"

His eye twitched.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kel was standing in front of the three mirrors as he was talking with his three inside-agents.

"Azazel is having doubts" said the middle one "He's investigating every Fallen"

"That action is futile and stupid" mocked the right one.

"Nevertheless, we need to create a greater chaos" said Kel.

"May I give a suggestion?" asked the left one "The Youkai aren't happy with him, they really hate him, and they are just waiting for an excuse to enter in a war against the three factions"

"All what we need… is the fire" mused Kel "I'll leave that to you"

"I will do my best to not disappoint you" said the left person as the three of them cut the contact.

Kel turned and walked to a chained Ophis.

"It's been a long time… Ophis" said Kel with an amused tone.

"Kel'thusad… so you're still alive" said Ophis with venom in her voice.

"You know the power that my master possess" replied the old man "Unless he gets the help of the Aspect of Life, he won't be able to harm him"

"The Aspect of Life is-" Ophis was about to say something when she understood "That's why you gave him the Amulet of the Dragon Soul"

"That brat got the hatred of a few people that are easy to control" explained Kel "As one of the oldest creatures on this planet, you should know. That's why you intervened, that brat is reminding you of Sir Draegon, the first man who took your heart"

"Draegon has nothing to do with this"

"So easy to read" laughed Kel'thusad before walking away "Don't worry, if he kneels to the master, he may send both of you in a cell for the rest of the times"

"Draegon will never bow" muttered Ophis under her breath.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pierce watched as the unconcious ex-hero began to stir and wake up. He looked around before locking eyes.

"Hello"

"Why did you help me?"

"I have a few questions, and so does she" he pointed to Sona, who stepped forward.

"Ok, go ahead"

"How did they remove your sacred gear without killing you?"

"I don't know, but it hurt, it hurt worse than anything I have ever felt. I nearly died, but here I am"

The man looked to pierce. "Why did you not hand me over to the Devils? I thought you were a bounty hunter"

"My dumbass father asked me to keep an eye on you"

"Your father?"

"Azazel"

"Hah, it figures someone like you would be his son"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're both one and the same"

"I beg to differ, atleast im not obsessed with sacred gears"

"How about instead of arguing, you try to help him"

"Who says I want help?"

"Yeah, and who says I want to help him?"

Sona rubbed her temples. "You could try to get out of your depression"

"I can't be helped, I lost the only thing that made me special"

"You thought you were special?"

"Pierce!"

"What!? Just because you had a big stick doesn't make you special"

"Stick!?" Cao Cao stood up and walked over to the green haired man. "That was the true Longinus! The first sacred gear to ever be made!"

"I fail to see why I should care"

Cao Cao got angry and tried to punch Pierce in the stomach…...only to end up breaking his hand.

"AAGGH AAAHHHHHH!"

Pierce looked to Sona. "I can't be blamed for that"

Sona began to use her healing magic on him. Pierce just stayed where he was, that was until Kuroka showed up.

"Nya~Hey baby~" she kissed him, then turned to the injured man.

"Oh, Cao Cao"

"Kuroka"

"Nya~ What are you doing here?"

"My father asked me to keep him here"

"Nya~ why?"

"I wish I knew, he didn't tell me"

"I'm surprised you two arent fighting"

"They took my sacred gear"

"What? You should be dead"

"Yeah, I know, but i'm not"

"Who took it?"

"Vali, and some old guy in a robe"

"Vali?"

"Yeah, he has some necklace that gave him power that not even Red could match"

"It's not just some necklace, it's an amulet. One that contains the power to destroy everything" Red was here, no one knew when she got there though.


	25. Vacation pt 1

Great Red sighed before sitting down.

"I never thought that I would be thrown out of my own home"

"You what?" asked Pierce with confusion.

"He came to the Dimensional Rift with the other members of the Hero Faction and they threw me out" repeated Great Red, she then noticed that Pierce was holding his laughter "you think this is funny!?"

"Please, don't take it wrong" replied Pierce "It's just that I've never imagined it possible"

"That aside, you said that Vali has the power to end everything, can you explain more?" asked Sona.

"I don't know the whole story, but I'll tell you what I know" stated Great Red before taking a deep breath "Long before, there was an era called the Mythic Era, and it was the true Mythic Era. Magic was above anything that we have here, there were many races living among humans, and there was the Five Dragon Aspects"

"The Five Dragon Aspects?"

Great Red nodded and continued "All what I know is that they represented the Aspect of everything that was important for the races to survive. And that Amulet, holds the power of the five of them"

"And how is it that the power can end everything in existence?"

"First, you need to know what were the Aspects" answered Great Red "There was the Aspect of Life, The Aspect of Magic, the Aspect of Time, the Aspect of Dreams, and the Aspect of Destruction"

"I see…" mumbled Sona as she got the information "And Vali plans to destroy the world?"

"Honestly, I don't know" sighed Great Red "But, if we don't take it off him before his body absorbs the power, it would be irreversible"

"All we have to do is to go to the Dimensional Rift and take it off him" said Pierce with confidence.

"If the power described to me is as great as how it sounds, then we may have problems" replied Sona before turning to Great Red "But you said that the power of destruction was a part of his power"

"I'm going for a walk" sighed Pierce.

"What do you mean? This is importaint!"

"Yeah, but its also boring"

He walked out before they could stop him. He walked for a while, thinking about how he got his ass kicked.

His armor was damaged in that fight, from what he knows that should be impossible. But Vali is just _that_ strong.

Speaking of Vali, he saw the silver haired man staring at something, Pierce decided to stalk him.

Who knows, he might be able to yoink the amulet and kick his ass for revenge.

He followed Vali until he entered a clothing shop, and bought some clothes.

'Why does he need to _buy_ clothing?'

Vali disappeared before he could follow him further.

'Damn it, I should probably tell dad about this'

Pierce began to walk some more.

"Test you luck, sir?"

He was stopped by a girl who was handing out lottery tickets.

"Sure, why the hell not" he took one, he knew that these things were pretty much scams.

He scratched off his ticket….. "holy shit…. I won"

He showed his ticket to the girl. "Congratulations! Here's your prize!"

She handed him five more tickets, but they weren't lottery tickets.

They were passes for a stay at a fancy inn in Kyoto.

He took his winnings and went back to his home.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

In the Dimensional Rift, Vali teleported in front of the rest of his gang.

"Where were you?" asked Arthur.

"Just wanted to buy new clothes" answered Vali "It's not like there's something interesting to do here"

"You should try to learn how to use your new powers" suggested Arthur "If you want, we can help"

Vali sighed before saying "I know that. But, maybe I can just try to learn more about this power"

"Are you planning to go back to the old man?" asked Arthur.

"According to the legends, there's a temple that had all what concerns the dragons" replied Vali "Maybe we should go there"

Arthur smiled and said "Seems like you know what you're doing"

**XXXXXXXXX**

_*flash*_

"And just where the hell did you go?"

"I went for a walk"

"Ok, and what are those?"

"I won the lottery and got these"

Sona's eye twitched at his casual mention of winning a lottery.

"There's only five though, i'm sure I can get dad to cough up some money to buy the rest"

"What are they for?"

"Some place called 'Yoshida Sanso' not sure what it is"

Sona resisted the urge to slap him. He just casually win's five tickets for a luxury inn.

"Nya~ whats wrong, Sona?" Hoka came into the room.

"Oh nothing special, Pierce just won five tickets to the Yoshida Sanso"

"The _what!?_"

"I don't understand"

"Oh my Maou, how are you so dense!?"

Pierce was very confused. "It's just an inn…."

"Baka!"

_*WHACK*_

Pierce was knocked unconscious.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_*flash*_

"Oh, hello Pierce"

"Hey Michle, mind if I borrow something?"

"Sure, but may I ask how you got in here?"

"uh…..I teleported?"

"Yes, but only pure Angels can teleport here"

"Oh, uh, my method of teleportation allows me to go anywhere no matter how much protection is involved. At least, that's what dad told me"

"That is a very dangerous ability"

"I know, there have been many times when I accidentally teleported in the wrong place at the wrong time"

"What is it you wanted to borrow?"

"Oh yeah, can I barrow Ascalon for a while?"

"Why do you need the dragon slayer?"

"Well, I have a dragon that needs slaying"

"I suppose, but please, bring it back in one piece"

"I can do that"

Michle held his hands out as if he was holding something, a bright golden light shined.

Ascalon was held out to him after a second.

Pierce smirked in a way that made Michle begin to doubt his decision.

Pierce took the legendary dragon slaying blade and felt its power.

"Thanks, i'll try not to break it!" _*flash*_

"I feel like I have made a terrible decision…"


	26. Vacation pt 2

"Wow, this place is nice"

"You're calling the best of a five star inn 'nice'?"

"Yeah"

Pierce dodged an attempt to knock him unconscious and went to his room.

Unfortunately, Cao Cao had to come along. His father said so.

He sat down on his bed and summoned his new toy, the legendary dragon slaying blade, Ascalon.

He couldn't wait to see the look on that bastard's face when he stabs him through the chest with it.

Ohh, he is so going to enjoy watching him die slowly.

He felt Sona getting closer and unsummoned the blade.

"Pierce"

"Yes?"

"What was that huge holy signature I just felt?"

"I don't know what your talking about"

"Pierce, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything"

"I felt a large spike of holy magic in this room, you either have something, or you did something"

"I _am_ a Fallen Angel" Pierce summoned a light spear, then broke it. "So yeah"

Sona did not look pleased yet.

"Well! I'm hungry, whats for lunch?"

Sona threw something at him.

"What is this?"

"Its a map, go find a place to eat at" she walked out of the room.

Oh great, he has to go outside with all the female yokai that will no doubt try to jump him.

He left the inn, he could feel the hungry stares already. 'This is not ok'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the Underworld, all the heads of the three factions were gathered.

"First Demons, and now undeads" sighed Sirzechs "This is getting out of control"

"And it seems like we also have infiltrated agents" added Azazel "And that, isn't the work of the Khaos Brigade"

"The problem with the demons is increasing by the day" stated Michael "Even if they are weak, they out number us, and when killed, they resurrect in their world before attacking again"

"I thought that the demons were dealt with a long time ago" said Sirzechs, looking toward Michael "How can they invade?"

"If I remember, it took the sacrifice of three angels and the last Warlock to seal the gateways" explained Michael "I'm sure that some angels wouldn't mind giving their lives… but we're going to need the help of a warlock, and there's no one alive"

"There has to be one" said Azazel with a serious look on his face "If we could find the one who freed the demons, we may get our chance to seal them away"

"But we don't have anything on the summoner, how can we find them?" asked Michael.

"If we can get our hands on the traitors, we may force them to tell us where we can find the warlock" answered Azazel.

"I hope that nothing happens to Rias" muttered Sirzechs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the frozen wasteland, Kel was once again standing in front of the three mirrors. But this time, the one in the middle was empty.

"As you know, our friend in the Grigori need to lay low for a time" he said "Does the devils suspect that you're the infiltrated agent?"

"No" answered the one in the right.

"How about you?" he asked the one in the left "Is the first part of the plan a success?"

The one in the left chucked before saying "He's too easy to bait when there's money or something free on the horizon"

"I think that I should send them now" mumbled the old man "The sister of the Demon king of the sixth heaven, the cold hearted knight, the Man who cut a mountain with a single swing of his weapon, the Eastern Heavenly Phoenix, and the Blood Countess"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pierce sat on a bench in the middle of a park, walking around the city was just as troublesome as he thought.

**XX Flashback XX**

He was approached by so many girls that he lost count.

They were all forgettable, all except for one. When he got to a nice, empty place to eat, he was approached by a woman in fancy robes and dress. She had two ears and a bunch of fluffy tales behind her.

'This must be one of those Yokai only places'

"Hello"

"Uh, hey"

She sat down at his table, he assumed she was going to try and seduce him.

"You are a very interesting individual"

"Yeah, I get that alot, is it because of my hair? Or maybe my strength?"

"Well, your appearance and power make you very attractive, but I am mostly focused on finding out why a Fallen Angel is in my territory"

'Oh shit. Is this a noble?'

"Your territory?"

"Do you not know who I am?"

"Can't say I do, I've never been to Kyoto before now, and I never bothered to learn anything about Yokai. No offence"

"Hmm, I thought my ears and tails would have told you"

"You're a…..what are they?...catsuny? Cutsuny?"

"Kitsune"

"Yeah! That was it"

"My name is Yasaka"

Pierce dropped his utensils. "...oh shit"

He was talking to the leader of the entire Yokai faction right now.

"So, do you mind telling me why you are in my territory?"

"Well, I won a lottery in Kuoh, I got tickets for a fancy inn here so, here I am"

"That is the only reason you are here?"

"Yup, why? Am I not welcome?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were not planning on harming my people"

"Not unless I have a good reason to"

"That makes me feel better"

"Do you do this with every Fallen Angel that wanders in here?"

"Only the ones with eight wings"

Pierce released all twelve of them with a smirk. "I guess that makes me special"

Her eyes widened, she thought he only had eight wings.

"T-twelve….."

He pulled them back in. "It seems you have underestimated me"

She was now fearful of him.

"You don't have to worry, I don't have any intention of harming any Yokai unless they attack me first"

She still looked unsure of him.

"Here's a question, do _you_ know who _I _am?"

Her eyes lit up with caution, she has no Idea who he is.

Pierce summoned his armor.

Everything stopped, the staff froze, Yasaka froze, even the little girl across the room seemed completely floored.

"The hunter"

"Got that right, now if you excuse me-"

"Wait!"

He was stopped when he stood up.

"If you are here that means you are here to kill someone"

"Not exactly, am I not allowed to take a vacation?"

Pierce looked around the room, all the staff were hiding behind the counter.

They are all scared of him.

"Listen, i'm not here to cause chaos, i'm not here to kill anyone, i'm here because I needed a break"

Is it so hard to believe?

"You can ask Governor-General Azazel, he will tell you"

Pierce walked out of the building.

**XX End XX**

And now he was here, sitting on a bench.

He could feel the presence of several beings close by. One of them was approaching from behind.

Pierce jumped up from his seat, the bench was split in half.

"That's kinda rude" Pierce summoned his armor and attempted a shoulder tackle.

He was stopped by a shield and thrown off of it onto his back, he quickly rolled away from the downswing of an axe.

He stood up and was about to make a joke when an explosion threw him away into a tree.

"Oww, ok, that hurt"

He stood up and finally got a look at his attackers, he tried anyway.

He dodged several strikes from a dagger and a short sword.

He kicked his attacker away, he summoned his sword and began to fight off all five.

He knocked one out by throwing him into an explosion from his own partner.

"Nice shot!"

The one throwing the explosions was next, she was holding a long blade.

He clashed with the one with the shield, he just grabbed the shield and ripped it from her grasp.

He tossed the shield like a frisbee at the one with the long blade, he hit true, right in the face.

The one who was previously holding the shield was still confused, Pierce hit the figure over the head with the hilt of his sword.

All that's left was the one with the sword and dagger.

"Come on, come at me. Or don't, run off and tell your master how you all failed"

He laughed.

"Come on! One versus five!"

His teasings worked, the last one charged him. Pierce disarmed the attacker and threw the body into a statue, causing it to crumble on top of them.

"Oh shit….Yasaka might not be happy with that one…."

He sighed and took out his phone, someone needs to come get these failed assassins.

"it seems you lied to me, hunter"

"uh...I can explain?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Vali and all the others arrived in a snowy mountain.

"Is this the place?" asked Jeanne.

"Dunno, but we'd better find that temple" replied Heracles.

"It's here" stated Vali before walking forward "Only the eyes of a dragon can see in the illusion casted on it"

The others followed him until they entered.

"Welcome to the Draconic Temple" said a blue skinned woman with light blue hair and two blue horns.

"Are you the caretaker of the temple?" asked Vali as he walked toward her.

"You are… No, it cannot be" she muttered with wide eyes.

"Is there a problem?" asked Vali.

"Please forgive my rudeness!" she yelled as she kneeled "I've been waiting for your coming for a long time. If you may, can I have your name, Master?"

"Master?" asked Arthur with confusion.

"My life is dedicated to serve the Aspects" She answered "You can call me Draenaia"

"I'm Vali" said the former White Dragon Emperor before presenting the rest.

"Would you like me to prepare some rooms?" asked Draenaia "It seems like you just acquired your powers. I can help you control them, if you wish"

"It can't be that bad" mumbled Vali.

"In fact" said Arthur as he walked toward the caretaker of the temple "We wish to learn more about the Five Aspects"

"I see" replied Draenaia "I can lead you to the archive. Since you're Master Vali's subordinates, it would make sense that you would accompany him" she then motioned her hand and asked them to follow them "I'll take you there before preparing the chambers"


	27. Serious trouble

"You WHAT!?"

"I uh, broke some statue in the park when I got attacked"

"This is the Yokai capital! Knowing them that statue was probably very important!"

"Its just a statue!"

"Nya~ that statue was a ward against evil spirits, it kept them from entering the city"

"I doubt one statue could-"

"Pierce Kazumo"

Two figures in black clothing and masks suddenly appeared.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Nya~ those are Yasakas guards"

"You must come with us"

'Well shit'

"What if I say no?"

"Then we will have to use force, this building is completely surrounded"

"Pierce, just do what they say"

"Fine, whatever"

Pierce followed the two, they led him away from the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the temple, Both Jeanne and Le Fay will be taking a relaxing bath. Ever since they came to the temple they were enjoying the many things it has to offer.

"I feel like I'm melting" said Le Fay with a smile.

"C'est exact" replied Jeanne with the French "This is very relaxing"

"The only times I got to take a bath like that, was in a hot spring" said Le Fay as she tried to remember the Japanese inns that also possess hot spring baths.

"I hope that it's alright for us to be here" stated Jeanne with a worried voice "I feel like we're taking advantage of this place"

"That's not true" said Draenaia as she approached them "As Master Vali's only female subordinates, you need to be treated with the highest kind of service. Who knows, one of might become Master Vali's prime consort"

"Prime consort?" asked Le Fay with a confused look on her face, and Jeanne had the same look on her face.

Draenaia giggled before putting their clothes on a small table, and then left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pierce was led into a room where Sirzechs and Michael were, oh, and his father.

He felt disappointed and angry stares. He sat next to his father.

"He-"

"Shut up and stay quiet"

Woah, his father only used that tone when he was, shall we say, displeased.

'It was only a hunk of rocks!'

Yasaka entered the room with a young girl with long purple hair and red eyes. The three leaders began to show signs of fear. The next person to enter was a muscular man in his fifties with blonde hair, he was wearing ancient Greek simple garments that draped over his body, alongside some plates on his legs.

"Well then" began the purple haired girl "I was sent by the other Kamis as they interlocutor"

Sirzechs gulped before saying "L-Lady Izanami, you have our sincere apologies about that incident-"

"Save your breath" interrupted Izanami "You've been in these lands that are ours, you've destroyed many of our shrines just to build those churches, you've tried to enslave a lot of our people, you converted many men and women into Devils, Fallens and Angels. And now, you destroy our relics that prevent evil spirits to attack the normal humans"

"We assure you that it will never happen again" stated Michael.

"I doubt it" said Izanami while the three leaders were nervous "This is a meaning of war"

"Relax, man" said a voice with a Jamaican accent that froze the three leaders "You know that war isn't the only answer"

"You are late, Baron" said Izanami as she turned to a black man with a top-hat and a tuxedo with the same color, and his face was covered by the paint of a skull.

"I know that you've feel it, the balance in the world of the dead isn't stable any longer" stated the baron "Let's see what do the boy have to say for himself"

"Speak, Hunter" commended Izanami.

"I was attacked in the park by five individuals, the statue was collateral damage"

"Seems like we got some bad mojo in the air" said the Baron before summoning a bottle of Rum "The world of the dead is crumbling, and near to no soul had to come in recently"

"How about the Tartarus?" asked Izanami "Did Hades said anything about it?"

"He didn't noticed outside of the usual" answered the Greek man "But he said that the three judge didn't judged anyone recently"

"This is troubling" sighed Yasaka "Why is there no new souls in the world of the dead?"

"I can investigate that later" said Izanami before setting her eyes on Pierce "Now, here's how it will be; either you take your churches and go away, or we're going to settle this in the battlefield"

Pierce stood up with a smirk. "I like that id-mhh!"

His father stood up and covered his mouth.

"Please excuse us, I need to have a chat with him" they were teleported to a room outside of the meeting room.

"What the hell was that!?"

"Do you even know who you were just speaking to?"

"No, but I don't exactly care"

"Pierce, she could kill you easily"

"I doubt that"

"There is a reason Sirzech is afraid of her"

"If they want a fight, I'll give it to them"

"No"

"I don't have to listen to-"*slap*

Pierce's brain stopped working, that slap translated so many things.

He almost fucked everything up, that's what he could tell from that.

"Go home, Pierce, and I mean back to Kuoh. stay there until I call you, i'm going to see if I can stop them from executing you"

Pierce knew better than to talk back to his father when he reached this point.

*Flash*

He appeared in his room, he decided to just go to sleep.


	28. The Doctor

Pierce awoke to a beam of sunlight that managed to get past the curtains. He got up and decided to get something to eat.

He went downstairs and walked past Sona on the couch.

"Hey"

"Hey" Pierce replied.

.

.

.

.

Wait just a fucking second. "What are you doing here?"

"That took you longer than it should have"

"Shouldn't you be in Kyoto?"

"Well, Azazel told us what happened, so we came back here"

"You guys could have stayed"

"Nya~ It wouldn't be the same without my bone-headed mate"

Kuroka wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Nya~ same here" Hoka joined from the side.

"I could never be without my dumbass husband" Sona joined in from the other side.

"Stupid or not, you are my master" Taimat pressed into his chest.

"You know you would be lonely without us, little brother"

"You can't get rid of _me_ that easily, you're the only being who has ever captured my heart"

"Don't forget about us!" all of his demon spawns were here too.

"That reminds me" Red pulled him out of the hug and close to her face. She licked her lips. "You still need to impregnate me~"

"Huh?"

**XXXXXX**

Azazel was extremely nervous as he exited the room for a deep breath. If this is all part of the plan of this mysterious person, then he may have already won. He had the feeling that whoever planned that was, he's a freaking genius. For now, the Youkai decided to get the eye off Pierce, but that doesn't mean that they're going to forget anything as they will begin to chase any Angel, Fallen and Devil from Japan.

"What kind of mess is this" mumbled Azazel as he felt a headache "Why are things this complicated?"

He hoped that it wouldn't turn into an all-out war, and judging by who was there, it would seem that the Youkais have allied themselves with the Olympians and the Loas of the Voodoo. He had to return and try to talk with the Youkais, trying to avoid war.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"-poliece say that these disappearances and brutal murders will be stopped soon, most people are speculating that this may be paranormal-"

"_That_ is why you should be worried"

"choked children, people who had their legs separated from their bodies, some lacked their heads and their blood, some seemed to be stabbed by what the local policemen could say to be scissors, and others who just disappeared. How does this involve me?"

It was at this moment, where Sona had officially given up. She got up and walked out of the room.

Pierce turned and looked around at the others in confusion

"I don't understand"

"Nya~ you don't understand anything besides money and fighting"

"Thats not true!"

He got dead stares from them.

"Well…..maybe..."

"As long as you get paid, you don't care what you have to do"

It hurt because it was true, there have been several times when he took a job without reading the details because the payment was very high.

Azazel was waiting in an old building as he was pacing from left to right.

"Where is he?" he mumbled.

"Are you sure that it will work?" asked Sirzechs as he was standing next to Michael.

"We don't have any other choice" replied Azazel "If what Great Red told me was right, then he may be our last chance to avoid war"

At that moment, Vali appeared in a runic circle with Arthur by his side.

"What do you want, Azazel?" asked Vali.

"We need your help" answered Azazel "The Youkais are going to enter war against us, and the only place in the world that's neutral and where there's no fight, we need you to let us use the Draconic Temple, I've already spoken with the leaders of the Youkais and they accepted to a peaceful encounter if it was there"

"What would I gain?" asked Vali as he crossed his arms.

The three leaders looked between themselves and nodded before that Azazel said "We're ready to do whatever you're going to ask us"

Vali looked at them for some seconds before replying with "Fine, but both parties need to bring an offering to the temple, that's how things are, and were, running for millennia"

"We understand" nodded Azazel before seeing the two young men teleporting away.

"I pray that we did the right choice" mumbled Michael

**XXXXXXXX**

"Can you guys stop staring at me?"

"Can you stop being such a bonehead?"

Pierce sighed and went back to his food, they continued to stare.

A magic circle formed, and out of it came Arthur Pendragon.

Pierce summoned his sword and lunged at the man in the suit.

"Wait!" kuroka shouted.

His sword was halted inches from the blond man's neck.

"Give me one good reason not to kill him"

"Please come to the Draconic Temple by tomorrow, that is all"

The man teleported away.

Draconic Temple?

Pierce turned around and found Red in a state of frozen shock.

"I assume you know something about this temple?"

**XXXXXX**

Pierce was out for a walk again, but this time at night.

"Why does all the crazy shit happen to me?" he was speaking mostly to himself, so he was spooked by a reply.

"_Did you think you could live a normal life, Hunter?"_ a deep, ghostly voice responded.

Pierce spun around just in time to see a figure land on the sidewalk a few feet away.

A grey and black mist gathered around his feet.

'woah….'

The figure was dressed in all black clothing, his overcoat looked like it had been shredded at the bottom, he also had boots, gloves, and a wide brimmed hat.

Not an inch of flesh was being shown, his face was covered with a white mask in the shape of a long bird beak.

His wings were pretty cool, they looked like bat wings but without skin or muscle, only bones.

The last thing was a worn leather book in his right hand.

"Who the hell are you?" Pierce got ready to summon his armor.

"_My name is not important, but I'm not here to harm you. Quite the opposite"_

"You want to help me?"

"_I you would allow me"_

"Sure…" Pierce could feel a power coming from him, it gave him chills.

"_There are only a few things I ask of you"_

"Ok, shoot"

"_I do not wish to be exposed or for anyone to know of my existence"_

"Ok, I wont tell anyone"

"_Good, I was also wondering if you could shelter me?"_

"You want to stay at my house?"

"_Is that ok?"_

"Sure, but there are others with me"

"_Yes, I know of your concubines"_

"Ok, one of them is Great Red, she might sense you"

"_I can keep my presence masked from anyone I don't want to know"_

"Alright, mind if I ask you about the book?"

"_It's not as much of a book as it is a journal, a record of ancient and forbidden spells. And ones I have created"_

"I see, I guess you also wont be showing your face anytime soon"

"_That is correct, my identity is something I wish to keep hidden"_

"Thats fine, you got a nickname or something for me to call you by?"

"_Hmm"_ he thought for a second. "_You may call me, The Doctor"_


	29. Dragon Temple

"So….whats up with your voice? Is it the mask? Or a spell?"

"_My voice is altered by this mask"_

"Ah, ok"

They were both in his room, this is where he would stay. He said he didn't need a bed as he had a place to sleep.

He was currently standing in the center of the room, his book was floating between his arms. The pages were flipping back and forth.

"No offence, but you look like you've been around for a while"

"_Indeed, I have been alive for thousands of years"_

"So uh, you wouldn't happen to know anything about the Aspects?"

The book closed and was grabbed from the air.

"_The Aspects? As in, the dragons?"_

"Yes"

"_I know of them, I have researched them and studied them"_

"Great, uh, someone is currently using their power"

The book fell from his hand.

"_The Amulet is real?"_

"I thought you would have known that"

"_I know of the legends and the tales, I never confirmed if it was real"_

"Oh its real, I got my ass kicked by its wielder"

"_You came into contact with it and survived?"_

"Yup"

"_Hah…...ha ha ha ha!"_ the being began to laugh.

Pierce could feel someone approaching the door.

"Someone is coming"

The laughing stopped, Pierce assumed he would vanish or something, nope.

He turned into a fancy black box and fell to the floor. Pierce placed the box on a shelf.

Sona walked in. "Pierce, what are you doing in here?"

"Nothing"

"I felt something…..strange, in this room"

He must have lost his hold on his aura when talking about the aspects.

"Just me"

"First the strong holy aura, then something weird and dark"

Sona spotted the black box on the shelf.

"What is that?"

"What?"

"That box"

'Oh shit' he had only one way to hide this. 'Sorry buddy' he didn't know if this would work or not.

Pierce touched the box and moved it to his pocket dimension.

"What box?"

"Pierce"

"Yes?"

"Show me the box, Pierce"

"Sorry, can't do that"

"Pierce, _show me the box_"

"Dad said I can't"

"You are terrible at lying"

"Fine, I cant show you because it will kill you"

"What?"

"The power in the box is dangerous, it could kill you"

"And not you?"

"Im immune to its effects because Im a Fallen Angel"

"I don't believe you"

"Then I will do this as many times as I have to"

He used his speed to get close to her and place a hand on her shoulder.

_*flash*_

Sona found herself in the living room, Pierce was not there.

"Nya~ that's strange, I thought only Pierce could do that"

"Yeah, he did that to me"

"Why would he do that?"

"He's hiding something again"

"He's always hiding something"

"Yeah but this time its something dangerous"

**XX**

Pierce sighed and locked his door, then summoned the box.

"She's gone"

"_That was unpleasant"_

"Sorry, I panicked"

"_Please put me on the floor"_

Pierce placed the box down, it shifted back into his body.

"Thats a neat trick"

"_A very useful one"_

"So, about the aspects"

"_Ah, yes"_

**XXX Sona XXX**

Sona will get to the bottom of Pierce's shenanigans.

She would need some help though, so she gathered up everyone else.

Herself, Hoka, Tokah, Kuroka, Tiamat, Shia, Aria, and Red.

He cant fight off all of them, especially Red.

"Ok, why are we here?"

"Pierce is hiding things from us, dangerous things"

"He's always hiding things"

"Yes, I know, but I felt something ominous and creepy coming from his room, along with a very strong holy aura from another time"

"What do you want us to do?"

"I want you to help me make him talk"

"You know he won't give in"

"The one who gets him to talk can sleep with him for three days"

They all looked at each other. """""""We're in"""""""

"Thought so"

He was probably going to make her regret her actions, but she really needed to know.

**XX Pierce XX**

"If I had to guess, Sona is probably going to talk everyone else into trying to make me talk"

"_That sounds troublesome"_

"Yeah, but they won't get anything from me, but I suggest you hide somewhere"

"_I can do that"_ he turned into a box again, but this time it had a series of runes and markings on it.

It then floated into his hand.

"_Place me in a drawer"_

Pierce opened the drawer on his side table and placed the box inside.

It closed itself, runic black chains surrounded it and turned invisible.

_[can you hear me?]_

His voice spoke out in his mind.

'Yeah'

_[good, it worked. Now you can speak to me while I hide]_

'Isnt it a bit uncomfortable being a box?'

_[i am not the box itself, i'm inside the box]_

'How does that work?'

_[well, I shrink myself down and enter the box]_

'Wont it get boring?'

_[the inside of the box is like a room, i've got plenty of books and scrolls to study]_

'Ah, well have fun'

His presence melted away into his head.

Pierce just hoped that he wasn't poking around in his head and reading his thoughts.

There was a knock on his door. He sensed that Red and Tiamat were there

Oh yeah, that dumbass temple. The most sacred place for any dragon.

The caretaker of the temple was blessed by the Aspects themselves to protect the place. She was strict about how a dragon should be, and if she sees Red with him, she might lose the title of dragon.

**XXXXX**

A bit later, Pierce, with Great Red and Tiamat, teleported to a frozen mountain.

Pierce looked around. "Ah, yes, a beautiful temple" he said while looking at the barren snow and ice covered mountain.

"Its hidden by a spell only dragons can see through"

He was led through a barrier, the temple was now visible.

"Woah, i'm sad that I can't say this place sucks"

He bumped into a frozen (in fear) Red. she was staring at a woman who was walking towards them.

"It's been a long time, Nyxondra" said a black haired woman with a red dress that was underneath a purple vest.

'You there, Doc?'

_[yes]_

'Does the name 'Nyxondra' ring any bells?'

_[no, i've never heard that name]_

'Think you can do some research?'

_[sure]_

His presence faded.

"Right…" replied Red with a glare.

"Is that how you should greet your mother?" asked the woman.

Wait just afucking second, _mother_?

"And who's that… thing?"

"Oi!-"

Red stopped him from saying anything.

"That's none of your business" said Great Red "It's not like you care about me"

"Considering that you left your own family and threw the name of your dead aunt, just because you want to deny your true blood" replied her mother.

"I'm not like him!"

"It's true that you're more like that pathetic excuse of a man that was your father" said the woman with disgust "I should have killed him at sight, and not letting him touch me" she then sighed before adding "If only you were like your brother. At least, he's a true dragon"

"Do you really think that I care about that?" asked Red as she crossed her arms "The Black Dragons aren't my family"

"What a disappointment of a bastard daughter you are" said the woman with venom in her voice "Your grandfather would be disappointed on what you've become"

"How could you-" Pierce was interrupted by an oppressive force of power that exceeded Red by a decent margin. He stopped speaking, but stayed on his feet.

"Lady Onyxia" called someone who was approaching them "What can I do for you?"

Another woman came out, Pierce didn't exactly care who she was. But gave a questioning look to Red.

"She's the caretaker" the dragon whispered.

He looked to see her looking at them with disgust before walking away.

"I don't suggest talking to her unless you want to be banished and thrown off the mountain"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later, everyone arrived at a long table with two ranges of chairs, and one in the middle of the two ranges. And to Pierce's annoyance, Vali was sitting in the middle one, as he's the boss here. And behind him were Arthur by his right and the caretaker of the temple by his left. He looked in front of him and saw those who were in Kyoto with Great Red's mother sitting next to them as well as a strange light purple skinned elf in a green robe, an elf in a yellow robe, a man in a suit of red armor, and a woman in a set of blue armor with runes on it.

He sat and looked that in the range he sat in were Sirzechs and the other Maous, Michael and the other Archangels, His father with both Baraqiel and Penemue, Odin was also there with some Valkyries.

"Well then, let's begin" said Vali before looking at both parties "We are here to evade a war that could drive humanity to near extinction"

'Thinks he's so special just because he has a fancy necklace' what Pierce didn't realise was he actually mumbled that outloud.

He was thumped over the head by Tiamat who also pointed to the caretaker who was glaring at him.

Sirzech and some of the others tried to defend him, they were interrupted by the explanation of the murders and disappearances and how it's related to the destruction of the statue in Kyoto.

The suffocated children were the prey of the Ittan-momen, the people who had their lower half cut were the prey of the Teke-Teke, those who lacked their head and blood were the prey of the Gashadokuro, the deaths by scissors stabs were the prey of the Kuchisake-onna, and there were others that couldn't be known since a lot of spirits and evil creatures that entered the city.

Pierce had no idea what _any_ of those things were, and if he was being honest, he didn't care unless he had to fight them.

Vali sighed before turning his head to see someone walking in.

"Well, it seems like the Hunter became the Criminal" mused the old man.

"And you are?" asked Azazel.

The old man chuckled and said "I'm Kel'Thusad, and I wish to propose an alliance with the Youkai"

'Hey Doc, you got anything on 'Kel'Thusad?'

_[Kel'Thusad? That arrogant bastard is still alive?]_

'I'll take that as a yes'

"Why should we accept?" asked Yasaka.

"Because I can free someone who is one of the greatest ally you can get" answered Kel'Khusad with a smirk "I'm talking about the Oni god, Shouten Doji"

'He's saying something about allyig with the Yokai and freeing a god'

_[He _what_!?]_

'Woah, calm down'

"You can't do that!" yelled Sirzechs as he got up "No one should free her!"

"Can you really do that?" asked Yasaka.

"I know so many spells, that no one can be compared to me" stated the old man "Well, there's another one, but his knowledge isn't like mine"

'I think he is talking about you now, he called you 'not as smart' as him'

_[that old bastard should be dead, I knew him back when he was a mage. He also became a Necromancer, last I heard he died but no one knew how or why]_

'Well, he's alive'

"So, what are the results?" asked Vali.

Yasaka looked at the death goddess who nodded to her "We would like to regain control over the entire north of Japan and having every church being removed from those places"

"And you're ready to forgive the incident?"

Yasaka nodded.

"Very well" sighed Vali "By the Treaty of the Two Alliances, the north of Japan will fall to the hand of the Youkai faction, if there's any objection… say it now"

"Yeah! I think-agh!?" he suddenly felt like his soul was being ripped from his body.

His father jumped up. "Wait! Please let him live! He's-"

Pierce couldnt hear anything now, his vision was fading as well.

Everything stopped, he fell to the ground coughing and heaving in oxygen.

_[are you ok?]_

'I almost had my soul removed'

_[ah, yes, I could see having my soul ripped out being unpleasant…...if I had one]_

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

As everyone was exiting the temple, Pierce noticed that both Tiamat and Great Red were not there, he began to walk around until he found them kneeling in front of the caretaker of the temple and saw something going out of their bodies.

"From this day on, you shall not be considered as Dragons, but pathetic and lusty lizards that serves a human" stated the caretaker of the temple with a harsh tone "all your privileges in this place will be removed and now, you shall never gaze upon this place, nor you, nor any of your decedents"

"Thats a bit harsh-"

He was suddenly back where they were before they entered the temple.

"What the hell?" He saw Tiamat and Red with miserable expressions.

"Please, just take us home"

"Ok"

And so he did, then he went to his room.

'What the fuck just happened?'


	30. Spies

"So you have a pet crow?"

"_Yes"_ the mysterious being had a crow on his shoulder, he pet its head with one of his gloved fingers. "_His name is Shiji"_

"Is he a familiar?"

"_No, he was a normal crow"_

"Was?"

"_I may have altered his natural durability and flight speed just a tad"_

"That sounds-" he was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, its Sirzechs"_

"Oh hey, am i introuble again?"

"_Heh, not yet"_

"Ok, do you need me for something?"

"_I need you to come to the seal of Shouten Doji"_

"I have no idea what that is"

"_And you don't need to know until you get there, I will send you the coordinates. When you get there, you need to be _very _careful. Don't let them see you, and don't attack anyone unless you are attacked first"_

"Ok, anything else?"

"_Yes, try not to do anything stupid, we cant aford to lose anymore territory"_

"Ok, sure"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the temple, the members of Vali's new team were taking a look at the numerous treasures that they amassed.

"I can't believe that most of these weapons are from an era forgotten by mankind" said Jeanne with awe.

"Some of them are really strong" stated Heracles before taking a large golden sword in his hands "The Holy Spear would pale against them"

"I have a hard time believing that we can choose anything of these" said Bikou before setting his gaze on a set of black Chinese armor.

"There's no need to hold ourselves then" said Arthur before picking out a suit of golden armor "All of these treasures are the temple's possession, then they are Vali's possession"

"By the way, do you know what a consort is?" asked Jeanne, causing the male persons with her to feel very nervous.

"Well…" began Arthur "You may need to sit down for this one"

Jeanne was very confused.

**XXXXXXX**

Pierce hated stealth missions, but he had no choice. He was hiding in a tree.

He was looking at an elf with blue skin and a weird staff.

'I wish you were here, I could really use some info on this staff…'

_[that is why I sent Shiji with you]_

The crow landed on a branch beside him.

'How does this help?'

_[I can see through his eyes with a spell]_

The crow's eyes began to glow and swirl.

_[oh no….]_

Pierce did not like that 'oh no'

'Talk to me Doc'

_[I may be extremely knowledgeable in the arcane arts, but these elves surpass me]_

'What does that mean?'

_[they are so skilled with magic that they caused the demons of this world to flee for a duration of time]_

'Ok, anything else?'

_[be careful, what you're seeing may not even be real]_

'What?'

_[a spell called Mirror Image, it creates a clone]_

"The Ley Lines are highly concentrated here" said the elf as she passed her hands on the ground "Breaking the seal would be a lot easier than I thought"

"Is it really possible?" asked a Youkai guard.

"You have no idea" chuckled the elf "The mana circling here is forming an endless loop, therefore the seal won't weakened, but if I break the loop, it will be only a question of time before that the seal breaks"

That aint good.

_*flash*_

"What was that?" asked the elf, hearing a strange sound.

"What was what?"

Her eyes narrowed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_*Flash*_

"Hello Pierce"

"You're not gonna like this"

Pierce began to explain the things he heard from the elf.

The devil king paled at his words.

"Is it really that bad?"

"It took the combined power of myself and Michael and Azazle to seal her"

"I've always wanted to fight a real god"

"You don't understand, we cant let the seal be broken. Can you contact Vali?"

"What? Why him?"

"He's the only one who can help us"

"What makes you think he will?"

"Just tell him to contact me, I will speak with him"

"Whatever"

_*flash*_

**XXXXXXX**

"What!?"

"I need you to contact Vali"

"No, not after what happened before, I don't want to die"

"Those are Sirzech's orders"

"Hell no"

Meanwhile, outside the house, two girls arrived

"Is it here?" asked a brown haired one.

"Azazel-sama told us that we would recognize him" said a black haired one.

"If you say so"

The brown haired one knocked and Sona opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Is this Pierce-sama's house?" asked the black haired one.

"Pierce!"

"Yeah?" he walked over to the door.

"They are here for you"

Sona walked away, Pierce eyed the two suspiciously. His father told him he would be sending two potential spies here for him to watch.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Frelra" said the brown haired one with a large smile "And this is my BFF Cindy"

"It's nice to meet you" said the black haired one with a bow.

"So… why are you here?" he asked.

The two fallens looked at each other before grinning "We're here to serve you"

Oh boy, these two are in for a treat.

His eyes began to glow, he focused some of his power on them and gave them a sharp toothed grin.

"Is that so?"

The two girls began to shake.

"H-h-hai…. Azazle-Sama sent us here"

"Thats nice"

'Hey Doc'

_[i am already in my box]_

'Good'

"Lets have a chat"

He placed his hands on their shoulders.

_*Flash*_

He brought the two to his room.

"Do you two know who I am?"

"You are Azazle-sama's son, right?"

"Thats right, is that all you know"

"Yes"

Oohhhh, this will be fun. If one of them was a spy, then knowing the exact description of the one who caused them trouble is something very valuable.

Pierce summoned his armor.

The one with black hair fell on her butt in surprise. The one with brown hair took a step back, she was less surprised then her friend.

That meant one thing.

She already knew.


	31. Research'

"Don't make me ask you a third time"

"I-(sniff)-I'm not a-(sniff)-spy!"

Pierce was in a dark room with his father, Baraqiel, and the brown haired girl.

She was bound to a chair, they had been here for a while.

The girl was crying, she had been ever since he brought her here.

"Pierce, are you-"

"Yes, im sure, Baraquiel"

Pierce got in close to her face. "You knew who I was, I could see it in your little surprised act"

Pierce had an Idea of how to get her to talk, he just had to ask his father a question.

He walked over to him.

"What will happen to her when she admits to being a spy?"

"Well, she will be trialed and executed"

"I have an Idea, but there wont be any trial"

"Are you planing to kill her?"

"No, i don't plan on killing her"

"Ok, what do you need?"

Pierce smirked. "I need both of you to leave the room for a while, don't come back in, don't listen, just go somewhere else"

His father didnt like that. "What are you going to do to her?"

"Sorry pops, cant tell. Just trust me"

.

.

.

.

"Fine, lets go Baraquiel"

The two left the room, Pierce was very happy.

'Hey Doc, you ever want to dissect a Fallen Angel?'

_[You do know i'm not a medical doctor, right?]_

'Just answer the question'

_[...perhaps]_

'Well, I need you to help me get this little bitch to talk'

_[that would be exposing me]_

'I'll kill her after we're done'

_[but you said-]_

"I lied"

_[well then, I guess it wouldnt hurt, not me anyway]_

'Good'

Pierce walked back over to the girl.

"wha-(sniff)- what are you-(sniff)-going to do to me?"

"_I'm_ not going to do anything, but I have a friend that will"

The mysterious being stepped out of a cloud of smoke and mist.

The girl looked on in utter fear.

"Hello Doctor"

"_Good evening, Hunter"_

"Here is your patient"

"_Wonderful"_ a cloud of black smoke and grey mist enveloped the girl and the area around her.

The girl was now strapped to a table, with a smaller table nearby.

"Wha-what!? how!?"

The Doctor walked over and placed an item that looked like a toolbox on the smaller table.

"Not a medical doctor huh?"

"_I've dabbled once or twice"_

He opened the box and took out a few sharp items and other things you would see on an operating table.

The girl struggled against her restraints.

"_Hold still please, this will only hurt for a little while"_

Her eyes widened, he was now holding a knife, not a scalpel, a knife.

"Wait! Please!"

The Doctor retracted his hands.

"Finaly going to talk?"

"Yes, you may have caught me, but you will _never_ beat my master" the girl went from crying to angry in a second. "Not even _he_ can do anythi-guh!?"

The girl began to twitch and shake. She began to choke on her own blood.

"What the hell!?"

The girl was dead in seconds.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Can I still dissect her?"_

"Sure, maybe you can figure out what the hell just happened"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pierce stepped out of the room.

"So did she talk?"

"Yeah, but it seems she was killed before she could say anything useful"

"What?"

"Someone casted a spell on her that killed her in seconds"

"Let me see" his father walked into the room. "What the hell did you do!?"

The girl was back in the chair, but her body was cut open, he innards were hanging out in the open, and her eyes were missing.

"I didnt do anything"

"A spell did _that_!?"

"Yes, I watched it happen"

His father was left speechless.

"I'm going home"

_*Flash*_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the temple, both Le Fay and Jeanne were blushing after hearing the meaning of consort. It's true that Vali is strong, and they already know him, and he's way more attractable now… but they had to get rid of those impure thoughts! They had to think straight and not fall to the temptation.

"Is everything alright?" asked Draenaia as she approached them.

"Well… we… we were thinking if it's alright for us to be… Vali's consorts…" mumbled Le Fay with embarrassment in her voice.

The caretaker smiled and said "If he permits it, then it's alright"

"B-But he's a dragon god" argued Jeanne.

"That's why I'm here" stated Draenaia "I can help you to be on part with him"

"It's just that…" began Le Fay.

"Won't the… children be inacceptable?" continued Jeanne.

"The blood of an Aspect is different" explained Draenaia "Its power will beat the non-dragon part"

"I… I think that we need to think about this" said Jeanne nervously.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Pierce, I said no"

"I can keep you safe"

"Keep me safe from the guy that terrified The Dragon of Dragons?"

"Yes"

"No" she walked away before he could say anything else.

Pierce went to his room.

He found The Doctor there already, he was writing in his book.

"Get anything good?"

"_Yes, so much information from one body, I also found out what happened to her"_

"Tell me"

"_That spell was a very strong one, one I have only seen once before. It causes the victim's heart to burst"_

He paused to scribble something down.

"_There is only one problem, the caster has to be within sight of its victim. That means the caster was in the room"_

Pierce caught on. "That means you were seen" Pierce hung his head. "Damn it!...im sorry Doc-"

"_Its fine, they don't now anything about me, but if Kel is involved with this, he knows me. Not by much, but he knows what I look like"_

"Man, I wanted to keep you as a trump card"

"_I am not strong enough to combat the Aspects, not nearly. My strength comes from my knowledge of ancient and forbidden spells"_

"I should have just done it myself"

"_The gains are better than the losses. With the loss of my secrecy, I gained knowledge on how Fallen angels work"_

"Well, thats good"

"_Speaking of gaining knowledge, your teleportation ability intrigues me"_

"I don't want to be dissected"

"_No, I just wish to use some spells to, shall we say, scan your body"_

"Will it do anything to me?"

"_You may feel a tingle every now and then"_

"Ok, can that wait until tomorrow?"

"_Yes, I have many things to test out with my new knowledge"_ he melted away into black smoke, probably to his box.

Pierce now had an even bigger problem.

"Sona, come out of the closet"

The door opened, a fearful Sona stepped out. She was in the closet since they got here, he was glad that he didn't sense her.

"Who was that?"

"Someone that you should not have seen"

"Who was he Pierce?"

This was very bad, out of all of them, Sona was the worst one to have seen him.

"Look, I will do whatever you want, please just promise me you will _never_ tell _**anyone**_ about him"

"Anything?"

He was so going to regret this. "Yes"

"He must be someone important for you to go this far"

"Sona"

"Fine, I want you to show me what that holy aura was"

"I need you to not tell anyone about this either"

"That depends"

Peirce summoned Ascalon.

"Oh my Maou…. Is that…"

"This is Ascalon, the dragon slayer"

It took Sona only a few seconds to figure out why he had that.

"Vali…"

"Yes"

"I don't know if I should hit you or kiss you"

"Why not both?"

The girl grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down after he put the sword back in his pocket.

She kissed him for a few seconds before letting him go and slapping him across the face. "Baka"

She left the room shortly after.

_[I am disappointed in myself for not sensing her]_

'You were excited about furthering your research'

_[I was, I know you don't understand, but dissecting that girl has given me so much]_

'Well, I'm glad we could help each other'

_[I believe I will enjoy our partnership, I don't suppose you could get me a Devil to dissect?]_

'Not at the moment, but i'm sure that I could find a stray'

_[well, it would have to be a pure blood]_

'Hmm, I wonder if there are any spies within the Devil ranks?'

_[I would assume so]_

'I'll have to call Sirzechs'


	32. Revenge pt 1

_[you know what happens when you go for walks]_

'I'm sure that nothing will happen this time'

Pierce walked to the park, there was a min on a bench with a radio. He had a sad expression on his face.

Pierce got close enough to hear it.

It was the news station with them saying that many churches were destroyed in the north of the country. Old tradition had taken a serious roots there and that all the strange murders stopped when the Priests of Kyoto found out that a statue was broken and that rebuilding it might take a long time therefore the citizens were forbidden to exit their houses at night, and they were also forbidden to use the public bathrooms.

'Ugh, all because of a hunk of rocks'

Pierce's thoughts went to that girl, there's probably a chance that that girl was forced into that situation.

Brainwashed or something.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That was a sad situation" said Kel'Thusad as he was in his frozen hideout.

"But there's more" said the assassin, gaining the attention of the old man "There was a strange guy with them, he looked a lot more like those doctors when the plague was on the loose"

Kel stopped before turning to the assassin "Are you sure?"

"There's no way for me to be wrong about it" replied Gathik "I heard the brat calling him just doctor"

"So the old crow is out of his lair" mused Kel "I think that I need to see some old friends"

"How about the seal that you promised the Youkai to break?"

"Lisandra can deal with it" replied Kel'Thusad "Beside, with my Mirror Image in Kyoto, no one can prove anything against me"

"Is that all, Grandmaster?"

"Go give our friend of the Devils this scroll, and tell him to leave no trace of it"

"It shall be done"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pierce opened the folder he got from his father about that girl.

Good career, a few complaints here and there, he read over her complaints.

Oh boy, this could explain a lot, the poor girl was raped multiple times by higher ranking Fallen.

Her complaints were completely ignored.

He still has to call Sirzechs.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey"

"_Hello Pierce, what do you need?"_

Pierce began to explain the whole situation to him, and that the spy had been dealt with.

"_Thats good to hear"_

"I was wondering if there might be one within the devil ranks too"

"_Hmm, I don't doubt that there would be, I can do some investigating"_

"Ok, call me if you find one, I have a friend that's good with making people talk"

"_Ah….yes, ok"_ the Devil king sounds frightened at Pierce's declaration. "_Could you come to my office?"_

"Uh, sure"

_*Flash*_

**XXXX**

_*****__Flash*_

Pierce teleported into the room to find all three faction leaders, not just one.

"You have a friend huh?" His father asked with a smile. "Could you tell me more about this _friend_, son?"

'Shit'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why…" sobbed Cindy as she was crying at the top of a building.

"Nice view" said the voice of an old man.

"What do you want?" asked the black haired girl fighting the tears off.

"I just wanted to see the friend of a sweet young girl I know" replied the old man "She was a good person"

"Who are you talking about?" asked Cindy.

"Someone who looks like you age, I think that you know her"

"But Azazel-sama said that she was a traitor"

"And you believed him?"

Cindy looked at the old man.

"She wasn't like that" stated the old man "She was someone who one can rely on"

The black girl smiled a bit and said "You've met her then"

"If it wasn't for that boy, she may have been here, with you"

Cindy widen her eyes and realized that he was right.

"You both have three pairs of wings, right?" the girl nodded to the old man as he gave her a gem "Break this, and you will receive her powers"

Cindy broke the gem and yelled in pain, after some seconds, she stopped and six pairs of wings came out of her back.

"But you're going to need more" said the old man before giving her a rock with the rune of a snowflake drawn in it "Break this, and the power of ice will be yours to master"

"Now I can take my vengeance" mumbled Cindy "I will make him regret touching her"

The old man smiled as he saw the black haired girl flying away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Im afraid my friend has sworn me to secrecy"

"I assume this friend was also the one to cut her open?"

"Perhaps"

"Kid, we can't have anymore secrets from you, not after all that has happened"

"I cant tell you, he told me not to give any details on him"

His father didn't like not knowing things, he would be keeping an eye on Pierce.

"And don't be spying on my room, or my house"

_*Flash*_

Pierce went back to the park, he sat on a bench and took a rest.

Or he tried too.

He jumped away from a lightspear that destroyed the spot he was in.

Pierce summoned his armor, he looked up to see the black haired girl.

"I guess you're angry, huh?"

The girl had twelve wings, how the hell did that happen?

"I'll kill you!" The area around him suddenly got very cold.


	33. Revenge pt 2

'I never knew Ice could be so annoying!'

Pierce had just broken out of another ice trap laid by the angry vengeful girl.

She's fast too.

"Hold still damn it!"

The girl kept flying around him, trying to freeze him solid.

'You got anything for me doc!?'

_[you don't have to yell in here]_

'I apologise for panicking while fighting for my life'

_[apology accepted]_

'Can you help me?'

_[the type of magic she is using feels familiar, but I cant be sure unless I dissect her]_

'So you got nothing?'

_[sorry]_

Pierce was able to grab the girl and force her to the ground. "Now why don't you tell me how you got those extra wings?"

The girl only growled and struggled harder. She closed her eyes for a second, when they opened, they were filled with a blue fire.

She got a boost in strength and freed herself.

'Hey Doc, anything for blue fire in the eyes?'

_[blue fire?]_

'Yeah'

_[I thought that was gone from this world….]_

'Talk to me Doc'

_[in need time]_

'I don't have time'

Pierce was once again frozen in a block of ice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Near the seal of Shouten Doji, the elf and two Youkai guards arrived with strange crystals in their hands.

"What should we do now?" asked one of the guards.

After drawing a circle, the elf said "Place the crystals in the center of the circle"

The two Youkai looked between themselves before doing as they were told to.

The elf created an arcanic ball of energy and threw it at the crystals. There was a small explosion and the two Youkai guards looked around, just to notice that the vegetation around them begun to grow.

"Finally! All the Mana that was sealed away is free now"

"And the seal?" asked one of the two guards.

"Give it time and it will be broken" answered the elf before creating a small Mana ball in her hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm starting to really hate ice"

_[I found something]_

'Good'

_[an old spell called Raise Death knight, but the subject needs to be dead]_

'Oh, did she kill herself?'

_[she must have]_

'Thats unfortunate'

The girl threw another ice attack, it was blocked, but not by Pierce.

"Dulio?"

"Looked like you could use some help"

"Well-" he was interrupted when he was grabbed from behind and thrown across the park, he landed on his face in front of a girl. One that looked similar to the last elf girl that attacked him.

He rolled away from a downward slash of a sword.

"There were other ways of getting my attention"

She said nothing and attacked him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the Frozen Wasteland, Kel'Thusad walked toward Ophis as her powers were taken slowly by a crystal ball.

"It seems like your knight in shining armor failed to stop the release of the Magic that you sealed away" stated the old man with a smile.

"That doesn't mean that you've won" replied Ophis.

"Victory is a small objective for us" stated Kel'Thusad "With some hopes that will be crushed when the master will be awake, you can already begin to beg for mercy"

"It's not the end" said Ophis with a glare "You will fail"

"With all the seals in the world weakened, and with the only weapon that can break any seal with enough power?" asked Kel'Thusad before laughing "Everything was calculated from the beginning up to this moment. I may had lost some good pawns, but they can be replaced"

"You know that he will find me" said Ophis, narrowing her eyes "He will make you regret doing this"

"Not until he settle his score with the one to whom I gave the Dragon Soul" replied Kel'Thusad with a smirk "His mind is too clouded by vengeance that he won't think of anything else"

Kel'Thusad left with a laugh.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Son of a bitch!' this girl was strong.

Pierce was in a bit of trouble.

"You need some help over there?"

Pierce looked over to see that the girl's hair was turning white.

"AGH!"

Dulio was hit by a green fireball, pierce rushed over to the Angel.

He was barely alive.

'Hey Doc, got anything on green fire?'

_[Green fire? Bring him to me immediately!]_

'Are you sure?'

"The second strongest Sacred Gear" mocked a voice that Pierce recognized.

"You!"

"Long time no see, Fallen" mused the demon summoner.

"This time, I'll take you with me"

"I don't think so"

A green fire began to burn on Dulio's body.

"This is Fel fire, you're going to need something better"

_[you need to bring him to me if you want him to survive]_

"This ain't over, I'll kick that fine ass next time we meet" Pierce flashed away with the burning Angel.

The girl had a disgusted expression on her face.

**XXXXXXX**

Pierce brought Dulio to his room, the Doctor was there with his book.

"_Place him on the floor"_

Pierce laid the burning Angel on the floor.

A black magic circle formed beneath him.

"_Just as I thought, Fel fire"_

"Can you do anything? Michle will kill me if one of his brothers dies on my watch"

"_I can stop it, but he will be gravely injured"_

"Do it, I can bring him to Michle"

The being began to chant in a language Pierce didn't understand.

Several more circles formed around Dulio, they spun erratically.

After a few minutes, the fire was extinguished.

"Good, i'll send him back, Dulio can explain" Pierce teleported Dulio to where Michle should be.

"Thanks Doc"

He nodded, then vanished.

Pierce turned around and froze, Sona was right by the door.

'Oh no…..' he hoped that she didn't see Dulio. More headaches.

"Can you please explain why the Archangel Dulio Gesualdo was here, _darling_"

"I can, but I won't"

"Why not?"

"Because if I do, it will only cause more problems"

"I will figure this out Pierce, you know I will"

"That's great darling, I love you"

He kissed her and moved her downstairs.

_[that girl will be trouble]_

'Oh trust me, I know. She's my wife'

_[a marriage between a Fallen Angel and a Devil?]_

'Yup'

_[the world has really changed…]_

'What, did you isolate yourself to do research on things without having to worry about anyone interrupting you?'

_[...perhaps]_

'By the way, what are you?'

_[A member of a species that is almost extinct]_

'You're the last of your kind?'

_[no, last time I checked, there were at least five others]_

'When was the last time you checked?'

_[...a few hundred years ago]_

'Can you check again?'

_[yes, why?]_

'Maybe one of them is a girl, we can get you a girlfriend'

_[I have no time for a relationship]_

'Have you ever gotten laid, Doc?'

Silence…

'Oh my god'

_[I believe a change in subject is in order]_

'No you don't! You can't escape this one. Go ahead and do a check, even if its not a female, we can get you a friend"

_[we are friends, are we not?]_

'Yeah, but we can get you someone that you can talk to about your research and maybe even help you out by sharing theirs'

_[hmm, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Give me a minute]_

**XX POV ? XX**

A figure walked along the sidewalk in a stormy rain, the figure was wearing a black hooded cloak with boots and gloves.

The figure entered an alleyway. It walked up to the end of it, right to the brick wall.

The figure held up a hand, part of the wall faded away to reveal a door.

The wall reformed after the figure closed the door again.

Once inside-"_grrr I HATE RAIN!"_ a distinctly feminine voice rang out with a bit of a ghostly tint to it.

The figure removed her hooded cloak to reveal an outfit reminiscent of a certain Doctor in Japan.

She placed on a wide brimmed hat, her bird-beak like mask was black.

Just like everything else she wore.

The figure advanced into her hidden home, she entered a room full of beakers and bottles, and everything else you would see in a laboratory.

She looked around the room, but couldn't find what she was looking for.

She enterd the next room, it had tables and desks with potted plants, overgrown and brimming with life. Vines grew from everywhere. She took a step inside, several of the closest vines came to life and reached out for her.

She did nothing but giggle a bit when they began to caress her body.

"_Yes, I missed you too"_

At the far end of the room, was a very large Venus flytrap.

"_I guess I should feed you, huh?"_

The monstrous plant responded by opening its large mouth just a bit.

Flies would definitely not be enough to sate its hunger, so the girl summoned a large sack.

"_There you go, that should be enough"_

The figure walked out of the room, leaving the monstrous plant and its vines to the sack.

She moved further down the corridor until she came to another room, she walked in and found what she had been looking for.

"_Ah, there you are"_ she walked over to a large wolf.

"_Can I have my book back please?"_

The wolf rolled over a bit to show that it was laying on the book.

"_Thank you_" she reached down to grab it, the wolf used the book as a distraction so it could jump on its master.

"_Ahh! No! Not again!"_

The wolf attacked viciously with its tongue, licking her mask.

"_No! Archie! Stop it!"_

The wolf halted his attacks.

"_I missed you too, you need to stop doing that"_

She suddenly felt something, something she hasn't felt in a few hundred years.

Surprise and happiness filled her heart.

Someone from her kind is still alive! And they are reaching out to find her.

She thought she was the last of her species. It was a male, and he was….in...Japan.

"_Ohh, thats so far away"_

She cant just pack up and go to Japan, she has way too many things.

And its not like-_*Flash*_

She looked up when a flash of green light flashed in her room, she stood up after seeing a man with green hair and glowing red eyes.

"hey"


	34. Two Crows

"_W-who are you?"_

"Im a friend"

"_How can I trust you?"_

"You can trust me because, there is always a light in the dark"

Her eyes widened behind the mask at the utterance of the phrase only her kind should know.

"_Ok, who are you?"_

"You probably have not heard of me, I am the Hunter"

The Hunter!? Yes she has heard of him, the ruthless bounty hunter of the east.

"_You're the Hunter?"_

"Oh, so you have heard of me"

"_Yes, when I did, I was so interested by the tales of your abilities. I've always wanted to meet you"_

"Its nice to have fans, but that can wait. I need you to come with me"

"_Why?"_

"Because I have a friend that wants to meet you"

"_I can't just go to Japan, I have too many things"_

"Hmm, do you have a box?"

"_Of course, everyone of my kind has one"_

"Good, you can just put all your stuff in there, right?"

…

She wanted to kick herself, yes she could do that.

"_It will take some time"_

"I can wait"

**XX Pierce XX**

'Looks like you'll be getting a girlfriend, Doc'

_[you don't know that she will like me]_

'But if you two don't hook up, your kind will go extinct'

_[I am not going to force her to like me]_

'I didn't say you had to'

**XXXX**

Pierce watched the two stare at each other, Pierce was thinking about names.

Does he have to call both of them Doctor?

"_I….I thought I was the last one"_

"_Well, I can assure you that assessment is incorrect"_

Holy shit these two are awkward as fuck.

They fell silent again.

"Well, i'll let you two figure out whatever it is you're going to do, i'm going for a walk"

Pierce left his room and went downstairs, he saw Red on the couch.

She looked destroyed.

"Hey, you ok?"

No answer.

"Hello?"

"I'm not a dragon anymore…."

Yeah, that was kinda his fault.

"Does it matter that much to you?"

"I don't know who I am anymore!" she began to cry.

"Uh… listen, i'm not good at the whole cheering someone up thing, but Is there any way to get your title back?"

"The only way to do that would be to beat my mother in a fight"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, but she's too strong"

"Can you tell me where she is?"

"Are you suicidal?"

"Yes"

"I don't know where she is, there is only one person who could know"

"Ok, who is it?"

"His name is Nathanos Blightcaller, he's a bow hunter"

"Ok, that's a start"

'Hey Doc'

_[im busy at the moment]_

'I know, but I need info on a guy named Nathanos Blightcaller'

_[...heh...ha ha ha ha ha!]_

'...what's so funny?'

_[oh! I thought that man was dead! I'm glad he survived, yes, i know him]_

**XXXXX**

_*Flash*_

"Oh my god…"

What is that smell!?

It was so bad that it began to rot his clothing, he quickly summoned his armor.

This is going to suck.

**XX hours of wandering later XX**

Pierce watched as an ash grey skinned man with burning eyes, he was wearing a black coat over a suit of black armor. On his back, there was a black leather quiver with some strange arrows in it. Pierce saw the man taking a deep breath before taking a bow and aimed at some targets and as Pierce blinked, there was one arrow in each target.

"I don't know who you are, nor what you are… but you'd better explain yourself if you don't wish to know why I was feared with the name of the Blightcaller" said the man as he was aiming at Pierce.

"If you shoot me with that arrow you will know why I'm feared across all all of the factions"

"Is that right? That would make you The Hunter"

"Thats correct"

"Have you come here to take my head?"

"I'm here because an old friend of yours said you could help me"

"Old friend?"

"Yeah, all black clothing, white mask, wide brimmed hat, pretty creepy in general"

The man stared, then put his arrow away. "I see, come with me"

Pierce entered the house, the place looks like those old houses that were too old to even stand.

"How's he doing?"

"He's fine, he has a girlfriend now"

"He does?"

"Yeah, we found someone from his species, a girl"

"Heh, the old crow has a girl"

**XXXX**

"the Black dragons are the strongest dragons and their matriarch, Onyxia is feared by all the dragons since she's the daughter of the Aspect of Destruction"

"You know the Aspects?"

"No, but i've seen them. Their power kept the world in balance"

"Someone has the powers of all of them, i'm planning on kicking his ass"

The man began to laugh, a laugh that made a small chill run down his spine.

"Just beating one of them is almost impossible"

"Well, its a hobby of mine to make the impossible possible"

"Good luck, Hunter"

Pierce teleported to Sirzechs office to find Arthur in a golden suit of armor speaking to the three leaders.

"Well, am I interrupting something?"

"I was just leaving"

"You wouldn't happen to know where Vali is would you?"

"Vali is too busy to entertain your little rivalry"

"Is that right?"

"Yes, now if you excuse me, I will be on my way" the man teleported away.

"I want to thank you for saving Dulio" Micle spoke up.

"I should be thanking _you_, as much as it hurts to say, I think I would have died had he not jumped in"

"Well i'll be damned"

"Can it old man"

"Either way, you saved his life"

"Does anyone want to tell me what blondy was here for?"

"Arthur was here to inform us on the happenings in Youkai territory"

"They have also agreed on allowing you to work at a small restaurant with two of my subordinates"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Well you will be there to spy on Kel'Thusad, he usually goes there"

"Ok, why him?"

"We think he may be involved with the recent events"

"Ok, can I kill him?"

"No, not until we confirm that he is involved"

"If he's the one behind all this shit, not even you three could keep him safe from me"

The three leaders looked at each other after Pierce teleported away.

**XXXXX**

In a restaurant in the center of Kyoto, Kel'Thusad and the elf entered and sat at a table in the corner.

"Do you need something sir?" asked one of the Fallens.

"What's on the menu today?" asked Kel.

"There's Rabbit and Hot Dog" answered the Fallen.

Both the old man and the elf looked at each other before saying.

"We're fine with both"

The fallen went to give the order to Pierce.

Pierce prepared the ingredients when a cat picked something. Pierce chased it as it ran paste Kel'Thusad and the elf. When he caught the animal, he brought him back with him, threatening him. In the kitchen, he gave him something before beginning to chop the meat of the rabbit… and the cat meowed after each chop. At their table, the two individuals jumped after each chop. Eventually, the cat decided to take a nap, but Pierce accidently stepped on his tail, causing the animal to shriek… and the two customers to jump out of their skin.

"This era is horrible" whispered the elf.

This time it was a dog who entered the kitchen it was the same thing that happened with the cat.

"Let's leave" mumbled Kel'Thusad as he got up.

"An unrefined and barbaric place" added the elf before leaving.


	35. Revival

Vali walked in the ruins of the supposed rating game between the Gremory and Diodora Astaroth.

"Shalba Beelzebub…" he mused "Stupid and arrogant, but useful"

"Are you going to do it?" asked Arthur.

"I have a new position" answered Vali "Even if I can stop time, call other versions of myself… I still can't make sure that I won't arrive at the place before time"

"You need to be careful" stated Arthur "You know that rewinding time can be somehow… hard to repair"

"If he proves to be a pain, I return him to death" said Vali with a cold voice before lifting a hand.

A small circle appeared and the landing there began to change. Eventually, an armless Shalba made an appearance and Vali stopped the action.

"Welcome to the world of the living, Shalba" said Vali.

"V-Vali!" called Shalba with anger "Why are you here?! And where's the Red Dragon Emperor?!"

"No one cares at the moment" replied Vali "You can either join me, or die… again"

"If you think that-"

"You should also know that nearly the totality of the Old Faction is dead" added Vali "There's still some soldiers, but they aren't like the real founders, or their descendants"

"The moment I join forces with Crusorey, I will make sure that you beg for mercy" threatened Shalba.

"Creusorey is dead" stated Vali with a casual voice "Killed by the Crimson king himself"

"But-"

"And it has been quite some time ever since your death" added Arthur.

"Now think carefully" said Vali "Do you want to live, or to die"

"How about Creusorey?" asked Shalba.

"I was about to go see him after you" replied Vali.

"Fine"

**XXXXXX**

"You _what_?"

"I think I scared them off"

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know, but they were gone by the time I finished cooking"

"Pierce, that was our only chance to catch him"

"Im sur-"

"No, we have no other info on him"

"You almost got yourself in trouble again, you cant slip up anymore otherwise the Wardens will hunt you down"

"That what?"

"A group of elves responsible for creating a prison cell to hold the world's most dangerous beings. Their leader is ruthless and cold, more so than you"

"Nothing can hold me, you know that" Pierce flashed away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Vali, with Arthur and Shalba, were flying over the place where there was a battle between the two devil factions. A yellow sphere appeared and there were some clouds, and then, Creusorey came in.

"You bast-" Creusorey was about to say something, but he stopped when he saw Vali, Arthur, and Shalba "What's going on?"

"We have a lot to talk about" said Vali.

("_So you have no fear of anything at all? Not even death?"_

"Do you mean a fear of dying, or a fear of Death?"

"_What do you mean?"_

"Im not afraid to die, but I had an encounter with an entity that called itself Death"

"_You met the representation of Death?"_

"Yeah"

"_How?"_

"I was on a hunt, my target fled into Death's domain. She got him before I could"

"_She?"_

"Yup"

**XX Flashback XX**

"Stop running!"

Pierce had been chasing this guy for a good few hours, he opened _another_ portal.

They went though, arriving in a place that was filled with a thick grey fog and dead plant life.

Pierce looked around to find his target literally rotting into dust before his very eyes.

"Woah, that was-guh!?"

He was hit with a cold feeling, he felt that if he made one wrong move, his soul would be swallowed into a void of endless pain.

He turned around to see a woman in a black kimono behind him. She had long raven black hair, her eyes were grey but filled with mischief. Her face held an expression of amusement.

"My my, what do we have here? The infamous Hunter in _my_ domain?"

Pierce had no idea who this woman was, but she actually scared him.

She was now right in front of him, she brought a hand to the side of his helmet, caressing it lightly.

Pierce couldn't move or speak, her aura was almost suffocating.

"What's a big strong boy like you doing here?~"

Pierce mustard up the strength to speak. "Well, I am here for the one just killed"

Something flashed through her eyes. "Hmm, you can still speak"

She laid a hand on his chestplate, it felt as if his soul was being drawn to it.

"How about now?"

"It will take more than that to shut me up, babe" he was in the presence of someone that could kill him without the slightest bit of effort, and he was still smirking under his helmet.

The woman giggled.

"It's been awhile since someone has been able to make me laugh, what's your name honey?"

"Pierce"

"I'll remember that" she took one finger and used it to push him backwards towards the portal that was still open. He stopped before he stepped through. "Remember me, for the next time we meet will be when your life ends. I, am Death" She _flicked_ his chestplate, causing him to fly through the portal and tumble at high speeds into some trees.

"Hm, I just survived an encounter with Death itself"

**XX End XX**

The two crows stood in silence at the end of his story.

"_You…..you flirted with Death?"_

"Well, I don't know if that could be considered flirting, if she let me stay longer I would have"

Oh, by the way, the girl actually gave her name.

Sarah, a normal name, one he was ok with.

Sarah approached him, just staging into his eyes.

"Uh, hey?"

She raised a gloved hand, a few black magic circles formed around her. It stayed like that for a while before she gasped.

"_She….she marked you!"_

"_What!?"_

Marked?

"What does that mean?"

"_You have a marking of Death, that means you cant die unles she wants you to"_

"Im immortal?"

"_Uh-well, you _can _die, but your soul will go right to her, and she could put you back in your body if she chooses"_

Woah…..

"Sweet"

"_You don't understand! That mark also comes at a cost"_

"A cost?"

"_Yes, i don't know what it was, but to get that mark, she would have had to take something from you"_

"I didnt feel anything change when she forced me to leave…"

Wait! Thats what _that_ was!?

"Hold on, I think I know what she took"

Pierce took off his jacket, revealing a short sleeved shirt.

He grabbed his right arm by the upper portion and _pulled it off_.

"_Oh my god…."_

"_She took your arm?"_

"When I got home, my arm began to melt away into black dust" Pierce reattached his arm.

"My father made me a new one"

"_This is a very interesting development"_

"I cant wait to see the look on Vali's face when he kills me and I come back to stab him in the back" a sharp-toothed grin formed on his face.

"_That is only if she allows you to come back"_

"Oh trust me, Im sure it will be fine"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In Kuoh Academy, Vali with the others were standing in the place where Katerea died.

"Why is he doing this?" asked Shalba, while Vali was rewinding time "With that kind of power, he could have the entire world under him"

"Vali has plans" answered Arthur "And he saw something that forced him to take such actions"

"I think that's better than the alternative" stated Creusorey.

They all saw Katerea.

"Wha- what just happened?!" she asked with anger.

"We have much to discuss," said Vali before teleporting them.


	36. Traitors

Vali and the others will be inside the temple as they all look around with awe.

"So the legends are true…" muttered Katerea.

"I never thought that we would be here" added Creusorey "Only dragon and specific individuals can enter this place"

"Why did you do all of this?" asked Shalba.

"I need you to go and bring the rest of your armies here" replied Vali "I'll send Arthur with you"

"Why do you want our armies?" asked Creusorey "You can surely do whatever you need to do with your new powers"

"You will understand later" said Vali before walking away "I still need to do something"

**XXXXX**

"Whats up Doc?"

"_Sarah has gone back to her home to get some items that she forgot to bring with her"_

"Ok, I feel like thats not the only reason you came out of your box"

"_i...I need some help"_

"You need help from me?"

"_I don't know what to do"_

"You want to seduce her?"

"_I...didn't want to say it that way…"_

"Listen, I don't know anything about your species, so I don't know how you guys work. You guys have been sharing your research with each other right?"

"_Yes, its been very helpful for both of us"_

"Ok, i'm assuming her research is focused on something other than yours, right?"

"_Yes, she is researching pl-"_

"I don't need to know, but if you do some research on her favorite topics and find some things she doesn't know yet, she would probably be happy right?"

"_I am disappointed in myself for not thinking of that…"_

"Just make sure she doesnt know what you're up to until you have something she would want to know, then present it as a gift of sorts"

"_Thank you, if this works I will owe you a favor"_

"I'll hold you to that"

His phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, its Sirzechs"_

"You don't usually call me over the phone"

"_I cant risk anyone picking up the frequency"_

"Yes, no one would ever expect the Devil King to use a cell phone! Genius!"

"_*sigh* are you busy?"_

"No, what do you need?"

"_Vali has been spotted in a restaurant, there is a chance that he is meeting with someone in a noble house"_

"Ok, you want me to spy?"

"_Yes, take someone of your choosing and see if you can find anything"_

"Ok, you got it"

"_The Devil King has a cellphone?"_

"Yeah, you might want to get started, Doc"

"_Uh, right"_

**XXXXX**

Vali was meditating in a yellow sphere as both Le Fey and Jeanne approached him.

"Do you think we should ask him now?" asked Le Fey with a low voice.

"I… I don't know" replied Jeanne with embarrassment.

"I just wish that we won't be making a mistake" sighed Le Fay.

"What mistake?" asked Katerea as she appeared behind them, causing the two girls to jump.

"W-What are you doing here?!" asked Jeanne.

"The Caretaker of the temple said that you had plans with Vali" answered Katerea "She also said that you may need some help"

"I-I-It's okay, we can do it without help" said Jeanne as she was blushing.

"Doing what?" asked the voice of Vali, showing him standing behind them.

Unable to contain herself, Jeanne fainted.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" asked Vali with a confused look on his face.

"Well…"

Before that Le fay had the time to explain, Connla approached them.

"Vali" he called "It's time to see Lord Phenex"

Vali nodded before walking to the black haired young man and teleported away.

"Can you explain to me what's happening?" asked Katerea.

**XXXXXXX**

Pierce arrived with his chosen partner.

"Can you tell me why we're here now?"

"Calm down, Shia. We're here to check something out"

Pierce spotted Vali and another girl at a table, he also saw the heads of the Phenex house enter and sit with them.

He began to listen in.

**X**

"Thank you for accepting to see us, Lord Vali" said Lord Phenex.

"Vali is enough" replied Vali "So, you want me to bring Rizer back?"

The couple looked between them and then nodded to Vali "If you do this for us, we would accept to give you Ravel" said Lord Phenex.

"I'm not like that" sighed Vali "Even if you offer me all the women of the Phenex House it would be useless"

"Then what do you need?" asked Lord Phenex.

"Leave the Devils, and join my ranks" answered Vali.

"Maybe we can take things to another level" said Lord Phenex "We need you to have a child with Ravel. That way, you will have the control over the Phenex House"

'That doesn't sound good' Pierce thought to himself.

"Only if she accepts" replied Vali.

"How can we contact you to give you the answer?" asked Lord Phenex.

"I'll leave Connla with you" answered Vali "When you're ready, he will get you to the temple"

"Understood" nodded Lord Phenex before leaving with his Wife and Connla.

**XXXX**

Pierce began to follow Vali, the dragon turned into an alleyway.

He was gone by the time he got there.

"Sirzechs needs to know about this"

**XXXX**

"Did you find anything?"

Pierce told the Devil King exactly what he heard.

"That is not good, I will deal with this, you can go home"

Peirce teleported to his room, he found the Doctor there with his book out.

"_Ah, perfect, I need help again"_

"What now?"

"_I need the horn of a weredragon"_

"A _what_?"

"_A weredragon, like a werewolf, but a dragon"_

"Ok, where do I find one?"

"_Shiji will lead you to where one can be found"_

"Ok, I'll get on that"

**XXXX**

'Holy shit these things are ugly'

Pierce found one in a cave somewhere in a forest, this won't be easy, but it will be fun.

Pierce dropped from his tree.

"Oi! Ugly! Over here!"

It seemed the creature could understand him because it looked very unhappy.

Pierce cracked the earth in the area he was standing with the force of his charge.

He swung his sword at the creature's neck, intending to end this quickly.

His sword shattered.

.

.

.

.

"Well, tha-_*WHACK*_

Pierce tumbled through the forest, through a few trees and slid into a creek.

'Well….this will be fun, how can it be that strong?'

Pierce flew back to where the dragon should be, only to find a different one beside.

'Oh shit….'

"This dragon is under my protection, I suggest you leave before I kill you"

It was non other than the 'all powerful' dragon himself, Vali.

"I only need a part of his horn, think you could spare a piece?"

"No"

"Thought so, that's why I brought her with me"

"Who?" the dragon became cautious.

Meanwhile, a red blur streaked past them.

It only took a few seconds for the beast to realize that both of his horns were gone.

"What did you do!?"

"_I_ didn't do anything, but I got what I needed"

_*flash*_

**XXXXX**

"Here you go, I expect you to give me something in return~"

"Don't worry, you will get what you want" he leaned into his sister's ear. "_Just not today"_

_*Flash*_

"Damn it!"

**XXXX**

Pierce got to his room to find the new couple talking to each other.

'I got it, Doc'

He was standing with his back facing Pierce, he held his hand out behind him.

Pierce debate-

_[don't throw it]_

The horn was placed in his hand.

"_Uh, Sarah"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I have something for you"_

"_A gift? For me?"_

"_Yes"_ he held the horn in front of him.

"_I-is that…."_

"_The horn of a weredragon"_

She took it in her gloved hands.

"_This…..I have so many gaps in my research…..this is everything I needed to complete it!"_

The girl looked like a child holding her first gift on christmas morning.

"_Thank you!"_

Pierce assumed the girl tried to hug him, but ended up taking them both to the floor with her on top of him.

_[I...I guess I owe you a favor now]_

'I almost died getting that'

_[weredragons should not be strong enough to threaten your life…]_

'I encountered Vali, he was protecting it'

_[oh, i-]_

'Don't apologise, focus on the girl laying on top of you'

Pierce watched as they just stared at each other, right in the eyes.

They they….started…..rubbing their beaks together?

Pierce assumed that was the closest thing to a kiss they would get.

Either way, Pierce was very uncomfortable.


	37. consequences

In a house in Kuoh, Heracles and Vali were sitting in the living room, waiting.

"It seems like she's alright now" said a tan skinned woman with blond hair "It will take time, but her wounds will heal in time"

"Thank you, Ishtae" replied Vali with a sigh "She should have stayed with you"

"Don't sweat it" replied Ishtae "It's not like this was unexpected"

"I'll stay here" said Heracles "I won't leave the house"

"I'd better teleport you to the others" said Vali as he walked to the tan skinned woman.

The two of them teleport away.

**XXXXXX**

_*Flash*_

"Hey dad"

"Did you attack a weredragon yesterday?"

"What the hell is a weredragon?"

"I suggest that you tell the truth"

His father thew a letter at him, he caught it and began to read.

*Azazel

We know that one of the Fallens attacked our Weredragon. You know that's a violation of the pact between the Lair and the Three Factions. Something like that won't stay unpunished. We will send our complaint to the Wardens, and nothing will change my mind. You should have honored the pact.

The mother guardian Ishtae*

"Listen son, I don't know why you did it, and at the moment I don't care. Go home, and _don't_ leave unless you get permission from me, Sirzechs, or Michle"

"Whatever" he threw the letter back to his father and teleported home, then decided to take a nap.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pierce woke up in a place that was definitely not his room.

He looked around and saw Vali, but he had red hair.

"Welcome to the Nightmare World" said the Vali standing in front of him "I'm Nightmare Vali"

"Yeah, that's great and all, but I have things to do that don't involve whatever drugs my father gave me for me to start seeing this shit"

"Do you really think that I'll let you go after what you did?"

"All I did was steal a piece of a horn, and _I_ didnt even do it"

"You know what they say; every action has consequences. And now you shall suffer the consequences of your actions"

Pierce awoke a second time, but this time it was not in whatever nightmarish hell he just saw.

"Hmm, I don't _feel_ weird, so maybe my father didn't drug me somehow"

He looked around and saw the window that he definitely closed, was open.

He got up to shut the window but froze in stead, his backyard was covered with vines and giant plants that looked toxic.

'Hey Doc?'

_[i'm….busy, right now….]_

'You really need to see this'

_[this better be important]_

**XXXXXX**

"_I've tried every spell I could think of, nothing seems to be working"_

"You think Sarah might know anything you don't about these plants?"

"_Perhaps.."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

In a cave filled with emerald green crystals in the walls, a woman in silver armor and having a crescent moon in each pauldron and a large green cape.

"Lady Maeve" called a young woman in an armor that looks like Maeve's but without the cape and without the crescent moons "We received a letter from the Lair"

"What does it say?" replied Maeve.

"It seems like the Hunter had attacked one of their members… without any good reason"

"He's too undisciplined, and acts like no one will punish him"

"What should we do?"

"We will hunt him"

"Understood"

"Send a message to Azazel, tell him that he should have kept him in check"

"Are you going to capture him yourself?"

"I'll go with some Sisters. After all, I wanted to capture him for a while now"

**XXXXXXXX**

Pierce would never claim to know anything about plants and growing them, but he was sure none of this was natural.

Everytime he cuts one of them down, another sprouts up in its place.

'Got anything Doc?'

_[this power is far beyond my reach, it would take ten of me to remove just one of them]_

'This has to be Vali's doing…'

All he did was take a piece of horn from a dragon, they grow back don't they?

He never actually attacked the damn thing, unless insults can be considered attacking.

Sticks and stones right?

Pierce opened a communication circle with his father.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey dad"

"_What do you want?"_

"An explanation as to why there are killer plants in my backyard"

"_...what?"_

"Yeah, i'm pretty sure they're toxic too, I can't get rid of them"

"_How do I know you're not lying?"_

"Would finding my dead body inside the large mass of vines and carnivorous plants be enough proof for you?"

"_You could be just saying that to get me to come to you"_

"Here's a question for you, would teleporting here for a second kill you? Because I will probably die soon if you do-_*SMASH*_"

A large vine smashed Pierce into the ground while he was distracted. That action also closed the communication circle.

A vine wrapped around his ankle and dragged him into the air, dangling him over the mouth of a large fly trap looking thing.

"Pierce!"

His father just arrived.

"Aww, you _do_ ca-ahh!"

The vine threw Pierce into the ground at the appearance of another being.

"How did this happen?"

"If I knew, I would tell you"

"So this thing just appeared here?"

"If I had to guess, I think Vali did this"

"Hmm, he would probably deny doing this, and he won't get rid of it either"

"What do we do?"

"i….I don't know"

"You mean you don't have a plan?"

"I'm trying to think of one"

"All I did was take a piece of horn, and I wasn't even the one to do it, Shia did"

"You didn't attack it?"

"Can insulting someone count as attacking?"

"What did Shia do?"

"She cut off a piece of its horn, A friend needed it for his research"

"We were told that you attacked the weredragon without reason"

"Was it Vali that told you?"

"Yes"

"Figures, he pretty much lied to you, I never attacked the dragon"

"You never planned to?"

"I _was_ going to, but then Vali showed up, so I asked Shia to help out, she used her speed to take the piece"

His father stayed silent. Probably spinning his gears upstairs.

"If Vali didn't show up, I probably would have killed it if it didn't agree to give up a piece"

"Lets continue that later, we have this thing to deal with"

"Will I get in trouble for 'attacking' this one too?"

"Now is not the time for jokes"

"What do we do?"

"Well, I was planning on calling Sizechs to see if he could just incinerate this thing"

"What are you waiting for?"

"I was hoping it would just disappear"

"Not the time for jokes, huh?"

"Just one"


	38. Druid

"The great Governor-General of the Fallen Angels got his ass kicked by some weeds"

"None of this would have happened if you didn't go after that weredragon. Who is the friend that needed it?"

"Someone who values secrecy over anything else, i'm afraid I might lose him as a friend if I expose him"

"Well this 'friend' has gotten us into a lot of trouble"

"Don't worry, this friend is also trying to find a way to get rid of these plants"

"It would be better to coordinate"

"Dad, please stop asking"

"I need to know if this Friend of yours is dangerous, for all you know he could be a criminal"

'Are you?'

_[no, committing crimes is the best way to expose myself]_

"I trust this friend with my life"

_[I think i found a solution]_

'Well, what is it?'

_[there is a Druid somewhere in a forest, I don't know much about it, but there is one]_

'Think Nathanos can help me find it?'

_[he might]_

"Hello?"

His father waved a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry"

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"No"

"What were you doing?"

"I think I know how to solve our problem"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the Underworld, Sirzechs was troubled. The Phenex family, one of the wealthiest Devil families and powerful due to their Phoenix Tears, is about to abandon the Underworld, he had to think of something.

"My lord" said a muscular man in armor.

"What is it, Rodwen" sighed Sirzechs.

"It concerns the weapon you have in the vault"

"What about it?"

"It seems like it was stolen"

"What?!"

Sirzechs got up and rushed to the vault and opened it.

"It's still here"

The weapon, an axe with a skull in the middle and red runes on the skull and the edges of the weapon, was still there.

"Not for long"

Sirzechs felt a sudden pain and fell to his knees.

"R-Rodwen… why?"

"You don't remember? All what you did? All the lives that you've taken?"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"It was during the civil war" Sirzechs saw the armored Devil walking toward the weapon "The Old Satans took a city hostage, demanding you to give up, to renounce your pointless conquest"

"I… I couldn't give up"

"I know that. But, it's not why my hatred toward you was climbing as the time passed. I still remember when you launched that magical attack that destroyed the city"

"I wasn't… in charge"

"LIES!" Rodwen grabbed the weapon "You had the capacity to help them!"

"The others-"

"They just wanted less refugees and you knew that!" Rodwen's eyes began to turn blood red "My entire family was there, my friend, my fiancé that I was going to marry, everything!"

"You… know that there was no other choice"

"There's always another way to do things, it's just that you thought that there's nothing to worry about. Well, let me tell you something, you shall suffer the same as I suffered. Everything that you value, that you cherish, all your family… they shall all join mine when the seal that holds the master will be broken"

"Y-You-"

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. I still need you to see what I've seen"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Know anything about these?"

"Those plants… they come from the Emerald Nightmare"

"I have no idea what that is, but I need to know about a Druid, its location specifically"

"That old beast isn't like what he used to be. Besides, he may be nervous when seeing you since he has a big bounty on his head"

"I have a much bigger problem, I can ignore it. A favor for a favor. I don't kill him, he helps me"

"Ok, let me show you" he brought Pierce to a map.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In Kuoh, a Warden of order of the Wardens was looking around, searching for the house of the Hunter. She knows that she needs to stay hidden. She began to walk in the shadows until she stumbled upon a house filled with strange plants, she knew about their existence… plants from the Emerald Nightmare.

'I need to warn Lady Maeve' she thought before leaving.

She didn't notice the crow that was watching her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_*Flash*_

"Woah…"

The forest he just came to was lush, it was filled with life and a sense of zen.

He began to search, he couldn't help but admire how well kept the forest was.

Yeah, he was a ruthless bounty hunter, but he liked to stop and smell the roses every once in a while.

He noticed a distinct lack of animals and insects, it must be the Druid doing it all.

The bushes rustled near him, he stopped, listening.

A creature jumped out of the bushes and attacked, Pierce danced around so he could get a look.

It looked like a lion, but it was made of wood and various leaves and flowers.

"I don't want to hurt you!"

The lion either didn't understand him, or didn't care.

The lion attacked first, he can't get in trouble for defending himself, right?

He caught the lion by the jaws on it's next jump, he used the momentum to throw it into a tree.

The lion was unphased, it got up and charged again.

Pierce either dodged or counterattacked.

The lion suddenly morphed into a large bear, it confused Pierce enough to let the bear use its large paws to smack him into a tree.

"Enough…" said an elderly voice revealing a Minotaur that possess antlers of an elk "Stand down, Lunara, you don't have the strength to fight him"

The bear turned to a light purple skinned girl elf "But, Master, he's here for you"

"Considering how long I've lived, I'm not surprised"

"I refuse to sit by as a murder comes by just to take your head off"

"You know how many crimes I've committed in the past"

"No! You may have been bad in the past, but that's the past"

The creature chuckled before walking to Pierce "Welcome, Hunter. I already know why you're here"

"Is that right?"

"The quake in the Emerald Dream and in the Emerald Nightmare was felt in the entire world. Unfortunately, I can't help you. My strength isn't like before, I can hardly heal my own wounds"

"Well, that's unfortunate. That's the entire reason I came out here"

"If thats so, then leave" the Elf was still hostile.

"Lunara, calm down. I may not be able to help you, but she can"

"You mean the one who attacked an unarmed man?"

"She was always protective of me, but is that true? did you attack him with no weapons in his hands?"

"H-he could have wanted to use his bare hands!"

"From what I saw, he didn't even fight back, he defended himself"

"i..I-"

"Lunara, as my final command, I want you to help the Hunter with his problem"

"Wait, final-"

"Hunter, would you be kind enough to grant the wish of a dying old man?"

"D-dying!?"

"Yes, everyone deserves a last wish" that might have been the most hypocritical thing he has ever said. He has murdered people _on sight_.

"good-_*cough*_-I want you to-_*cough*_-take care of Lunara for me"

"I can do that"

"No!"

"Thank you. Lunara, I want you to carry on and live a better life than I did-_*cough*_" the old man began a coughing fit.

"Ahh, please, go on"

Pierce grabbed the now crying elf girl.

_*Flash*_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	39. Accidental adventure

_*Flash*_

'Welco-"

His father cut himself off when he saw the elf girl and the fact that she was crying.

"What did you do this time"

"There's an empty room upstairs at the end of the hall, go there and wait for me, ok"

"y-*sniff*-yes"

The elf girl tried to hide her tears as she walked up the stairs.

"Her old caretaker is dead, his last wish was for me to take her in, she can help us get rid of the plants. But I have to help her first. You can go back"

"I want to know who she is first"

"Dad, go home"

He didn't wait for his father to respond, he went upstairs to console the crying girl.

He knocked on the door

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the temple, Connla teleported with the entire house Phenex and the soldiers that were under them.

"Welcome back" said the caretaker "Are those going to be Master Vali's subordinates?"

Connla nodded before saying "Do you know where I can find him?"

"It's been quite sometimes since he left. He said that he needed to get some other underlings"

At that moment, Vali teleported in with Rizer, Kokabiel and the four Fallens that caused a mayhem to Rias and her peerage, Valper, Loki, and Fenrir's children.

"I never thought that it would take that long to bring all of them"

"Welcome back, Master Vali"

"Incredible" muttered Valper "This place is beyond anything that I've imagined"

"Rizer!" called Lord Phenex.

"Father? Mother? Ravel? What is everyone doing here?"

"We made a deal with Vali. In exchange of bringing you back to life, we will join him and his forces"

"Vali" called Kokabiel "I know that there's a reason why you called all of us here. Can you explain what's happening?"

Vali looked at him before turning to a wall where there's five objects "Let's wait for the others"

At that moment, Arthur teleported in with the two Old Satans and the rest of their armies.

"Look like you're seeking to build an army" Loki chuckled before noticing Fenrir sleeping in a corner.

"I want all of you to become members of an army that will defeat the Lich King" spoke Vali before turning to them "This world is going toward a dead end"

"How do you want us to do so?" asked Shalba.

"When the Lich King will be free of his prison, I shall call upon the supernatural armies of the living world"

"Seeing how much men you've gathered, there's no other possible explanation"

"Kokabiel, I want you to prepare the defense of the temple, you can use the help of Leonardo"

"Fine"

"Valper, go search for a way to create armors and weapons that surpasses the strongest Sacred Gear. I believe that the artefacts that are present in this temple can help you a lot"

"That would be my pleasure"

"Loki, contact Hela and see if she can send Dáinsleif"

"That old relic?"

"Just tell her to send it"

"Fine, but don't order me around" grumbled Loki.

"Shalba, you and the rest of the devil army will need to be ready"

"Where will we be staying?"

"You will have a barrack outside the temple, it will be big enough for more than the entire Devil troops and magicians here"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you sure this is safe, Doc?"

"_No, thats why I wanted you to be here incase something goes wrong"_

"What? Is this going to summon a demon or something?"

"_If this goes the way I planned, then it should open a portal to another world"_

"Woah, why would you need something like that?"

"_Incase this world ends?"_

"That makes sense, whats the worst outcome?"

"_Well, there is a slight chance that this could turn into a black hole, but the odds are low"_

"I don't think I could stop a black hole"

"_I pray it doesnt come to that, but this could potentially save our lives in the future"_

He began to create multiple magic circles with several runes and mumbling words he couldn't understand.

This continued for a few minutes, then a swirling black mass made itself known.

"_Oh no…"_

"Whats happening?"

"_I...I don't know"_

"Can you stop it?"

"_Im trying!"_

Pierce was blinded by a flash of light, he felt nauseous.

It felt like his body was being torn apart, he then felt like he was falling.

"Yaah!"

He landed on something soft and pillowy, that's all he remembered before losing consciousness.

**XXXX**

Pierce awoke feeling nauseous, he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Ugh….where am I?"

"Don't move"

Pierce froze, he looked up and saw a girl with black hair holding a gun and pointing it at him. She was not happy.

Pierce slowly raised his hands.

"Uhh….hey"

"Don't 'hey' me! Who the hell are you!?"

"My name is Pierce"

"Ok, Pierce…. Can you explain how you just suddenly appeared out of thin air?"

Oh boy.

"Uhh, magic"

"Do you really think I would believe that?"

"How could I prove it to you?"

"How about you start flying? Huh? Can you do that?"

Pierce stood up and lifted above the ground.

"Yes"

"Oh my god…"

'Hey Doc'

….

'Doc?'

….

Ok, so he was stuck in another world.

"This has been nice and all, but I gotta go"

Pierce teleported himself high into the air, he looked around.

All he could see was coast from one side to the other, he would need to find someone from the supernatural, if that even existed here…

The Supernatural has to exist here, right?

He would be stuck here forever if this world doesn't have magic.

Doc is probably working on a way to get him back, he should just try and blend in for now.

Pierce landed in an alleyway and began to try to act normal, he needs to find a job or something.

He looked around, there were girls everywhere, nothing but girls.

They were looking at him strangely, he blamed that oh his hair and eye color.

He reached out with his senses, everyone here was human. Zero hints of energy from them.

"Hey!"

He heard a call from someone, he ignored it, it was probably nothing that involved.

He walked until he heard footsteps directly behind him.

"Hey!"

He turned around, it was that girl he met when he woke up.

That ain't good.

There were too many people around for him to get away from her without running.

"Hello"

The girl pulled him into an ally.

"What the hell are you!?"

"I don't see any reason to answer your questions"

"You need a place to stay, don't you?"

Oh, so this is how it goes? She's a smart girl.

"Maybe"

"How about we make a deal?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, i'll let you stay with me, but you have to do what I say"

"Be a slave?"

"N-no! I mean, just…. We help each other"

There was no other way to get shelter without finding a job.

"Hmm…..fine"

The girl brightened.

"Good, follow me"

Pierce placed a hand on her shoulder.

"w-wha-_*flash*_

They were back in that room he woke up in, he assumed it was her house.

"Huh! Ahh! You could warn me!"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Please don't do that again"

"No promises"

"Will you answer my questions now?"

"Sure" he has to do what she says, even though he doesn't like taking orders.

"Ok, what are you?"

"I'm a Fallen Angel"

"A what?"

"As you can tell, i'm not from here, i'm from another world"

"Ok, why did you come here?"

"I came here by accident, I was sucked into a portal"

"Why don't you just go home?"

"I can't do that, I have to wait until someone comes to get me"

"Do you have any other strange powers? Like, what can you do?"

Showing her wont hurt, right?

"Well, there's this" Pierce released his twelve wings.

"Woah…"

She slowly reached out to touch one, running her hand over it gently.

"So soft…"

"Having fun?"

She quickly pulled her hand back, he retracted his wings.

"C-can you do anything else?"

He debated on showing his armor, it won't matter, right?

His armor formed in a flash of bright light.

She looked it over with wide eyes.

"Oh my-"

There was a sound of a door opening. "Im back!"

"My sister! You need to hide!"

Pierce cast a cloaking spell on himself.

"That…..that works"

"Ava?"

"I-im in here!"

A girl with blonde hair entered the room, she noticed her sister's strange behavior.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah! Im fine"

"You don't look fine"

The girl sighed.

"A green haired boy randomly appeared in here and flew away"

Pierce resisted a chuckle.

"Yeah, right…. What kind of drugs are you on?"

"Nothing"

"Whatever, i'm going to start making lunch"

"Ok"

The door to the room was closed, Pierce became visible again.

"I forgot about her…"

"It would be kinda hard for me to forget about her"

"I was so focused on the man with strange powers"

The door burst open. "Ha!" her sister came in with it.

"Who the hell is this!?"

"Hey, my name's Pierce"

"Shut up! Im talking to her"

He stood back and watched.

"Why are you hiding him?"

"I didnt want you to see him…"

"Why? You don't want me to know you found a boyfriend?"

"What!?"

Pierce chuckled from his spot.

"He-he's not-"

"You cant lie to me! Why else would he be here?"

"Yep, thats why im here"

"See! He admits it!"

"N-no! He's lying!"

The blonde girl ignored her sister's cries and walked over to him.

"Hey, im Layla"

"Pierce"

"So Pierce, how did my sister find you?"

"Layla! Don't-"

"Shh, be quiet"

The girl sobbed quietly

"Well, I came here through a portal by mistake"

"Thats nice, can you tell me the truth?"

"I did"

"Its only funny once"

Pierce released his wings.

The blonde girl went silent.

"Believe me now?"

"Y-yeah"

"Good"

His wings retracted.

She turned to her sister.

"So he's not your boyfriend?"

"No"

"Ok…...can I have him?"

"NO!"

"I think you should let him decide"

"B-but!-"

"So, me or her, pick one"

"Why not both of you?"

"Im ok with that"


	40. Fugitives

Sona felt a surge of uncontrollable dark magic coming from her husband's room.

She was the only one who was there, so she went to investigate.

She knocked on the door, there was no answer, so she opened the door.

The room was a mess, there was a figure in the room. One that she had seen before.

"_This is not good…."_

"What happened?"

The figure looked at her.

"Where is Pierce?"

"_Uh, he is…..no longer in this world"_

He….he's dead?

"_Uh! I mean, he is in a different world, he's not dead. I don't think anything could kill that man…."_

He said that last part under his breath.

"_Anyway, there is only one way to get him back"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the temple, Vali was still meditating in a yellow sphere when he felt someone calling him. Why would Kuroka call him now? He narrowed his eyes before teleporting to Pierce's house.

When he got there, he noticed that all the powerful figures had encircled him.

"You know that I don't need to use more than a fifth of my powers to end all of you, right?"

Red gulped before saying "We need you to help us find Pierce"

"I don't need that a pathetic lizard waste my time"

"We know that you won't do it freely, but please, we need your help" Sona was really desperate.

"I don't have anything to gain, so why should I help you. With him away, I can focus on my future plans in peace"

"But we need him!"

"Do you really think that I care on how you feel? If he's dead or agonizing is none of my business"

"What do you want?" asked Sona with a low sad voice.

"You don't have anything that interests me, there's nothing that you can give me to do that"

"Can't you find it in your soul to help us?!"

"Do you really think that I'll accept to help him?"

"I'm sure that if you were in need of help, he will help you"

Vali exploded into laughter "Him helping me? Even if that would happen, I would rather die than see myself being helped by a pathetic and greedy imbecile that only thinks of himself"

"And if I tell you that he has in his possession Ascalon and that he's planning to use it on you, would you consider that information as a compensation for you to help us?" asked Sona.

"How desperate are you?"

"We want him back"

"To have him kill innocents and hurt others just because he finds it fun?"

"What happened in Kyoto was a mistake"

"Then why not for me?" asked a voice that made the others turn toward the new comer "Lord Vali, I'm Maeve"

"The Wardens…"

"We need to imprison him for the crimes he committed"

"You can't do that!" yelled Sona "That was a mistake that he won't do again!"

"He's too immature and undisciplined," replied Maeve "We were too patient, hoping that he will change, but he didn't. And if you dare stand in our way, you shall join him"

"Is this your true goal?" asked Vali, getting a nod from the armored woman.

Vali walked toward her and then teleported away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This world really is different…"

"Are you homesick?"

"One could say"

"Is there any way I could convince you to stay?"

"I'm afraid that I have a lot of very strong individuals after my head, if they get here before my friends do, they won't hesitate to kill you"

"Then….would you take us with you?"

"I cant, im sorry"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Vali and Maeve teleported in the Temple.

"The Draconic Temple, it's been a long time since I was here"

"Oh my" said the caretaker of the temple "It's been far too long, Lady Maeve"

"Indeed"

"What's the reason for you being here?"

"I asked Lord Vali to help me find someone"

Vali sighed before walking away "I need to go to the Emerald Dream"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pierce was walking, he just was compelled to go for a walk, he noticed a lack of locals.

He was walking alone, it was nice. Pierce genuinely thought about staying here.

That was until he felt something that made him smirk, he looked up and saw the one person he wanted dead more than anything.

"Hey Vali, have you come to get lil ole me?"

"I don't have time for jokes, do you want to come back or not?"

"Yeah, this place is boring" Pierce knew something was wrong, Vali would never help him without getting something in return.

"May I ask who is waiting on the other side?" he asked as he got close, not too close.

"What do you mean?"

"Vali, im not that dumb, you would never help me without someone asking you to do so"

Vali didnt respond, he grabbed Pierce and he soon found himself back in the temple.

"Well, that was rude"

"I don't think you have the right to say who is rude and who is not"

Pierce was in front of a woman in a pretty cool set of armor, she was holding some weird blades though.

"Who are you?"

"You are not worthy of learning my name"

"Hmm, I see. Well it was nice meeting you, but I have to be literally anywhere else" Pierce knew when to run, and this woman was giving him every bad vibe possible.

_*Flash*_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxX**

Pierce returned to his room, he knew that this place was no longer safe.

"_Ah! There you are"_

"Yeah, I cant stay here for long, they know where I live"

"_You are going to run?"_

"Yeah, you and Sarah should probably go somewhere else as well, they will find you if you stay"

"_We could come with you"_

"Doc, you know what will happen if they catch me"

"_That's why we won't let them catch you"_

"_Yeah, let us help"_

"You guys would risk your freedom to help me?"

"_We could to my old home, they don't know about us yet"_

"_I think they might know about me, that is if Kel is involved"_

"We should probably leave soon"

"_Yeah, lets go"_

Pierce did not expect for them to help him, he was expecting to run off by himself.

"You think you are leaving without me?"

Pierce turned to see his wife in the doorway.

"Sona, they aren't after you"

"What does that matter? I love you, you aren't leaving me behind"

Pierce hugged her.

"Listen, I love you too, but I can't risk them going after you"

_*SLAP*_

"Baka"

"Hitting me won't change my mind"

"I guess I didn't hit you hard enough then"

Pierce caught her arm.

"Sona, you are staying, that is final"

He walked back over to the doctors, they had finished getting what little belongings they had.

Sarah had completed the circle, she began the spell when he stepped in.

Pierce felt something grab him just as the spell took effect.

He landed on his back on the other side of the spell, he opened his eyes to see Sona on top of him.

"_*sigh*_ why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I learn from the best, baka"

"You're risking your life, your sister won't be happy"

"I don't care, I love you"

Pierce thought about his new situation, more specifically, adding names to the list of people who want him dead.

Serafall will probably kill him herself for risking Sona's life.

He was also ruining the lives of his children, now that their father was considered a criminal.

"Can you get off of me?"

"No"

Pierce sighed again.


	41. Moving

"_It seems that they have the human law enforcement after you as well"_

"Well we're not even in Japan anymore, so it shouldn't matter"

"_They're searching for you across the entire planet"_

"Think you could get that spell working again? We could run off to another world and hide there"

"_The dragon found you, he could do it again"_

"What's stopping them from finding us here?"

"_This place is warded with every kind of anti-detection spell I could find, if they do find us, it would have to be the dragon"_

Pierce felt something familiar approaching.

"Well, someone found us"

"For someone named The Hunter, you're bad at hiding your traces" it was Nathanos.

"_Nathanos?"_ Doc walked to him "_It has been a long time, old friend"_

"You don't say"

"_Can I ask why you're here?"_

"I think that I should let someone who can explain things better"

From a corner, Kuroka, Lunara and Pierce's children came out.

"They… they raided the house" mumbled Kuroka.

"I knew they would, that's why I left"

"They took everyone away"

***Flashback***

Maeve was with other members of the Wardens with her in Pierce's house.

"He escaped, and I'm more than certain that he came here. So you'd better tell us where he is, or you'll be as guilty as him"

Red growled and said "You have no right to come here and threaten us!"

"For someone who lost its draconic essence, you should shut your mouth, unless you're ready to cooperate"

"Do you really think that you can take all of us at the same time?" asked Shia as she readied herself.

"The only thing I care about, is taking my prey to the Vault and keeping them there… for eternity"

"We won't let you do that!" yelled Tiamat as she launched herself at Maeve, but was stopped midair. Red also tried to attack, but found herself immobilized like Tiamat. Shia used her speed to take two members out, but she also stopped when she tried to kill Maeve.

Taking the opportunity, Kuroka went to grab the children and went to Lunara who teleported them to the forest she was in.

***Flashback end***

"And that's when I met them" stated Nathanos "I didn't think that it could be that bad. But again, we are talking about an organization whose purpose is to imprison those they see as a threat to the balance of the world"

"So i'm a threat to the entire world? I'd say that's some sort of accomplishment, even if it's not a good one"

"Now what are you going to do, Hunter? If you need a safer place, I can take you there"

The Doctor looked at him "_You're not talking about…"_

"My queen is ready to help, especially after the help you offered her in the past"

"_That was a mistake that I regret"_

"Come now, old friend, you know how much power she possess"

"_That Banshee isn't worth my trust any longer"_

"What you think of my queen is none of my business" he then turned to Pierce "What do you say, Hunter?"

"Hey, if it will be better than this, it's worth it"

In Scandinavia, Nathanos and the others were walking toward a ruined castle. Pierce easily spotted two guards that weren't human.

"What's with the zombies?"

"They are Forsaken; undeads that freed themselves from the will of the Lich King"

"So you're not human?"

"I was human. From all the humans that were alive, I was the first and the only one trained by an Elf Ranger" When they approached, the guards saluted Nathanos and let him and the others in. They walked until they reached a throne room where Pierce saw a red eyed female elf with a blue skin and wearing a set of revealing armor. "Nathanos. It's been too long, my champion"

'What's with all the elves suddenly? They're everywhere now…'

"I'm also delighted to see you again, my queen. I see that you haven't changed even after all this time"

"I could say the same"

There was an obvious connection between them that goes beyond just a queen and her 'champion'.

"I see that you brought guests with you… and a filthy Night Elf"

"My queen, they are being chased by the Wardens. They need help"

"I already know that" the queen sighed before saying "Why don't you introduce yourselves"

Pierce introduced himself and the others, then proceeded to better explain their situation.

"I see… I can let you stay here, but it will come at a cost"

Doc stepped forward "_Banshee, you remember me, correct?" _

"How can I forget the crow that helped me kill my enemies with one of the deadliest plagues this world had ever known?"

Wait just a fucking second…

'You got some explaining to do, Doc'

_[not now]_

"I can let you stay here for a while, or I can send you to the Wandering Isle. Your choice"

"I would make that choice if I knew what you were talking about"

"Come, just you"

He followed the elf into a room with a swirling green portal, through it, he could see an island.

"This island is inhabited by humanoid pandas, they are peaceful, but they know how to defend themselves"

"Is this island easy to find?"

"It is always moving, only detectable by someone who knows what to look for"

"That sounds good, is there any way one would regret going there?"

"The only regret you would have is angering them"

"Don't annoy the pandas, that sounds easy enough. Sure, how do we get there?"

"Like this"

Pierce was shoved through the swirling green portal, he gracefully flopped into the grass.

"That… was unnecessary"

"_But it was amusing"_

"Thanks Doc"

"_You're welcome"_

Pierce stood up as everyone else simply stepped though.

"Welcome"

Pierce looked to a panda standing nearby, she was wearing a set of armor that looked like it had to weigh a lot.

'Passivists huh?'

_[they need to be able to defend themselves right?]_

'True'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pierce should have known that they were using bamboo for pretty much everything, including houses.

They were in a house with an elderly panda, probably some sort of 'chieftain' or something like that.

"Welcome to the Wandering Isle. May ask you for the reason for your presence here?"

Pierce once again explained the situation, who he was, who was after him, stuff like that.

"I see... It can be hard to persuade a Warden to give up"

"This place is filled with Chi energy" mumbled Kuroka.

"You must be quite the gifted individual to be able to sense the energy"

"Master Shi Xou" a Panda came and knelt in front of the old man "The house you requested is ready"

"Is there any way we can help out around here, might as well do something to thank you for your hospitality"

"You can go in the forests around the island and chase the spirits there. They are some of the biggest pranksters around, but they don't usually attack, besides some who attacked some students. And there's also the Hozens, a tribe of monkeys that attack us and steal our resources"

They all thanked the elderly panda for letting them stay, then exited the house.

"Alright! Let's go ghost hunting"

A facepalm could be heard from Sona's general direction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the frozen wastelands, Rodwen had a bottle filled with blood that he gave to Kel'thusad.

"The last ingredient is here. Now, all what we need is to gather enough souls"

"Is there anything else for me to do, Grandmaster?"

"Don't worry, Rodwen, go to the others and rest a little, when the time will come, you shall join the front lines"

Rodwen bowed before walking away.

"You know" began Kel'thusad as he walked to Ophis "Your knight in shining armor is now a wanted man"

"It's all your fault"

"He was in my way, someone like him could have easily figured how things are"

"The moment I get out of these chains, I will kill you"

"You could always try" laughed Kel'Thusad "I got some new tricks since the last time we met, and I'm far more powerful than before"

"You're lucky that these chains can restrain me. Otherwise, you won't be this confident"

"You know how hard Sauraunyte is, not even you can destroy it"

"I will get out of this place"

"Not now"

Kel'Thusad walked away with a smirk on his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They all decided to split up into groups of two, Pierce was alone with The Doctor, it was time for some answers.

"So you started the Black Plague?"

"_*sigh* I was hoping you would forget that"_

"Nope, It never left my mind"

"_At the time, there was a war between her and a group of cursed humans, I was her ally as she said that she could provide me shelter and secrecy. I helped her scientist to create a deadly plague that can hurt both living and undead. I first thought that she wanted to help her people and her allies, but I was wrong"_

"Well, congratulations on being responsible for the deaths of millions of innocent people"

"_I never wanted to kill any innocents…"_

"You're awfully remorseful for a being without a soul, how does that work?"

"_I….I traded a great portion of my soul for knowledge…"_

"That means you need to stay away from anyone that can tamper with souls right?"

"_I have managed to….fix...that issue"_

They walked in silence for a while.

"Do you know how those Wardens imprison people?"

"_They use your blood to create a crystal barrier around you, you would be forever frozen until they decide to release you"_

"That sounds lovely"


	42. Island life

Pierce only had one complaint about his new hiding place, that was the mind numbing boredom that came with being on an island of passivists.

His mind wandered to what Doc had told him, being frozen in a green crystal made from his own blood.

That sounded mildly uncomfortable, would he be conscious?

He stopped walking when he saw a group of pandas training.

Should he join? It would sate his boredom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the temple, Vali was standing in front of five objects, they were the artefacts of the original Five Aspects; the blade of the dragon of life, the armor of the dragon of destruction, the bow of time, the shield of dreams, and the ring of magic. He never used a weapon before, and he knew that he's going to learn how to use a bow and a sword.

"Is something wrong, Vali?" asked Arthur as he approached Vali.

"I think that I need to learn how to use a sword and a bow"

"I think that there's a few that are able to help you with the sword training"

"But not the bow"

"Do you think that you can get someone who can train you with a bow?"

"In history, there was only a few warriors that were able to accomplish great feats with a bow"

"Mongols, Turks with their Janissaries, Japanese and their Samurais, Indians… there was a lot of them"

"But they weren't like some heroes like Genghis Khan, Tomoe Gozen, Huang Zhong, Einar Tambarskjelve, Jumong…"

"What are you going to do, then?"

"First, I think that I'll begin with the sword"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Pierce would like to know if he could train with the others"

"Yeah-AGH!"

"He wants to be sure that he can confidently help out if the island comes under attack"

"I see no harm in that. But you're going to give up your current powers, they will be an annoyance for you. Of course, it will be until you complete your training"

"I can agree to that"

"If you feel like you're ready, go see Liang Shi, she will guide you through your journey"

"Thank you, we will discuss more on our own"

"Tha-ah! Ow ow ow! Ok ok!"

Sona dragged Pierce out of the old panda's house by his ear.

He had told Sona that he was going to ask him if he could train, she refused to let him speak for himself because, and this is quoted; "you cause more problems with your mouth than you do with your fists"

He's never been so offended by something he 100% agrees with…

"I'm glad my wife is not afraid to hurt me at any given time"

"Good" she simply left him out by himself after hearing that.

Something that he noticed about these people is that they always have smiles on their faces, and positive outlooks that could turn a pessimistic person into an optimist given enough exposure.

'Why are people so happy here?'

_[there are creatures on this island that feed on negative emotion]_

'And you know this, how?'

_[i've spent the last few days in the library, so many books on subjects I've never heard of. This island is a boon for me and Sarah in ways we never thought possible!]_ He sounded like a scientist that just made a huge breakthrough. _[this library ranges across the entire spectrum of magic, even dark arts and a few scrolls on-]_

'You're rambling, Doc'

_[ah, sorry…]_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Vali was in a balcony with Arthur, Jeanne, and Siegfried as they had their weapons out. Arthur swung his sword horizontally, making Vali to duck under the attack and tried to reply with a swing only to get blocked by another sword. Siegfried attacked by Vali's right flank, but the dragon jumped out of its way. Jeanne charged and was ready to hit Vali in his left side, but he blocked the attack. Both Arthur and Siegfried attacked simultaneously, causing Vali to push Jeanne away and block Siegfried's attack and catching Arthur's hand with his free hand.

"I lost, right?"

"Since you don't have a lot of hands, you won't be able to parry or block Jeanne when she will try to attack" said Arthur.

"If you used your powers, you could easily stop time and kill anyone" sighed Jeanne "So why training like this?"

"I have my reasons" Vali walked away and took his shirt off "I need to take a bath"

'H-hot' thought Jeanne before hitting her head with the walls of the temple.

"Jeanne, are you alright?" asked Arthur with some concerns.

"Y-yeah! I was just trying to think straight"

"Women" shrugged Sigfried before walking away.

"I wonder if I should have told you the meaning of consort" sighed Arthur as he walked away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ok, how do we get this started?"

"First, I will need to seal your abilities"

"Ok, how do you do that?"

"Like this!"

The panda proceeded to hit him with precise strikes in several different places.

Pierce could no longer feel his armor or anything. He expected her to use some sort of spell.

"That….that felt strange…"

"Ok, we can get started now"

He doesn't need his gear to fight a panda, this would be easy!

Pierce was proven wrong after a few hours of getting his ass handed to him.

"You still need to learn how to control your patience" stated the panda as she extended her hand to help Pierce.

"What does patience have to do with this?"

"You may have a lot of powers, but you didn't know how to really control them. I may appear to be a little rude while saying this; but you were like a child holding a sword"

Pierce desperately wanted to prove her wrong, but his powers were still sealed, and he didn't want to accidentally kill her.

"This will take a while…"

"You don't need to worry about your training time, we usually have a strict time while trying to put a schedule of our training. We can give you a weapon of your choice if you wish to train by yourself"

A weapon of his choice?

Pierce had always wanted to learn to use a sword-spear after spending three days fighting a target who expertly wielded one.

"Got any sword-spears?"

**XXXX**

Pierce entered the new bamboo house that was constructed for them, he found only one person there.

"How did it go?"

"Would you ever admit to getting your ass kicked by a panda?"

"I suppose not"

"I suggest that you wipe the smirk off of your face before I do"

"I don't think Azazle would be too happy if he finds out you killed me"

"He doesn't have to know, they wont find your body"

"I heard they sealed your powers, that makes you about as low as me, why don't we see who is better?"

"You forget that i'm still a Fallen Angel, my powers may be sealed, but i'm still stronger than you"

"Shall we test that?"

"Do you want to die?"

"I think you're scared"

"...what was that?"

"You heard me, coward"

"Oh, you _must_ have a death wish"

"I don't exactly have much to live for"

The two went out to a grassy area away from the pandas, then, they began to 'spar' with each other.


	43. Island life pt 2

In the Vault of the Wardens, A black haired young man with red glowing eyes walked toward Maeve.

"Lady Maeve! You have no idea how happy I am" he said while walking toward their leader.

"Black Prince… why are you here?"

"Come now my dear, I'm here because some of my doves told me about the one you're looking for"

"Why should we hear what you have to say, you can be lying to us"

"I have nothing to gain by doing that. However, I do have something to gain by… helping you"

"What do you want in return…"

The Black Prince smirked before walking to a green crystal on the wall "I know that you've captured my former sister. Mother was really unhappy when she heard that she was with a lesser being, so she erased her from our family's tree"

"And why are you telling me this?"

"As the next head of the Black Dragons, I have some followers that need to feel like I didn't give up on them"

"Get to the point"

"I want her to come with me"

"She's a prisoner"

"But I will tell you something about him"

Maeve sighed before saying "Fine, but we want to know where he is first"

The Black Prince chuckled and said "This is someone we both know who resides in Scandinavia"

"The Banshee…"

"This is all what I know"

"I hope that you're saying the truth"

"But of course that I am"

"Take her and get out" grumbled Maeve before walking away, leaving the Black Prince smirking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pierce was playing with his new toy, he spun the blade around, his body flowing with it

"Respect, huh?"

*Flashback*

"When I lost my Gear I thought that there's nothing more for me to live for. But those people, they extended a helping hand. You can mock me if you wish. But at least, I'm true to myself"

"These guys definitely know what they're doing…"

"Learning how they fight isn't hard, all what you need is patience"

"I get bored easily, patience is not my thing"

"One of the greatest achievements one can get, is earning the respect of the others. No matter who they are"

"Hah, did I get yours?"

Cao Cao laughed before saying "You may have the respect of few, but mine isn't one of them. No one of your enemies respects you, and I don't think that's going to change anytime soon"

"Why would I want someone who's going to die to respect me?"

"You don't respect anything else besides your needs, how do you want that others who don't know you respects you"

"I'll show you respect when I get unsealed"

"Power isn't respect" Cao Cao began to walk away "I bet that you don't know how to get the respects of others who want you dead"

*Flashback end*

Pierce swung his weapon hard, a whirlwind of grass and dirt spread out around him.

"Nya~ watch where you swing that thing"

"Sorry, always wanted to get one of these"

"What is it?"

"Its called a sword-spear"

"Why don't you stop playing with this-" the cat slightly pulled down the front of her black kimono. "-And start playing with me~"

"He doesn't need any distractions, he needs to focus on his training" Sona spoke.

"Nya~ he deserves a break"

"Maybe he does, but not with you"

"Nya~ you just want him for yourself"

"That's not true"

"So you don't want him?"

"I-well-I mean-Ahh! Pierce, pick one of us"

Silence…

"Pierce?"

"Nya~ you scared him off"

"Me!? Everything was fine until you showed up!"

**XXXX**

Pierce went off to find a quiet place to train, he was in a suitable spot.

The sword-spear was a very destructive weapon, it was also a weapon that needed the wielder to develop their own styles.

One would need to know three individual weapon techniques; sword, spear, and staff.

Then they need to combine all three into a single style of fighting.

The weapon was also weighted, it was heavy enough for Pierce to struggle a bit when using it.

In conclusion, if someone were to be on the blade end of one of these, they would be very sad for a very short amount of time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In a cave, the Black Prince was sitting on a throne and watching a group of cultists mumbling something while many black circles spun around a green crystal.

"My lord" called one of the cultists "It's ready"

The black prince smirked before walking toward the crystal and smashed it letting red to fall on her knees.

"Good morning, sister"

"W-Wrathion?! What did you do to me?!"

"You do know of the cult that serves the Black Dragon, right?"

"What about it?"

"I feel like they may need to express their anger and frustration somehow"

"I won't let you do anything like that to me!"

Red tried to use a spell, but a shock hit her in her neck as she fell on her face.

"I know how strong you are" stated Wrathion "That's why you have the Twilight Curse on you"

"Y-You can't do that to me, I'm your sister"

"You _were _my sister, and don't worry I won't lower myself to do anything to you since I'm a proud dragon. And I don't like used toys" he noticed that Red sighed with relief "But my followers, on the other hands, won't be unhappy with using you"

Many men and some sort of humanoid creatures grabbed Red and dragged her away with lustful grins

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"...why?"

"I want some answers, both of us do"

"Nya~ and now that your powers are sealed, you can't escape"

"Fine… what do you want?"

"I want to know more about your two new friends"

"I cant tell you"

"Why not?"

"Because he told me not to"

"And you would rather listen to him more than us?"

_[I guess sharing a few things wont hurt…. I'll do it]_

"I'll let him explain"

The mysterious being stepped out of a cloud of black and grey mist.

Pierce noticed that Kuroka began to shiver in his presence, that was stored away.

"_There are many reasons why I asked him to keep my existence a secret, I refuse to give away details of my life and history"_

The ropes used to hold Pierce began to decay and melt away, he stood up.

"_Now if you excuse us, I need him for something"_

The cloud of black and grey mist enveloped them both, taking them away.


	44. Found

Pierce was once again thrown to the ground, what was this? The eighth time? Tenth? He lost count.

"You are still too impatient"

The panda was professional in every way, but Pierce could see a slight smile or a glint in her eyes every time he was thrown to the ground.

"Part of me thinks you enjoy throwing me around"

"Perhaps…."

She helped him up, they both sported injuries, Pierce had more, but he got lucky from time to time.

"That's it for today, I wouldn't want to hurt you too much"

"Ok, same time tomorrow?"

"Of course"

Pierce walked away from the training grounds after getting most of his wounds treated, he noticed a group of pandas training, but something was off.

Not everyone in that group was a panda, Cao Cao was there as well.

'Hah, he is so screwed'

Pierce stayed to watch the human get tossed around, but took a hit to his pride when the human seemed to be doing just fine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the Banshee's castle, Maeve was standing in front of the Banshee Queen.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"I know that he came here, so you'd better tell me where I can find him"

"Or what…" the Banshee Queen gazed at her with warring eyes "You know that you can't stand against me"

"I don't have to face you" Maeve knew what cards to play "I can ask Lord Vali for help"

"And who in the Shadow Realm is that?"

"The Aspects in one body"

The Banshee Queen narrowed her eyes, she knew that if it came to it, not even she can stand against one of them, so all five…

"Will you attack my people?"

"Unless I'm forced to, since my only goal is to get and imprison anyone who can be a threat to this world"

The banshee sighed "Fine, they are in the Wandering Isle"

"You see when you cooperate with us" Maeve turned and left.

"My queen" Nathanos walked toward her "Do you want me to kill her?"

"She's way above your level" the Banshee Queen could just sight at that "And not to mention that she only the capture of her target can stop her"

"Then, what are we going to do?"

"Nothing. There's nothing that we can do right now"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hmm, this looks nice"

Pierce wanted to take a long rest, so he wandered into the trees to find a secluded spot.

He was pretty far from anyone, it was perfect.

Suddenly, vines broke through the ground and wrapped around his ankles and wrists.

He was pulled to the grass on his back.

"What the hell!?"

He was stuck, his powers were still sealed.

What is happening?

There was a rustle in the bushes, an elf girl stepped out with a smile.

It was Lunara, she walked over and sat on top of him.

"Ohh….so that's how it is?"

Pierce did not expect this from her, not at all.

"Thanks for bringing yourself out here, I was trying to think of a way to get you, and you did it all by yourself"

"I thought you still hated me"

"I changed my mind"

The girl ran her hands over his chest, there was a feral hunger in her eyes.

"You-mhh"

Another vine came out and covered his mouth.

"Shhh~"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In his lair, Wrathion was sitting on a throne, with many women sleeping at his feet, he looked toward the direction of the entrance and a young female elf walked toward the Black Prince and knelt.

"Have they made their move?" asked Wrathion.

"Yes, some of my agents told me that Maeve is heading to the portal they have that can lead them to the isle"

"How about our friend the Lich"

"He nearly drained the Infinite Dragon God's full power, he has both the spear he needs and the blood of a noble corrupted being. All what he need now, is souls"

"If my plans are as I calculated, we could get rid of the Lich King once and for all… well, the current Lich King"

"Should I go warn them about the Wardens?"

"There's no need, Asira. Let's not break the fun" he then got up from his throne and walked to the elf "And I think that I should give you a reward for your hard work" he stripped her from her dark leather armor and pushed her to the ground.

"Master… I'm not worthy of such reward"

"Are you going to tell me what I should do, or if I should reward you?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Besides being completely unexpected, Pierce had no complaints.

He was by himself now, casually strolling along a forest path.

He can't hide here forever, someone will find him eventually. He hoped that he finished his training before then, once he had his powers unsealed, he was going to leave.

Just fly off to somewhere, anywhere that was far away from his loved ones.

He can't lose anyone else to those elves, he won't allow it.

Wait… maybe he can turn himself in to free them?

He had no way to trust that they will release them if he does.

Pierce suddenly felt something strange, something familiar.

...

Oh no...

They found him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maeve was with four other members of her order in the house of Shi Xou, as the old man was sitting with Liang Shi sitting next to him.

"So... you've finally come"

"We know that he's here" Maeve turned and looked at the other panda "Is this your successor?"

"Can't you leave him alone" asked Liang Shi "I've trained him for quite some times, and I can affirm that he has a good heart"

"That doesn't change the fact that he murdered innocents, Caused the death of many, attacked some creatures just for his fun... We won't stop"

"You are still like before" sighed Shi Xou "The both of you... you are the same"

"Unlike him, I don't cause that much problems and I respect my fallen enemies"

"Can't you just leave?" asked Shi Xou before taking a staff in his hands.

"Do you want to be marked as a criminal?"

"All what I want, is the safety of my people"

"And we want our prey"

"Is it possible for us to change your mind?"

"You know the answer"

"The longer you stay, the longer they gain power"

"Then we will be quick" Maeve left with the others.

"Liang Shi" called Shi Xou with a low voice "Go find him and release the power you've sealed"

The girl panda nodded before rushing out of the house, not seeing the hidden figures that were watching her.

"Follow her"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Doc, they found me, they're here'

_[what do we do?]_

'Gather everyone and hide somewhere, don't let any of them try and help me'

_[I hope you know what you are doing]_

Pierce arrived at the house, the room was empty except for the Doctor, though he was in the shadows, he stood in the center.

The panda that has been kicking his ass entered the house.

"They are here"

"I know, can you unseal my powers?"

"Yes, but we can't fight them"

"I don't have a choice"

The panda unsealed his powers, then quickly left the building.

'Ready to get captured Doc?'

_[no]_

'Good, neither am I'

Three figures entered the house.

"It seems like we've found you"

"So it would seem"

"Either come with us without resistance, or we will use force"

"I wont go **without a fight"**

He morphed mid sentence, he took his hammer and began to fight them.

He fought well until the armored woman from before showed herself.

"You have nowhere to escape now. We've already created a field that nullify Teleportation Magic"

"**I suppose Vali found me again"**

"It wasn't Lord Vali, but someone else"

'Doc, I want you to get everyone out of here, and don't try to help me'

_[fine, I will think of something to get you out, though its unlikely]_

Pierce attempted to hit the woman, his body froze.

"That feeling... it's like her" Maeve used her blade to yank Pierce's weapon away "Yes, it's like Loluma"

Pierce's red eyes blazed with sudden anger.

"**How do you know that name?"** he asked in the most venomous tone he's ever used.

"All you need to know is that you shall be trapped in your own blood... FOR ETERNITY!"

"**Mark my words, you wont hold me forever"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In his lair, Wrathion was sleeping with all his women slaves and Arisa. He opened his eyes.

"It seems like I need to go see if they got him"

"Please, My Lord, stay with use for a while" said one of the slaves.

"Don't worry, I won't go for that long. Once I'm back, we will play some new games"

A dark smoke ate him and when he exited it, he was in his full clothes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pierce was in a black void, there were people around him, he recognised some of them as the faces of those that he'd killed.

Thats not what matters right now, he ignored all the cries of pain and acusings.

That name….

"How does she know my mother?"

He was lost in a single thought for what felt like forever.

He heard yelling, but it wasn't the same voices.

"That's enough!" yelled the voice Of Maeve "Do you know what you're asking us to do?!"

"Considering that you hold one of the few who can save us from the Lich King, I don't think that's a lot" said the voice of a young man.

"What do you have that can assure that this threat is real"

"The world of the dead"

The goddess back at the meeting with Yasaka said something about the world of the dead...

"What of it"

"There's no more soul that goes there"

"It doesn't mean that the Lich King will be back"

"But it means everything. The Satan Lucifer was attacked and drained of nearly all of his blood, the first Sacred Gear was taken away, and the Infinite Dragon God is being drained of her power"

"The blood of a powerful corrupted being, a strong holy weapon, and power beyond anything a normal human can use"

"My Doves told me that most rituals are complete. We need to act now"

"So that's why you told us where we can find him"

"You know that the Black Dragons aren't welcomed in that island"

"Considering what your kind had done in the past"

"That was my grandfather, not me"

Why does that sound familiar?

"Fine, you've won" Maeve walked to the crystal of Pierce and smashed it "You're lucky that the Black Prince wishes to talk to you"

"So... We finally make acquaintance, Hunter"

"Yeah thats nice" he turned to the woman and flashed a smirk. "Told'ya"

He looked back at the man. "So who are you?"

"My name is not important now. What you need is to be ready to face the Lich King"

'Hey Doc'

_[Pierce?]_

'Yup, im free'

_[but….how?]_

'Some black dragon prince or whatever saved me, anyway. I'm going to fight the Lich King, then I'll be back. Don't tell anyone though'

The Doctor couldn't think straight anymore.

"Lich King, huh? That sounds fun"


	45. Lich King

'How the hell does that elf bitch know my mother's name?'

His mother disappeared years ago, his father said she was killed by rogue devils.

The one that saved him walked into the room.

"Well then, I suppose you need to know what you should do, right?"

"Why should I help you? What do I gain?

"Let's see; you're free from the Wardens, and I have some information about… what's her name" Wrathion took a fake thinking pose "Loluma"

Pierce stood up. "Listen-"

Pierce froze when a crushing power flooded the room, it felt like Great red, but…. darker.

"I suggest you stay in your pathetic place. The fact that I freed you shouldn't make you think that you're superior to me. I'm a proud dragon, not like that pathetic excuse of a former sister that lowered herself to a low life form"

Wait…. This asshole is Red's brother? Pierce understood why she hated her family now...

"You'd better think of how you should talk to me in the future, or you will face a fate worse than death"

"I may not be able to do anything to you, but you must be stupid if you think you can shut me up"

This bastard did something horrible to his own sister, and Pierce _will_ find out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the frozen wasteland, Kel'thusad covered the holy spear with the blood Rodwen brought him.

"Just a little bit more souls and the Master will be free"

At that moment, both Rodwen and Cindy approached Kel'thusad.

"Grandmaster, do we need to do something to help?"

"There's no need, Rodwen. But you're going to need strength to defend this place"

Cindy took some steps forward and asked "What should we do?"

"First, you need to drink demon blood; this will aid you in getting the Fel Energy in your body, Drassia can help with that. Second, you will need to feed your hungry powers with runic power, Grok can help you with that"

The two traitors bowed before leaving.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You are a fool to stand before me"

"Yeah yeah, i'm insane, this is known by everyone. I'm here to ask if you could free the ones you took from me"

"I could care less about what you want, you are lucky that you were set free. You will step out of line, and when you do, i'll come for you again"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kel'Thusad walked to a weak Ophis as nearly all of her powers were drained.

"The almighty Ophis, having no power at all. It must be hard for you, right?"

"Damn you, Kel'Thusad" cursed Ophis weakly.

"You are no longer useful to me, but killing someone as old as you would be… sad?"

"I don't need your pity…"

"Who said that I had pity for you? But when the Dragon Priestess gets her hands on you, there you're going to need pity"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know? Both the Chaos Karma Dragon and the Dragon of dragons aren't dragons any longer"

"How…"

"You know that a dragon that serves a lesser being is punished with the removal of its draconic identity"

"But a Dragon Priestess can't leave the temple"

"Who said that she left the temple?"

"You did something, right?"

"I did nothing, it was your knight in shining armor that caused them, and will cause you, to lose your draconic identity"

"You're going to pay for all what you did"

"I don't think that you can threaten me. Not in the situation you're in"

"It's not over. I know that you still need souls to break the seal"

"And I will collect them. After all, many people dies each day"

"You won't win"

"But we've already won, Ophis. Imagining you begging for your life is really amusing"

"You won't win"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I told you he would save us"

"Shut it"

"Ok, listen, heres whats happening;-"

He explained everything he knows, he also noticed that Red was not here. His hidden anger rose.

The object of his focused anger stepped into the room.

"It's time"

"What did you do to Red?"

"We don't have time, either you accept, or you will be left here to return to your prison"

He didnt have a choice. "Fine, but this conversation is not finished"

Both of them teleported to a frozen desert.

"This place looks lovely"

"This is where the Lich King was sealed. Him and his large army of undead"

"So… how is the Banshee related to all this

"She was a High Elf before, until the Lich King attacked her people. He turned her into a Banshee and hid her body. When he was weakened during a moment, he broke free and got her body back"

"That sounds pleasant"

"It seems like the Hunter is here" said a heavily armored male figure.

"It doesn't matter to me. He will die" said the former Fallen Angel.

"Thats funny coming from a former Fallen"

"Too many interruptions, seems like we're near our objective"

"What do I do?"

"I'll deal with them, you go and stop that lich from freeing the Lich King"

Pierce wandered in a random direction, he walked for a while until he saw something laying on the ground.

That something being Ophis.

He rushed over to her.

"Ophis, are you ok?"

"Y-You're here…"

"Yeah, im here"

"You need to go… before he gets you"

"Before who gets me?"

"How pathetic, you really look like you need to feel the release of death" said a female elf with a dark blue armor, wielding a shield and a sword.

"No, they still need to suffer" said another elf girl that looks like the type of elf Lunara is, as she was wielding a red spear and wearing the same armor as the elf standing next to her.

"Oh great, _more_ elves. Where did you all come from?"

Vali suddenly appeared, the 'all powerful' being himself.

"I'm surprised that you're free"

"Nothing can hold me forever"

"It doesn't matter. Go, I'll hold them"

"Yes your _majesty_"

He scooped up the weakened dragon god and sprinted off in the direction of a large structure in the distance.

"What did they do to you?"

"They..drained my power…"

"Wait… you are the _infinite_ dragon god, doesn't that mean you have infinite power?"

The girl fell unconscious before she could answer, Pierce arrived at what looked like a pyramid of ice. He ran inside and slid to a stop when he saw _him_.

There was also the true longinus, with a crystal ball below it

"Just in time"

"Just in time to kick your ass, old man" Pierce laid Ophis down by the entrance and formed the strongest barrier he could make over her body.

"You're really easy to control, not only have you helped me capture Ophis, but you averted the attention of all the supernatural world and let me work in peace"

"You sent those assassins after me, you knew all this would happen. I think it's time for some payback"

"If you think that you stand a chance against me" Kel'Thusad turned to face him "Then kill me"

"My pleasure" Pierce summoned his armor and sword, something was wrong, he knew something was wrong. But he decided to play along.

'Hey Doc'

_[yes?]_

'Im probably not coming back, so I want to ask you if you would take care of them for me'

_[what do you mean?]_

'Im going to die, please just make sure they don't try and find me'

He charged the old man, slashing his head clean off of his shoulders.

The body melted away into empty flesh.

"Too easy to fool" Kel'Thusad's voice seemed to be everywhere "You don't know a trap when you see one?"

He was right, he needed to grab Ophis and get out of here, he didn't make it far before getting restricted by chains.

"Don't try to break them. They are made of Sauraunyte, a metal made of the blood of a void being and enhanced with the power of the world of the dead, not even Ophis could broke them"

True to his words, the chains didn't budge.

"You doom has arrived!"

The true Longinius was launched with a great speed toward the ground.

There was a crack, and a wave of crushing power, there was a large monster made of bones floating above him.

"You see, you've lost," said the creature as a large dark portal opened and an armored man wielding a longsword that has runic inscriptions on it came out of it.

Pierce cant do anything, except what he does best, annoy the shit out of anyone around him.

"Wow, I didn't think I would see anything uglier than you face"

His comment was ignored.

"Kel'Thusad, you've freed me from that seal"

"That's what I tried to do for many years"

"How much time had passed?"

"Too much. The people are no longer afraid of us, they consider us to be creatures that exists only in the imagination"

"And who is this?"

"The puppet I used to buy me time and get souls"

"I cant exactly deny that, but fuck you anyway"

"If you were patient, my boy, I wouldn't be here, with my master free. I think that I should thank you for being a hot headed idiot who doesn't know the importance of life. No, really, I should thank you"

"Sure, whatever'

"Don't you know that each time someone dies because of your errors I gain more power" Kel'Tusad turned to him master "What are your orders, Lich King?"

"Free him, I want to see how well he can defend himself"

The chains dissolved, they want him to attack that thing?

Pierce wasnt _that_ stupid.

"Yeah, i'd do that, but I have somewhere important to be, you know, anywhere but here"

He quickly grabbed Ophis and flashed out of the structure of ice.

"He escaped" said Kel'Thusad "Do you want me to send the hounds after him?"

"There's no need. This world will fall under my rule, and him too"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pierce appeared in front of the dragon that brought him here.

"What happened?"

"Well, you sent me to a place where death was certain if they werent stupid enough to let me go"

"So he's free?"

"Yeah, cant we just throw Vali at him?"

"Lord Vali is strong, but there's no guarantee he's strong enough to face the Lich king"

The pyramid of ice exploded in a shower of chunks of ice, they had to raise a barrier to not get crushed.

There, in the center, was the Lich King.


	46. return

"_I..-"_

"Doc, no more portals"

"_I understand…"_

He melted away, probably to his shared box.

That's right, they were sharing a box, those two are really getting along.

Pierce laid on his bed and thought back.

***Flashback***

Holy shit.

There was a big metal structure with some floating ones around it.

"Damn, that looks pretty cool"

"The Icecrown Citadel… the fortress of the Lich King"

"What do we do?"

"It took many heroes to take it down, and a lot died. This fortress is made of Sauraunyte a-"

"I know what it is"

"Then you should know that no living weapon can break it. The only weapon that has the ability to destroy something made of Sauraunyte is the Ashebringer; a blade made of a void crystal that was purified with the power of the Light"

"Is that the same as Holy power?"

"The Holy Power is a fraction of the Power of the Light. Every element in existence has something that counters it, and to counter the Void Energy, there's the Light"

"Well, can we find some?"

"The teachings of the Light are lost, and there's no other type of energy that can be as powerful as the Void"

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?"

***Flashback end***

That's not what was bothering him though, he needed to ask his father some questions.

_*flash*_

His father was at his desk, not looking up, he probably knew this was coming.

"I want to know what happened"

"You wouldnt understand, you're too rash"

"Just tell me! I want to know what happened to my mother"

Azazel could just sigh at it "Listen whatever happens, don't do anything stupid"

"Yeah, yeah"

"I'm serious, if you do something that causes a war, I won't be able to protect you from the consequences"

"I doubt I could start a war just by hearing a story"

"I need you to stay home, or you will be in great troubles"

"Fine, just tell me already"

"Long ago, before that I met her, she was a mercenary. But it wasn't that, that caused her to be in the Warden's watch list. She has the demon blood within her, and there's nothing that the Wardens hate more than demons. So, the moment she made a small mistake, they tracked her and took her away"

"I want to get her out"

"No! Don't attack the Vault! I know that they just released you, and I know that they won't do it again. The moment you enter their vault without permission, they will put you back into their cell"

"They wont catch me"

"Pierce, don't-!"

_*Flash*_

He was gone before that Azazel could finish his sentence, he created a Magical Circle to call someone "Baraqiel, send a letter to Vali, asking him to try and talk with the Wardens"

"Understood"

**XXXXXX**

'Man this place is ugly'

Pierce wasn't the best at stealth, but he was sure he could-

"You! You shouldn't be here!"

'Fuck'

He began to run, he's not leaving until he finds her.

He dodged flying weapons and magic attacks, he rounded a corner, almost running straight into one of them.

He ducked just as an attack flew over his head, right into the Warden, sending her to the ground.

She didn't get back up.

"Oh...shit"

Everyone else stopped, all eyes were on the freshly made corpse.

They cant say that he did this, he didn't kill her.

"I should have known that freeing you was a mistake" said their leader as she approached him "Now, no one will save you. No one!"

"Woah woah wait! I didn't kill her, she did!"

"We were just going to imprison you, but after that… you will be sent to be judged in front of the four elementals. And you won't be able to trick them with your filthy lies"

"Wait just a fucking second! I didnt ki-"

"Enough!" her yell sounded in all of the cave "You entered without permission, killed one of our Sister, lie about it… and you expect us to believe it!"

"Oi! Ask her! She did it"

"You were spoiled so much that you think that you're perfect, that everything around you is yours to take, that you are too undisciplined to see what kind of danger you represent. A demon will stay a demon no matter what!"

"I-"

"Silence! You won't have any second chance! I shall make sure that you will stay here for eternity!

He cant teleport, he tried already, so he decided to run.

He ran through corridors, dodging more attacks, making sure not to get anyone else killed.

He slid to a stop in a room with a huge crystal, green like the others but this was huge.

It was covered in chains too, the power coming from it was greater then Red by a bit.

"He's heading to the chamber of the Betrayer!" said one of the Sisters.

"Don't let him free that beast! Otherwise, we will have to deal with him again!" yelled their leader.

'Hey Doc, know anything about someone called 'The Betrayer?'"

_[One of the greatest elves who ever lived, I only heard rumors about him]_

'What do you know?'

[He was gifted in the magical way, was about to be trained under one of the greatest druids of all times, Cenarion]

'Anything else?'

_[Cenarion saw that he was too rash, still young to be trained by him. He asked his brother to train him, but he refused to be trained by his brother, stating that he wanted to be trained by the master, not the students. And when the Demons attacked, he betrayed his own people to get power…]_

'Wow, sounds hard'

_[… To defeat the Demons. In the end, when the Demons were defeated, he was imprisoned for trying to get more power. And then, the undead showed up under the control of the Demons who tried to attack this world the second time. He attacked the commander, stole a power artefact and absorbed its power and defeated the Demons and their undead minions, turning him into a powerful Demon. After that, he got banished from the elf society. When the undead were free from the influence of the Demons, they sought to find a leader, and the leader ended up to be the Lich King]_

'That bastard? damn'

_[That's not the end. He also tried to stop the undead invasion under the Lich King, but the Wardens hunted him and annihilated his plans to stop the Lich King. When the undead invasion stopped, he got banished from this world, but the Wardens didn't stopped there, they hunted him there… him and his followers]_

'Well, lets see what happens if I do _this!'_

Pierce jumped at the crystal with his hammer swinging for the fences, only to bounce off….literally, he flew backwards.

He landed on top of someone, it was the leader.

"Uh….hey"

She threw him off.

"I shall enjoy seeing you getting what you deserve"

Everything went black after that.


	47. released again

Pierce awoke surrounded by green.

'Where the-oh, right…'

He could hear talking, though it was muffled.

One of the voices sounded familiar, it was slowly becoming clearer

"Come now Maeve, you know that it's not entirely his fault"

"Yes, it was also yours. You should have thought him to behave in a better way, not like he possess this entire world"

"He's still young!"

"I've got reports of all what he did. All those he killed, those who were innocents, bystanders"

"That were just some little mistakes"

"Mistakes that cost lives! One day, he would bring this world to its ruin and what would you say then? That he has the right to do whatever he wants?!"

'Sounds like someones angry'

"Look, just let him go this once, and I'll make sure that he won't cause anymore problem"

"He won't go anywhere before passing in front of the Elementals for his trial"

"T-The Elementals?! Why them?"

"He killed one of our Sisters. And that, won't go unpunished"

"Damn it" muttered Azazel.

"The deal was that you raise him to be an example that others will follow, to be a true hero among heroes, that he will protect this world, that he will be the one who will protect the weak. And look at what he is now, a criminal!"

"I may… gave him a little of freedom-"

"A little? A little?! He's just a spoiled Brat! One that never faces any consequences!"

"Look, I had a lot to deal with a that time"

"What? What was so important that you'll forget the deal that we had?"

"A… lot of things"

"This time, you won't be able to save him. The last time, you assured us that he will be a good and presentable person, not some hobo who would kick a puppy for his fun"

"He's not like that!"

"You're right, he isn't like that. He's more like the type who will throw the puppy to those who will kick him for their fun"

"You don't have to put him in a trial in front of the four Elementals. I'll talk to him, and he will understand that what he has done is bad"

"And then what, you'll let him go and ruin more lives?"

"I know that he will listen to what I will say from now on"

"Even if you bring an entire book saying that, it won't change a damned thing. He killed one of our Sisters, so he will face the consequences"

"Can't we do another deal?"

"You just showed that you can't even hold a simple one as raising a boy, so you believe that we will make another deal with you?"

"I have a better hold of the situation now"

"I doubt it. Now leave, or you will also be imprisoned here"

Everything went black again, but not for long.

The crystal shattered, he was somewhere that looked underground.

Then, he saw something that shocked him.

'How did they find her?'

Sona was here, she was chained to a wall.

"Why is she here?"

"To teach you a lesson, if you ever showed disrespect toward the four Elemental"

"Oh, great"

At that moment the earth shook and four beings appeared on the thrones; a large humanoid form made of fire and lava, the second was a humanoid being that has fish characteristics, the third was a humanoid whirlwind with some occidental royal cloths, and the fourth was a woman made of earth with some crystals that were running from her left shoulder to the right one.

"Let the trial begin" stated the earth being.

"Your excellency, this… criminal, entered the Vault without authorization and caused the death of one of the Sisters"

"We already know" said the fire being.

"We could see everything he did" said the wind one.

'Then they should have seen that I didn't kill her'

"We saw that he was warned and that he didn't heard the warnings that were given to him" said the earth being "And we also saw that he doesn't care about life, that he thinks that the life of the others are worthless"

"What!? Where the hell did you see that!?"

"We saw everything and there's nothing you can advance to convince us that you're innocent!" said the fire being with anger.

"You must be blind if that's what you saw!"

"You dare to disrespect us?" asked the fish being.

"I think think this is bullshit"

"You should know that disrespecting us, can lead you to your tomb" warned the earth one before snapping her fingers as a stalagmite pierced Sona's right leg "If anything happens to her, it would be your fault"

Maybe he should have stayed in that one world he was in, none of this would happen.

If there was a next time, he's staying no matter how bad it is.

"Now, the verdict was decided. And your punishment would be the removal of your strength and magical powers. We do know that it's impossible to seal, or remove that armor, only one being can do it"

"Who would that be?"

"That being is the recent Aspect, Vali"

"Oh yeah, the almighty Vali"

A crystal flew toward the earth being.

"Let him go, Maeve"

"Understood…"

He could tell that she wasn't happy, good.

He was teleported right in front of his father, who didn't look happy.

"Hey"

"Is that all that you have to say?!"

"Uh...im sorry?"

"I warned you! I shouldn't have said anything!"

"I-"

"Listen. From now on, you won't be able to exit Kuoh unless I say so"

"Fine, whatever"

"Do you think that's calming Serafall? If I didn't talked to her, you would be dead by now"

"dad-"

"I tried to talk you out of it so many times that I lost count"

"Wait-"

He was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In his lair, Wrathion walked to a chained Red.

"It seems like you made new friends" said Wrathion with a smirk.

"I... I will end you"

"We both know that you're not _that_ strong. Did you forget that Dragons can boost their powers?"

"I will kill you"

"I don't think so" Wrathion walked toward Red and held his hand forward "You are unworthy of the power you possess"

Red screamed as her power appeared in Wrathion's hand.

"You'll now overthrow mother, right?"

"I don't think so. I'd rather get allies with it"

"What are you plotting?"

"Who knows?" Wrathion walked away as some men and humanoid creatures walked toward Red "Enjoy staying with your new friends"


	48. prince

.

.

.

"What's with the elves?"

Azazel sighed before saying "This is Prince Sha'Rana. Second in the succession of the Kaldorei Elves"

"Ok, why is he here?"

"As you can see, he's a prince, and seeks someone to marry"

"I fail to see how that's my problem"

"You have the one he wants"

"who?"

After snapping his fingers, one of the guards took a blue crystal that showed a representation of Lunara.

"no"

"Look" began Azazel as he got up "This is a prince you're talking to. And the Kaldorei aren't the type of elves you want as enemy"

"I've got hundreds, tell him to get in line"

"You are in luck that he can't understand what you're saying"

"Tell him to fuck off before I make him"

"I know that you don't have your strength, and facing him will be suicidal"

"Its becoming somewhat of a theme"

"Can't you let her go? You have enough women around you, right?"

"Dad, I promised that old Druid I would take care of her"

"I understand that you want to keep a promise, but also understand that you're dealing with royalty"

"Fuck royalty, he's not special"

"Either gave her to him, or you will face him in a duel"

"I'd love to"

"Don't! He's not the second prince for nothing! And he has a blade that will annihilate your soul if it touches you!"

"Sounds like fun"

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"Yeah, and I chose to ignore it"

Azazel sighed before saying "I see, if you care about her that much, then go prepare yourself"

'He can't touch me though my armor, we'll see how good that sword is against it'

He wounded if anyone he knew could possible help.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you serious?" asked Kuroka after hearing what happened.

"yeah"

"I don't care if he is a prince or even a god, I don't want to go with him" stated Lunara.

"You won't"

"Why?" asked Sona.

"I have my reasons"

"Think you can contact Arthur?"

"I see where this is going"

"You do?"

"I understand, you want help. But at least it's Arthur, not Vali"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That's surprising. You called me instead of Vali?"

"He got the idea" she pointed Pierce.

"Then I'll go away"

"Wait, hold on, can you talk to Vali?"

"Do you really believe that we will help you? You. The one who lies like he breaths"

"I don't lie that much…"

"At least do it for me" begged Kuroka.

"You're just a traitor, so the answer is more than 1000% no"

"I'm not going to try and kill him"

"I invite you to try, especially that he absorbed all the power that was in the amulet"

"and?"

"All what I see here, is a group of weaklings. I may not be as strong as Vali, but even I will be able to beat you if I want"

"Can you at least ask him to come here?"

"No"

"Well-"

Right at that moment, Vali teleported here.

"You know that you could just called me directly"

"I almost thought you were scared"

"You ceased to be scary the moment I ascended to power"

Pierce summoned Ascalon.

"Is that so?"

"I have the powers of the Aspect of Life, do you really think that a toothpick can really hurt me?"

"No, I was just curious"

"Why would I want to help someone who caused two dragons to lose their draconic identity?"

"I didn't want that to happen"

"Do you know what you really did to us? You destroyed our plans. We were about to leave the Khaos Brigade, but you had to show yourself"

"You know that you couldn't leave it" they all turned and saw Ophis.

"What do you want?"

"I know that I must face my punishment like the others, so take me to the temple. But you'll have to help him afterward"

"You don't have to do that"

"We both know that you're hated by some of the strongest beings, so sacrificing my identity as a Dragon isn't that bad"

"You do-"

"Don't worry, I'll be back"

They teleported away.

Pierce began to think, an idea that was probably suicidal.

"I know that look"

Sona was back.

"What do you mean?"

"You're planning something that's related to Vali"

"perhaps"

"Vali is the strongest being and a proud Dragon, from what I just saw, he won't be friend with you"

"Yet he has others with him"

"That's because they passed through many things as a group" stated Kuroka.

"like?"

"You just beat them two or three times, Vali gets his revenge and you wish to kill him. Try to think"

"So what should I do?"

"I think that you should go and ask for his forgiveness" said Sona.

"hah"

"If you can think of something else then be my guess" Sona looked at him with a 'I'm waiting' expression.

"I'll think of something"

Sona sighed before saying "When you're ready to do the right thing, inform me first"

Ophis returned shortly after that.

"It seems like I'm no longer a Dragon" stated Ophis.

"You really didn't have to do that"

"But, the bright side is that I have something that can help you" Ophis handed to him a green ring.

"What is this?"

"That's the Ring of the Celestial Father, a relic that can increase your strength and give immunity to soul targeting weapons"

"sweet"

"He said that you can keep it, he already has much stronger artefacts"

'Hey Doc, know anything about the Ring of the Celestial Father?'

_[yes, what of it?]_

'I just got it'

_[impossible, it could be sold for a world's worth of fortune. Its power is worth every thing it holds]_

Pierce held the ring in front of Doc's pet crow, there was a silence for a minute or so.

_[why must you do and say things so casually?]_

'That's just how I am, Doc. Now, i've got an elf prince with the power to vaporise my soul to fight'

A sigh could be heard through the mental link.


	49. armor

"Nice flowers"

"I wonder if it was a good idea for me to stay with you"

"You will be fine"

"Even if you defeat him, you'll be in his black list"

"Not if I kill him"

"You have no idea how much powerful a Kaldorei elf can become… especially if it's night"

"what?"

"Kaldorei means 'Those born under the moon' so you can easily understand that we, Night elves, are powered by the moon"

"Why does he want you so bad?"

"Just to gloat that he has one of descendants of the first Aspect of Dreams"

"Excuse me, what?"

"The only thing that he wants, is to impregnate me and be proud that he has someone like me by his side. Treating me like I'm a trophy"

"Well he won't get you"

"Even if you can protect yourself against him, his blade can easily cut through that armor"

"how?"

"It was made of the scales, bone and flesh of the Aspect of Dreams after her death. It possess too much power"

"Then I won't let him cut me"

"I really wish that you win, but he's a prince, and as a prince he had the best swordsmen to train him, as well as hand to hand combat"

"We'll just go somewhere else"

"You know that elves can live for a long period of time, right?"

"How long?'

"Night elves can't die from old age, it's just impossible for them to die of old age"

"ugh"

"He must have a lot of experience with the blade. And I'm sure that he has an armor capable of beating your armor"

"Then theres only one choice"

"I really don't want to go away"

Vines wrapped around his limbs and dragged him to an underground room.

"What the hell?"

"I will make sure that he understands that I'm not interested by being a trophy"

The elf began to strip off her clothes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Azazel took a deep breath before looking at a piece of paper.

"I can't believe that even the Kaldorei are targeting him"

"It's your fault for not raising him as you promised us"

Azazel looked ahead and saw Maeve standing in front of him.

"What do you want now, Maeve?"

"Something that can be good for both of us"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that Sha'Rana came to see you"

"And you're happy about it?"

"You have no idea on how much I hate that arrogant bastard. I never thought that I'll hate anything more than demons, until I met him"

"For having you hating him, he must have done something horrible"

"He tried to buy the order, like we were for sale!"

"Alright, alright. So, what do you want?"

"I can give him the Armor of Wisdom"

"Y-You have that armor?"

"You know how strong it is, right?"

"What do you want in exchange?"

"The duel will be on the choice of the prince, so I want that your brat to kicks his ass"

Azazel chuckled before saying "You can count on it"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Can't exactly complain about that, heh, just more incentive to kill that bastard'

"Hold it!"

Pierce turned around to see the most ridiculous thing he's seen in a long time.

It was a man wearing pink armor with hearts on it.

"Oh...my god…" he couldn't stop it, he burst into laughter.

"Ah! A man who understands the meaning of joy!"

"What..ghm...what do you want?"

"I came here to face the one who held the maiden of my dreams hostage!"

The man held up a picture of Le Fay Pendragon.

"I will challenge and defeat the dragon who holds her prisoner!"

"Ghm….ohh…" he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, bud. Your looking for Vali Lucifer, and he is currently the strongest being in the universe"

"This Vali must be a real coward! I'm sure that he's overcompensating for something!"

"Oh you have no idea"

Pierce held back a smirk when he saw the Dragon himself walked toward them.

"I'm sure that he won't have the courage to face me like a man! He's probably scared of coming out!"

"hey-"

"I will go and defeat him!"

"Bud, you-"

"I have a greater idea, I'll go and kill his mother and throw her head in front of him"

"Oh shit…." Vali didn't look very happy with that last statement.

"I would love to see the look of his face!"

"You might want to turn around"

He did so.

"Care to repeat that?" Vali was clearly angry.

The pink knight was grabbed by the throat and lifted off the ground.

scales became present on his face and hands turning black and his eyes becoming orange and begin to ignite with fire.

"You want to fight me? It's alright. You want to insult me? I won't stop you. **But, **_**never **_**threaten my mother!"**

There was a spike of magic before the pink knight literally exploded.

"Wow….what are you doing here?"

"I got bored, so I decided to take a walk"

"I see…."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey dad"

He also saw the Warden.

"What did I do now?"

"Nothing….yet"

"Then whats going on here?"

"This"

A pretty kick-ass set of armor was summoned, it looked amazing.

"Woah, whoever wore this must have been crazy"

He heard his father mumble something that sounded like; 'you have no idea'

"So what's with this?"

"Think of it as a gift, you can keep this if you kill that elf prince"

"I won't get in trouble for killing him?"

The Warden left without another word.

"Who wore this? Its insane…"

"Your mother"

.

.

.

.

"what?"


	50. armor pt 2

The armor was something he was almost afraid of, he wanted to wear it.

But after what he was told...

***Flashback***

"This armor is known as the Armor of Wisdom. With it, you'll get access to some forgotten Angelic and Demonic spells"

"Why did she wear it?"

"Think of her as a peacemaker, she was so strong that no one could say no to her"

"seriously?"

"She's the one who stopped the war between the Angels, Fallens and Devils"

'Why was she taken?"

"She has the demon blood within her, and you can easily see that the Wardens don't like demons that much"

"That doesn't explain how"

"It was when a war was about to happen between the Sin'dorei and the Quel'dorei. She was summoned to assist a treaty between those two races of elves. And she did more than succeeding, but someone sent by a third party wanted to murder the two representative. She fought him and when she used a spell, it targeted not only him, but also a building behind him"

"oh…"

"The numbers of deaths was so much, which she was not only stripped of that armor, but she was judged guilty of murder and was imprisoned by the Wardens"

"It was an accident, right?

"She never wanted to kill them, but she recognized her error"

"I get to use it now?'

"Maeve wouldn't gave it to you if she didn't thought that you could defeat him"

"Cool, this is going to be fun"

"If I were you, I would try to follow the footsteps of the old wearer"

"Well, I've been arrested by the Wardens, so I think I'm doing good"

Azazel laughed before saying "That's one thing you did. But be serious about it"

"But thats boring"

"Who knows, if you got the respect of those who want you dead, you may ask Maeve to free your mother"

"really?"

"Knowing her, she would think about it before answering you"

***Flashback end***

"Hey"

It was Sona, she had a letter.

"Whats this?"

"An elf wants you to have this"

"How the hell am I supposed to read this?"

"Don't ask me about it, I don't know either"

Pierce found Lunara and asked her.

"This is the name of a place and a time"

"ok"

"Falah Drassil. Ashte'Kal"

"I have no idea what that means"

"It mean 'Crown of Balance. Sea of stars'

"I still don't know"

"The Crown of Balance is an old druidic sanctuary, and 'Sea of stars' would mean 'At midnight'"

"So that means tonight?"

"According to traditions, you have one week before facing him"

"Why so long?"

"Apparently, we must offer our prayer to Elune, our goddess, and train to face our opponent"

"More training?'

"Maybe you should learn how to use that armor" stated Sona.

"Who do I ask?"

"There's one person who can really help you"

"who?"

"You know who"

"Vali?"

"Do you know someone else who can get you the proper knowledge and training?"

"She's right" said Ophis as she approached them "That place holds the greatest amount of knowledge that one can imagine getting"

"Well shit"

"I think that you really should make some high placed friends"

"How do i get there? I need a Dragon"

"You can always ask Sirzechs to let Tannin to get you in"

"Tannin?"

"Tannin is a reincarnated Devil, so he won't be punished"

"Hope so"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Both Pierce and Tannin were outside the temple.

"I never thought that I'd come here one day"

"Why is that?"

"Mephisto wasn't the type to force someone to do something"

"You still could have"

"I didn't saw any good in coming here"

At that moment, they both evaded a volley of Holy Spears.

"Well, I never thought that I'd see you here"

It was Kokabiel and…. That...other one.

"It seems like the rumor is true. You did lose your strength"

"Maybe I did"

"I'm going to savor this. No one attacks him! I want to kill him with my own hands"

"How did you get that strong?"

"Working for Vali isn't that bad, you know? Not only I got some extra powers, but I also received a little present"

The cadre was now holding a golden spear.

"This is the True Valkyr Spear. It can pierce the hide of a dragon with ease"

"Calm your horses, Fallen. He's with me"

"I don't think that you understand how much he's hated by all those who are inside"

"I cant deny that"

"I will enjoy-"

"What's going on here?"

They all turned and saw Arthur walking toward them.

"I'm here to see Vali about this"

"So you have it…"

"Yeah, where is he?"

"Vali is… occupied for the moment"

"occupied?"

"That's none of your business"

"I kinda need to know how this works"

"If you want to learn more about the armor? Then come inside"

Tannin looked at him and said "Looks like it's looking good for the moment"

"So far"

They entered and followed Arthur until they saw some women working inside the temple.

'Who are they?"

"Those are magicians. They decided to join our forces to face the Lich King"

"really?"

"Vali is readying himself to face the Lich King and his army"

"So where is he now?"

"Now… he's taking a little break"

"Isnt that not the best time?"

"Look, do you want to get to the library?"

"yeah"

"Then follow me and don't try to talk with anyone"

"fine"

They arrived in front of a large door. When opened, both Pierce and Tannin saw many books and scrolls.

"Don't damage them" said Arthur before leaving.


	51. armor pt3

Pierce was actually afraid to wear the armor, not because it might kill him, but because of what he needs to live up too.

He didn't think he had what it took to wear it

**XXFlashbackXX**

_The Armor of Wisdom was wore by one of the first High-Angels, its power depends on the wearer's line of thinking; seeking peace will lead it's wearer to tape on the Light power and true angelic powers, seeking conflicts will lead it's wearer to tape on the true dark and demonic powers. The more peace one has in his heart, as well as with others, the more angelic powers will be gained. The more conflicted one is, darker the powers will be. One must be ready to assume the consequences of wearing that armor, as if the wearer shows signs of cowardice or evasion of responsibility, the armor will abandon him. The armor showed great powers at the hand of Tyrael as he stopped corruption from spreading through the land._

_Year two of the blue fire era:_

'_I met the wearer of the Armor of Wisdom as he was protecting the village Heart-Of-Lion from the attack of the beasts that roam the forest of Elwyn. He was a respectful man who treated everyone as their lives were linked to him. Talking to him showed me that the armor is alive and will reply to its host by different signs. As it can heal any wound if the wearer was in battle, and will protect its host from any kind of danger if he was righteous. Up until now, there was no evil wearer'_

_Year one of the Draconic circle:_

'_When I was heading to the city of Wind-Of-The-Storm, I was ambushed by bandits. As I was about to fight them, a figure landed and scared them of. The figure was a beautiful woman in a holy armor, she told me that she was on patrol as she was serving as the local church's guardian and the leader of the organization of Paladins known as the Silver Hand. She introduced me to the order and guided me until I became an important figure. Later on, a battle was opposing us to the former servants of the Lich King, the Black Rune Blades. I saw with awe as the armor destroyed many weapons of those undead scum, as well as killing their leader'_

_Year Three of the Hellfire Era:_

'_I was sent by the king to search on the cause of the death of many villagers. After many days of research, I found that a group of cultist was the responsible of all of that, and I found something that shocked me, as well as the rest of my men; the wearer of the Armor of Wisdom was with them, and he was protecting them. At first, we thought that he thought that what he was doing was right, but he later showed that he was a mercenary that was working with the cult for money. I fought him and nearly died as the armor corrupted the majority of my men. I can still hear the surviving ones dying by his hands. I have to take my arms up and fight this fiend! If you find this journal, please, tell my wife and my daughter that I'm sorry for not being there for the Mist-Fire Festival'_

**XXEndXX**

He was brought out of his thoughts.

"Pierce" Sona entered the room "We may have a problem"

"Great, when was the last time we _didn't_ have a problem?"

He went downstairs to see his father and the Warden, again.

"It seems like the prince is set up to kill you" sighed Azazel.

"I knew that much"

"He plans on cheating" replied Maeve "According to the rules, it's a one on one duel, and you have the right to use any weapon and any armor of your choice. But you don't have the right to include anyone else"

"ok…"

"He made a deal with a Nathrezim to steal your Life-Force during the duel" said Azazel "One of the Wardens saw him doing so"

"Why can't you arrest him?"

"Its not that easy"

"Nathrezims are psychic vampire-like beings who feed on the weak-minded and often use their victims as slaves. They have dead, grey skin like a corpse, no hair, and two sharp canines jutted down their mouth. They are cunning and extremely skilled at magic; they are also deadly fighters. Their demonic magics can drain the life of their victims, and they have been reported to devour the souls of their slain victims. They can amass a swarm of flying carrion insects, and have been known to put their enemies to sleep. They prefer to work from the shadows, corrupting slowly, as opposed to assaulting their enemies directly" replied Maeve.

"How do you know so much?"

"I do know one, through one of my connection to those who survived the massacre of the Silver Hand" stated Maeve before thinking carefully "Even if he's no longer a Demon as everyone knows them, he's still dangerous"

"And you let him free?"

"He isn't the kind to kill for his own amusement, but he shouldn't be underestimated none the less. Making him an enemy would be one of your worst mistakes" replied Maeve.

"I did fought him before" sighed Azazel "He was so strong that I couldn't even scratch him"

"How strong exactly?"

"He's as strong as the current matriarch of the Black Dragons"

"Are you serious?"

"From what I know, he's infused with the power of the light"

**XXXXXXXX**

"Ahem"

The Doctor flinched and turned around slowly.

"_I thought that would take much longer"_

"What did I tell you about your goddamn portals?"

"_This time, I'll use a spell I learned when we were in that island"_

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"_I don't know much about it, but I won't be that dangerous"_

"I'm not doing this a third time Doc"

"_If you're afraid that you'll be sent in another world, then stand behind me"_

"I swear, if this-"

It didn't suck anything in, it blew up instead, throwing them both backwards

"_It seems like I made another mistake"_

"Doc..."

"_I know! I-"_

"Doc!"

"_What!?"_

"Look"

There was a young girl on the floor with an axe more than twice her size

"Is Pierce sent to another world again?" asked Sona as she entered.

"No...the opposite actually"

"Well, this is new"

"Is she ok?"

"I'll take her to the couch"

It took a while, but eventually, she woke up.

"Hey, the little runt is awake"

_*WHACK*_

The girl punched him so hard that he flew out of the house.

He landed in a forest several miles away.

'Ugh….am I dead?'

At that moment, Sona and the girl teleported to him.

"I'm surprised that you survived"

"well….I...cant move, who the hell are you?"

"She doesn't know herself, and she's way older that she appears to be"

"She forgot everything about herself?"

"Apparently, that spell caused her to lose her memory"

"Thats great, i'd like to be able to move"

"Let's take you to Lunara to heal you"

"That would be nice" he finally passed out after his words.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That axe…

It was almost taller than himself, how the hell does she lift that?

It must be deceptively light, he stepped over ahd grabbed the handle.

!?

He couldnt lift it.

Yeah he was stripped of his strength, but he should be able to lift up some wood and steel.

"Pierce, do you…" Sona entered and saw him trying to lift the axe "What are you doing?"

"Questioning my life"

"Do you know how ridiculous you look?"

"Not exactly"

"Anyways, the girl found a journal in pouch that was on her waist"

"Ok, thats good?"

"Well, come down. I asked her to wait before opening the journal"

"Why do I have to go?"

Pierce found himself pulled by his ear.

"Sorry for the wait" sighed Sona as she sat on the couch.

"Nice axe"

"Ignore him, he's just jealous that you're stronger than him"

"I am not"

Sona simply stared at him.

"I am not!"

"Forgive him, he's just an idiot"

"rude"

The girl looked between them before opening the journal in her hand and began reading.

"After many days resisting against them, we managed to get some time to breath, I was lucky that I found this empty journal. The Argons were defeated for now, I wonder if they can be defeated for good? The commander stated that we should retreat to one of the nearest towns, but I had my doubts. From all the years I passed fighting the Argons, I learned that nowhere can be safe when it comes to them"

"Doesn't sound so bad"

"I'm still worried" sighed Sona "We already have a lot to worry about here…"

"Yeah, prince charming and his stupid vamire thing"

"Shouldn't you be trying to wear that armor?"

"perhaps"

"Is changing your personality hard for you?"

"Maybe it is"

"Idiot…"

"Love you too"

"You heard what that Warden said, and you still refuse to listen to reason?"

"She's not my boss"

"Shouldn't you be setting a good example to follow?"

"I am a perfect example" he spoke with a wide smirk.

"Making enemies everywhere and cheating aren't good examples to follow"

"I don't cheat…"

"I feel like I'm wasting my time trying to help you win the duel"

"I can beat him without the armor"

"Even if you can evade the effect of his sword, he still can kill you if he aims for an important organ"

"Where is everyone else?"

"You won't change the subject that easily"

"I think that I found my name"

(Pierce will turn to the girl)

"My name is… Kikanu, I'm… 27 years old, and… I'm a soldier?"

"They recruit midgets?"

"Pierce" Sona called him as she pulled on his ear "You'd better find a way to win… a clean way without cheating"

"I don't cheat"

"Believe me when I say that I'm not the only one who believes that you can use it properly"

"I don't need it…"

"Do whatever you want, I'm going to see Rias"

'She's definitely not happy'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the ORC, Rias's Peerage received an interesting guest.

"Well, you must be the little sister of Sirzechs. You two are really alike" he said.

"May I know your name?"

"You don't need to worry, I'm just here to give a present… and a warning"

"A warning against what?"

"As you know, the Lich King is free, and he's preparing his forces to take control over this world. And it will leave a scar that won't be easy to heal"

"What is your exact point?"

"You need to choose your allies well, and that from now"

"And how can we be sure that you're someone we can trust?"

"Because I'm here with a gift to your Red Dragon Emperor"

Issei looked confused before asking "But who are you?"

[Someone you don't want to piss off]

"What do you mean?"

[Let me present to you, Wrathion. One of the strongest Dragons that exist]

"How strong?"

[Way out of our league, partner]

"That aside, I'm here to give the Red Dragon Emperor something"

"What is it?"

"Hold your hand forward"

Issei did so and got a red energy that entered him.

"I feel… a strange power"

[That's the essence of Great Red! How did you get it?]

"I have my ways…"

[Are you sure that you want the kid to have it?]

"I'm more than sure. And before I forget, the Hunter will try to take it back, and will even convince others to help him"

"Why would he want to do it?" asked Issei.

"Because he would be jealous of how strong you'd become, and to get your Harem away. He may try to say some lies that he will get in his way, just try to make sure that he understands that you won't be fooled by him"

Wrathion teleported away, leaving the boy thinking about what just happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pierce found the source of dark power.

"Hey, I want to know what you did to Red"

"What an unpleasant encounter" sighed Wrathion before turning toward the girl "Sorry ladies, it seems like we will have this talk later"

"What did you do to her?"

"You'd better think of how you should be talking to me" said Wrathion coldly.

"I'll talk to you how ever I want"

He was grabbed by the throat and lifted up.

"Do you really think that you're some sort of 'Perfect man'? You're just a pawn in a game that's way more advanced for your pathetic mind"

"I never said….I was perfect"

"You're still able to talk? Maybe I should tighten my hold"

He couldn't breathe.

"That's enough"

That sounded like his father.

"You'd better know how to behave in public, Black Prince"

"Fine"

Pierce caught his breath before seeing the smirk.

"He's too weak for me to waste my time on him" he then teleported away.

"He's plotting something" mumbled Maeve.

"I feel like things are going to be weirder from now on" added Azazel.

"Why are you two here?"

"I wanted to see how things are going for you. Did you tried that armor yet?" asked Azazel

"...no"

"Why not?"

"I….I'm scared"


	52. Armor pt4

Pierce was standing in front of the armor, he's been staring for a good hour at least.

He got a call from his father.

When he arrived, he found a purple haired young woman and two men in golden armor, all of them were very powerful.

"This is the goddess Athena"

"Why would a goddess be here?"

"Apparently, someone stole one of their armors"

"It wasn't me, I swear"

"They followed the traces to Kuoh, and they are sure that he's still there"

"How does this involve me?"

"Since _I'm_ trying to make sure that the three factions possess allies and not enemies, I suggested that we will look for it together"

"What do I get out of this?"

"Maybe doing something good for the Factions for once could be a good thing"

"That might be true, but still"

"You won't get _any _reward, we must show that we're ready to help each other in our times of need"

"That makes sense…"

"This is just a waist of our time"

One of the ones in gold armor spoke.

"We should have sent the bronze knights, it would have helped us gain more time"

"You're quite rude"

"It seems like the rumors are true, you are a greedy and pathetic little man" said the man with a smirk.

"Your mother must be so proud"

"_*Praesepe Underworld Wave*_"

Multiple white balls of energy flew at him, Pierce dodged out of instinct, then summoned his armor.

"Not bad, maybe I need to get serious"

"Deathmask, stop it" spoke the goddess

"But-"

"We didn't came here to cause any problem"

"Fine"

Azazel took a deep breath and said "Can we know who stole the armor?"

The other one walked forward and put a crystal on Azazel's desk that showed something that shocked Pierce.

It was the Doctor, this was not good.

"It was five years ago, each one of the Golden Knights felt like something was wrong, it was like that until the Scorpio Armor disappeared" he said as he took the crystal away.

"What are you going to do to him?"

"We will ask him why stealing that Armor before killing him"

"Thats cool, I have to be somewhere else now"

_*flash*_

"Suspicious" mumbled Deathmask.

"Deathmask" Athena looked at him "You'll stay here and try to look for the armor. Meanwhile, I'll go back with Shiryu and send some Bronze knights. Don't cause any trouble while you're here"

"Understood"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pierce arrived to see the fugitive out with his book.

"Doc"

"_Can I help you with something?"_

"Can I borrow that set of armor you stole from Athena?"

"_Sure just give me one mo-"_

He froze.

"_how do you know about that?"_

"Athena and some golden knights are here"

"_T-They're here?"_

"Yeah, and they're looking for you"

"_How did they find where I am? I thought that I erased my presence"_

"Why did you steal it?"

"_The reason? For science, of course"_

"What kind of science?"

"_I wanted to study how the armor chooses its wearers. A suit of armor that can change to suit the wearer and the energy he has"_

"Do you still have it?"

"_Yes"_

"...Can I use it?"

"_From my studies, the only ones who can use those kind of armors are those who can manipulate the Cosmos Energy"_

"What the hell is that?"

"_I still don't know myself, even after so many years studying it"_

"What are you going to do?"

"_Now, I need to lay low for a while"_

"Hey, at least you're not be hunted by Wardens"

"_I would prefer the Waredns. They will surely send Bronze Knights under a Gold Knight to search the city"_

"That doesn't sound so bad"

"_The weakest of them can destroy this city with ease"_

"How many are there?"

"_There's 48 Bronze Knights, 24 Silver Knights and 12 Gold Knights"_

"great…."

"_This is Athena's personal army, they were trained and formed to fight gods"_

"Where is the armor?"

"_I can summon the box, but it would alert them"_

A large golden box with scorpions engraved on it appeared.

"_I couldn't even open it"_

"Well maybe-"

It suddenly felt colder.

"_Must be one of the Knights"_

"Great, i'll deal with it"

"_Whatever you do, don't attack them without a plan"_

"You know, I can't help but feel that my life would be easier if I had not enrolled in that damn school"

Pierce followed the cold feeling until he found its source.

"You're not the thief, are you?"

"No, who are you?"

"I'm the Bronze Knight Cygnus Frederic, and you are?"

"Pierce, who I was doesnt matter"

"You must know something about the thief, don't you?"

"Maybe I do"

"Defeating me won't end it, there's still five other Bronze Knights and a Gold Knight"

"I never said I was going to"

"If you convince the thief to give us back the Gold Scorpio Armor, I will tell them that I freeze him and shattered his body"

'I should have stayed in that other world, I could have started a new life, one that wasn't so goddamn annoying'


	53. Andromeda

"I met the knight, he has power over ice or something"

"The Bronze Knight Cygnus, a tough one"

"He said there are more, five I think"

"Five others? They must be the Bronze Knight Andromeda, the Bronze Knight Phoenix, the Bronze Knight Pegasus, the Bronze Knight Draco, and the Bronze Knight Chamaeleon"

"Think I can take 'em?"

"The weakest of them is the Bronze Knight Chamaeleon, as it doesn't have anything special about it. The others however…"

"That doesnt sound good"

"I should probably move away"

"Yeah, before you do, hit me"

"...pardon?"

"Hit me"

"Why?"

"Just do it, I have a plan"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure about it?" asked Deathmask as he heard what the Bronze Knight said.

"Yes"

"Then we must go and get the Scorpio Armor back"

"Shall I gather the others?"

"Prepare them. I'll go talk with some people"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pierce arrived at Sirzech's office, his father and the knight were there too.

Azazel sighed before asking "Do you know about the theft of the Armor?"

"maybe"

"This is a serious thing! Do you know where it is or not?!"

*Sigh* "yes, I know who has it, someone I thought was my friend"

"What do you mean?"

"Someone I know, I went to confront him about it, he attacked me and ran off before I could do anything"

"Does that mean that you can help us find him?" asked Sirzechs.

"No, he could be anywhere, he might not even be in this world anymore"

"Is that really the truth?"

"Yeah"

"You could be lying to us"

"Do you not see my injuries? He attacked me"

"I'll try to see if it's the truth. I'll send to you the Bronze Knight Andromeda Armelia, so that she can capture him when you find him"

"That won't be necessary"

"But I insist… unless you're working with him, as Frederic told me"

"I'm already in enough trouble"

"Then there's no need to worry, right?"

"This guy we're looking for wont be easy to catch"

"Armelia is strong, don't underestimate her"

"I'm not exactly likeable"

"She knows when to work with someone when needed. She can put her feelings aside when it's needed"

"I don't need help"

"Now you're making excuses, and it's not that good looking for you"

"I get that a lot"

"Then you'll meet up with her. She will be waiting for you in the park in four hours"

"Fine"

*Flash*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Draconic Temple, Vali had an audience with Wrathion.

"I understand. But are you sure that this is the only solution?"

"Look at this world! There's no longer any honor, nor any respect toward us! We are Dragons, and we are the superior race"

"But all the dragons were weakened when the Mana was sealed"

"Give it time, and this planet will awoke once again. And when it's done, Magic will reign supreme, and we will retake our place as rulers of this world"

Vali sighed heavily before saying "Even if there's some things that I want to see out of this world, not everyone is like that"

"We both know that it would benefit everyone that everything returns like before"

"But you also know the risks"

"We can easily overthrow any enemy"

"I think that I still need to think about it"

"I understand" Wrathion bowed before remembering something "May I make a small request?"

"What is it?"

"I would like to have the Divine Divide"

"For what reason?"

"We need powerful officers and commanders, and I'm sure that you have no need of it any longer"

"Do you have a candidate?"

"One of my most trusted assassin, Asira Dawnbreaker"

The female Elf appeared behind him.

"You know how strong the Divine Divide is, so I trust that you know how to handle it"

"But of course"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pierce was in the park, looked to his right and saw a purple haired girl about his age with a mask over her face.

"Are you the one Gold Knight Cancer Deathmask told me about?"

"Yeah"

"I'm the Bronze Knight Andromeda Armelia"

"What's with the mask?"

"Any female Knight must wear one. You can't understand it"

She was covered in a bright flash of light, a set of pink armor covered her.

"Let's begin then"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What's with the chains?"

"Those are the Andromeda Chains, they are the best tool for any Andromeda Knight"

"How many are there?"

"There can be only one Andromeda Knight… And the way to get the armor is not easy"

"How do you get it? Some sort of trial?"

"You must be an idiot, you need to show that you can be chivalrous in your heart and also awakening your sixth sense, Or Cosmo if you like"

"And what exactly is that?"

"The Cosmo is an energy that exists in the universe, only a few can dream to master it"

"So you were chosen?"

"The armors are more alive that one can believe, they are like a part of yourself"

Pierce decided to change the subject.

"Anyone you like?"

"I'm a Knight of Athena. Such thing is useless to me"

"That's a strange outlook"

"I don't care if any-"

She was about to say something, but one of her chains began to pull her to the left.

"What's wrong, Andromeda?"

The chains formed a scorpion like figure.

"The Gold Armor of the Scorpio Constellation?"

'You need to leave, Doc'

_[you speak as if it's so easy]_

They both walked until the chains stopped.

"What happened?"

"It seems like whoever has the armor, felt our presence and fled"

"Cant you guys just forget this set of armor and make a new one or something?"

"That armor is one of the twelve Gold Armors of the Sanctuary! Suggesting something like this is a sin!"

"Sin? What are you? Church kids?"

"What did you just say?!"

"Calm down, Andromeda"

They turned to see a knight in silver armor holding twin axes.

"What are you doing here, Hordin?"

"I've got no orders from the big boss, so I decided to see if there's anyone worth fighting around"

"Did you have permission to leave the Sanctuary?"

"I asked the Pope and said that I can go as long as I don't put innocents in danger"

"Is that true?"

"Come now, Andromeda, you know me"

Armelia sighed before saying "If you don't have orders, then here's your new ones; Find the one who stole the armor"

"I never thought that I would have the honor to join you" Hordin laughed before setting his eyes on Pierce "Who's that? Someone who saw your face?"

"He would be dead if that was the case"

"Seems like a weakling to me"

"You shouldn't assume things about a person you know nothing about, tin can"

"What's that? The little baby wants to show that he's all grown up?" said Hordin in a mocking manner.

"Any _you_ are so mature and wise?"

"Yeah, and I'm Ares"

"Hordin" called Armelia "Can you stop bullying him? He's clearly weaker than you"

"Who is this?"

"You have before you Hordin, one of the Five War Weapons of the Goddess Athena"

"A war weapon?"

"It seems like the little baby is afraid" mocked Hordin before pointing him with one of his axes "I don't like milk drinkers, you're all weak"

"Aww, did your mommy buy that helmet for you? It hides your ugly face really well"

"It seems like the milk drinker can just speak and nothing more"

"Is that right?"

"Yeah! You're just a pathetic coward who hides away when it's time to face danger. I'm sure that you enjoy picking on those that are weaker than you"

"I'd kick your ass for that comment, but I doubt it would help at all"

"Now I'm more certain that you are pathetic. All what you do is hiding behind an armor and waiting that whoever is against you to be afraid"

"He's a real child" sighed Armelia before walking away, leaving them.

"Why don't you run home"

"From what I'm seeing, you don't even qualify as a man"

"I fail to see why I should care about the things you say"

"The real men don't pick on those who are weaker than them. Unlike you, sissy little girl"

"If your trying to provoke me, it aint workin bud"

"You're scared, like all the rest"

"I don't feel like wasting my time with dogs that only bark"

"...what did you just call me?"

"You heard it, all you are is an attack dog. One that barks about his bite but can't prove it"

Pierce barely dodged a sudden attack.

"See this, milk drinker? This is an attack"

"One that missed"

"Well now, show me your best attack"

"no"

"I must correct myself, you're not a milk drinker…"

"yeah?"

"Milk drinkers are better than you!" laughed Hordin "I wonder why Andromeda let you search with her"

"I never wanted to"

"Let's see if you're as strong as your ego"

He lifted both axes, getting ready to strike.

"Watch and learn! This is how real men fight! Berze-"

"Enough!"

They looked at another knight, this one was bronze and silver and had a large sword.

"What do you need, Septimus?"

"We've got new orders. We need to go and protect one of islands, it's been attacked"

"That got to be better than wasting time with a milk drinker"

'Doc?'

_[I am afraid they found me]_

'How did they find you so quickly?'

_[I...don't know]_

Well shit.


	54. Andromeda pt 2

_*flash*_

"Doc?"

"_I told you not to come"_

There were two figures in gold armor, one with blue hair, and the other with green.

"Well, this is new" stated the dark blue haired one.

"It seems like the thief has friends, nii-san" said the green haired one.

'I don't like this…'

_[Pierce, you'd better go. You don't stand a slight chance against them]_

'I can't exactly leave now that they know'

_[Those are the Gold Knight Virgo Shun and the Gold Knight Leo Ikki… they are among the five strongest ones]_

'Wonderful, i'll try and buy you some time' he summoned his armor.

_[You don't stand a chance against them!]_

'I don't need to, i'll do what I do best, just get out of here'

"Nii-san, go after the thief, I'll deal with him" said the green haired one.

"What are you going to do to him, Shun?" asked the dark blue haired one.

"He's clearly an enemy of the Sanctuary and Athena, I'll deal with him as Shaka taught me" replied Shun as a gold energy was formed around him… it's dangerous but warm and peaceful at the same time.

'Why do I get the weird ones?'

"It seems like I've got quite a sinner in front of me"

"sinner?"

"You are the one who was responsible for the Bloody Night that happened in Kyoto not long ago" Shun chuckled before adding "And all what you said about it, instead of repairing your error, was 'It's just a hunk of rocks'. No wonder why all the Youkai, Shinto, Taoism and Buddhism began to see an enemy in not only you, but also the three factions"

"I never wanted any of this"

"I didn't think that you'd also make the Lair an enemy of the three factions, who's going to be next, the Celtics?"

"Depends on who finds me first, though I don't want to"

"You enjoy making enemies, but you forgot to take in consideration the fact that you represent the three factions. Some began to say that you're a spiritual descendant of Kokabiel, even if he was just killed not long ago"

"Thats funny considering i'm the one who killed him"

"I got to see the future you're walking in, and I can show you a glimpse of it"

Pierce suddenly found himself in a flaming city"

"Here he is!"

Several Youkais jumped around him.

"Stop right there, Demon! Your rampage will stop now!"

"rampage?"

"In the name of our land, die!"

He dodged some attacks, then found himself in his father's ruined office.

"Who's there?!"

Two beings entered.

"This smell… a Fallen" said one.

"Really? Been a long time since I've eaten one" added the other one.

He was teleported again.

"Well, well, well…"

"Kokabiel…"

"It seems like I've got the luck of a timeline. To end one of the commanders of the enemy, Vali will reward me for sure"

Several creatures teleported to them.

"Any last word?" asked Kokabiel.

"Id like to know what the hell is going on here"

"I made sure that you stay here. No one would like to see you go this early"

Pierce found himself back with the green haired knight.

"What the hell was that?"

"That is what is going to happen if you keep that attitude. Only making enemies, not allies. And lowering the reputation of the three factions"

"...I never wanted any of this…."

"Unfortunately, you aren't respected by anyone besides the three factions and what's left of their allies"

"I doubt I could cause _that_ much trouble…"

"You are, and will be, responsible for the downfall of the three factions"

"I…"

"The way you act is the reason why many began to avoid making alliances with the three factions. Because of you, they even began to forbid them of entering their sacred places, and even their cities"

"..."

"I don't have the power to force the others to change their opinion of you"

"Get the hell out of here"

"You are in no position to give me threats"

"..."

"All you need to do is become someone who's worthy of the respect of others. And I believe that my brother has the armor now"

"what?"

"All I needed to do was to stall you, as one of our allies prepared a spell that can imprison that thief. Now, we have the 12 armors back"

'Doc?'

nothing.

Shun sighed before saying "I think that I'll end this"

Things began to change.

"_The Treasures of Heavens._ I will now show you, how little you really are"

He suddenly couldn't move.

"I took away your sense of touch"

He tried to move at all, it was hard to do so.

"How about taking away your sense of smell"

His breathing became harder.

"And now, the sight"

Everything went dark.

"And now, the ear"

That's the last thing he heard before passing out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Pierce!"

He opened his eyes and saw Sona looking at him.

"You're awake"

"Vali?"

"If I arrived one second later, you would be dead"

The Dragon was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In her throne room, Athena saw the Gold Armor of the Scorpio and the culprit in front of her.

"You were caught even after trying to escape"

"_You don't know what you're doing. That armor can help me unlock a far greater power"_

"Unfortunately, your quest of power will end now"

"_Not if I ask for the trial of the Twelve Houses"_

"Are you planning to face the twelve Gold Knights?"

"_Not me, but a good friend"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Pierce?"

"I need to be alone for a while"

He teleported away, no destination in mind, just somewhere far away from anyone.

He ended up in a cave, one that was abandoned, good.

He walked….and walked….and walked.

He stopped after a solid thirty minutes of walking, creating a fire and sitting on a rock.

None of this would have happened if he hadn't gone to Kuoh, if he had not accepted that damned contract.

Everything would have been so much better, no wars, no elves, no being stranded in other worlds, and most importantly, no stupid all powerful Dragon Gods.

He could be living peacefully with Aria and Hoka, and maybe even his father as annoying as he may be.

He summed his sword, looking it over in the fire light.

It would be quick, hopefully painless, maybe even good for the world…

Though it would affect his loved ones, it was worth it if everyone would be safe from his stupidity.


	55. new hiding spot

The Pros outweigh the Cons, it seemed like the best option, but his judgement is not the best.

"Heh, i'm definitely going to Hell"

Maybe not…. He remembered something about Death owning his soul or something like that.

"_*Ahem*_"

Pierce looked over at a fox girl with a bow pointed at him.

"Oh, thought I was alone"

"Who are you?"

"Oh no one special"

The two sat in silence for a while.

"Are you hungry?" she asked while presenting him some roasted meat.

"...maybe"

"I was wondering if you were hungry. It seems like you will be staying here for the night"

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Frey, I'm a Fox Archer Spirit. I'm exploring those places a little, seeing if I can find anything that can be sold. What about you?"

"I'm just a guy regretting his life choices"

"Oh, I see" she went to her bag and took a folding chair and gave it to him "Here, use this"

"Where the hell did you get this?"

"Don't worry about it"

"...ok…"

"So, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know? The undeads are attacking many parts of the word with some flying structures"

"When did that happen?"

"The last time I heard of it was yesterday, when I was in a store in a village not far from here. A legion of undead monsters and human invaded and I escaped before getting caught in the fight"

"Is there any safe place?"

"Some places are holding well, others are not"

"What happened?"

"Apparently, the reason why they resist is that some dragons are helping them to defend. And the mana in the air has drastically increased lately, which made any magical creature stronger"

"I don't feel anything….what about the three factions?"

"Those aren't magical creatures, but heavenly creatures. The Angels, Fallens, and Devils are not considered as magical due to them trying to seal the magic of the planet away"

"oh…"

"What are you planning to do?"

"Im just trying to hide away"

"Then why not stay a bit here?"

The two of them turned to the newcomer, a pale woman with leather and cloth armor including a hooded mask that covered three glowing green eyes and holding a green orb with a rock inside of it.

"Who… are you?" asked Frey as she took her bow.

"You can call me Eris, I can help you two"

"Why would you do that?"

"I felt the presence of an old friend, you have his magical remains on you"

Pierce had a faint idea.

"Look like a plague doctor?"

"Yes, I have been searching for him"

"Well, he was captured by Athena not too long ago"

"Hmh, I told him taking that armor was a bad idea...but I can help the friend of a friend, in exchange for some favors of course. I do something for you, you do something for me"

That was fair, in his opinion.

"I don't see why not, though I can't speak for her"

"Sure, i don't have a place to stay…."

The woman was staring at Pierce, directly into his soul, it was making him uncomfortable.

"You….your power was stripped away"

"Yeah, guess that's what happens when you're a criminal in the eyes of the Wardens"

"The Wardens are after you?"

"They _were_, it probably won't be long before they're after me again"

"I see, well they could never find you as long as you are with me"

He wanted to believe that was true…

"You don't trust me?"

"They have found me in places that were said to be impossible to find before, I don't want to put you in danger for being associated with me"

"I've been on the run from them for milenia, and i'm still free"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now come along, I can restore your powers"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In Kuoh, the police force could do nothing against the undead creatures as they couldn't be stopped.

"Sir! What should we do?" asked one of the policemen.

"We stay here and try to stop them!" ordered their leader as he shot one in the head but did nothing.

"Mortals, still stupid" everyone lifted their eyes and saw a man floating "These are undead, not normal humans like you're used to"

"Who are you?!"

"The one sent to save you"

Not much after, many winged humanoid creatures appeared.

In Kyoto, an earthquake was felt as the seal that contained Shuten Doji exploded. Many large creatures exited it, and there was a woman sitting on the shoulder of one of them.

"Being free after all this time. It's… refreshing"

"Ane-sama" called one of the creatures that presented to her A Kanabo and a Nodachi.

"I feel better now" she smirked before looking at some kneeling youkais.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Shuten Doji-sama"

"What happened when I was sealed?"

"A lot" answered the Youkai before presenting her a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"A letter from Yasaka-sama, the current Nine Tail Fox"

"So Tamamo fell? That's too bad. Oh well, all what I need to do is going to see if she good"

The Youkais gulped before getting up and leading the creatures and Shuten Doji toward the mansion of Yasaka.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Its not much, but it will do"

They were now in a large room made of stone, deep underground after teleporting there.

There were not many things, just like Doc, this woman did not have many belongings, what she did have was stored away in small boxes.

"Now, sit here and hold still, this may hurt. The ancient rituals of the Hive were crude in nature"

Oh, wonderful.

The green orb floated close to him, he was compelled to touch it.

"Don't touch, it may kill you"

He retracted his hand, a green energy surrounded him, he felt….warm.

Then came a searing pain all over his body, he used all of his will not to scream in agony.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the Draconic Temple, Vali was looking at the map of earth with crosses that represent the attacks of the Lich King.

"What's his plan?" mumbled Vali.

"He's maybe trying to get our attention away from something else?" suggested Arthur

"But the question is what?"

"Could it be something in one of the Outside Worlds?"

"I doubt it, he can't go to the Emerald Dream, nor the World of the Dead"

"Then what do you think we should do?"

"We need to keep an eye on all that could bring harm to this world and make sure that it stays away from the Lich King. The real war for the survival of humanity… has begun"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He lost track of time, being in extreme pain can do that to you.

It suddenly stopped, he collapsed to the ground.

"It is complete, you may feel numb for a while"

Numb?

He couldnt feel anything!

No, he could feel something, his strength returned.

Not that he would be using it any time soon, he wants to stay hidden.


	56. Trials

"Holy shit…."

Pierce was looking over the four individuals Eris managed to recruit, and he was impressed and scared at the same time.

One of them straight up terrified him.

It was a big golden monster in the vague shape of a bear with lots of sharp teeth and claws, it stood over them all, at least nine or ten feet.

The other three were armored individuals; Roshcard The Tower, Black Knight, and Hegemon.

"hey...Eris.."

"Yes?"

"Uh...whats with….the bear thing"

The large golden monster looked down at him, its face expressing something like offense.

"_**Thing?"**_

Oh shit…

"Uh! I-i-"

It took a step forward.

"_**You-"**_

"Don't mind him, Fredbear, you know how _they_ are"

They?

"_**Grr, you creatures make me sick"**_

"Hey, a giant monster suddenly just appears out of literally nowhere and you expect me to not be curious?"

"_**You expected me to be a mindless beast, no?"**_

"...perhaps"

"Enough, both of you, he don't have much time"

They arrived outside of the place they were told to go, they found a group of armored men, assumed to be guards.

"I'll-"

"No, you wont. Let Frebear take care of them, he needs to dispose of his anger"

"_**Good, I getting hungry"**_

Wait a second, he's not going to-

The screams of terror and pain along with tearing flesh and piercing of metal told him otherwise.

The bear came back looking no different then when he went in, except he looked less annoyed.

"_**I feel slightly better"**_

"Let us proceed"

They continued to walk, Pierce couldn't help but notice that Hegemon was reading a book the entire time, even as they walked, he did not look away from it.

A sound rung out in the empty halls, it sounded like a clock.

"It seems like you've started the countdown"

They all turned to see a man in a coat.

"Unless you wish to lose time, I suggest you go. If you don't arrive in front of Athena in 12 hours everything will be lost"

"Who are you?"

"You don't have time! If you take long, he will die!"

"I know, but-"

"Eris. Tell him that there's no time for him to lose"

"Shion… why are you here?"

….they know each other?

"As you know, I'm still a servant of Athena. But he's also my friend, and I refuse to see him killed"

"You should join us"

"I can't! I serve Athena! Even he knew that, and didn't ask me to betray her!"

"Then why are you here?"

"I just wanted to give you a warning… _don't _use your armor against any Gold Aries Knight. You don't know how bad things can become"

He vanished after speaking.

After a while, they arrived in front of the Aries house.

A Gold Knight walked out to meet them.

"Welcome, I'm the Gold Knight of the Aries house, Kiki"

'Why do all of these knights look so ridiculous?'

"If you turn and leave, I won't hurt you"

"I'm here to help a friend, care to hand him over?"

"He stole from Athena, do you think that he will be forgiven?"

"Its just a suit of armor, cant you make another one and forget the one he took?"

"You are indeed as Virgo told us, you only care about yourself. Even if you see someone dying in front of you, you won't try to save him, because you will gain nothing, you would kill women and children if the price is high enough, you are not worthy of all what you have. We, on the other hand, fight to protect the weak. We are those that people turn to in their time of need. We are the Saint Knights that serve Athena. What about you? Do you think that you can survive once the entire world is your enemy?"

"Probably not, but i'm not trying to do that"

"You didn't even awoken to your sixth sense, so saying that you can defeat me… you either overestimate yourself, or you underestimate me"

"Either way, I won't just walk away"

"Then come, attack me"

A hand grabbed his shoulder, the black knight stepped up.

"_Allow me"_

He charged with great speed, swinging his mace hard.

The Gold Kight stopped it with a hand, the armor around the black knight suddenly exploded into dust.

"No matter how strong the armor is, nor the material, nor the wearer… it still has a weakness. And for me, seeing them is easy… even yours, Cold Blooded Killer Pierce. Tell me, how many children did you break and left without parents? How many women cried for their husband because someone rich wanted them dead? How many people are you going to kill to satisfy this selfish desire of yours? How much time before you kill your own for money?"

"I'm not that greedy"

"You had a lot of chances to do good for others, but you refused, why?"

"I don't have an answer for that"

"Because you had nothing to gain… and it's the same here. You wish to get his help to kill the new Aspect, Vali. So, if all what I said is wrong, then turn and leave. Before that I start to show you how weak you are to a Gold Knight"

"You say you can break any armor, how about someone who doesn't wear any? What would you do then?"

Pierce gestured to the bear as he spoke, the monster stepped forward.

"_**You like to break armor, so do I, but I like to peel it off their bodies, yours will be no different"**_

The bear began to charge the knight.

"**Crystal Wall**!"

A wall of crystal erected just in front of him, Fredbear's clawed hand made contact.

Sparks flew, a single crack formed before the bear was launched backwards, hitting the wall behind them.

"It seems like you've yet to understand your situation. You're claiming that you can defeat me and walk inside, and what I see is a group of idiots who believes that they can beat one of the holy knights of Athena?"

"I know _I_ can't beat any of you, I realize that now, but that doesn't mean I'll give up"

"It seems like Virgo was right… you do seek another war between the forces. And you don't know that the Angels and Fallens will be in a disadvantage. Without God, they will lose. And we still have our divinities. Do you seek to destroy all what the leaders of the Three Factions built?"

"No, I just want my friend back"

"It's true that I know what compassion is, what camaraderie is, the meaning of the word friend. But, stealing from Athena is not something that can be overlooked. Didn't you learn that sometimes, an object can be more worth than what it looks like? Or you don't care as long as you don't get involved?"

"Its a suit of armor, you have it back, so just let him go"

"You are very different from her… She cared about everything, you know?"

"who?"

"Loluma"

"I hardly knew my mother, I thought she was dead"

"By your actions, you're tainting her reputation as the one chosen to wield the Armor of Wisdom. If she was here, she would try not to free him by invading, but by asking the Athena to give him a second chance"

"yeah?"

"She was respected by everyone, even her enemies. There's still some who are asking the Wardens to free her"

"I would like nothing more"

"You thought that you're still alive because you were saved?"

"what?"

"Virgo Shun didn't kill you, because he isn't a killer, and simply knocked you out and canceled the effect of his attack. You were just too pitiful for him to finish you off"

"Oh, thats nice to know"

"You don't even know your true enemy"

"I think I do"

"It's neither Vali, nor the Wardens, nor the Lich King, nor Wrathion"

"Then who?"

"Let me show you how weak you are"

There was a sudden spike of power.

"**Starlight Extinction!**"

A large pillar of light fell upon the group, when he opened his eyes, they were all in front of a different house.

Fredbear was still there, the black knight had his armor back, and Hegemon was still reading his fucking book.

Is he even paying attention?

"One hour passed"

Shion was back.

"You're lucky that I've changed the destination of Starlight Extinction"

"You changed it?"

"You were heading straight to the Hades. And everyone knows how things are there"

"Well, thanks for the save…"

"That was the only time I could help you. If you find yourselves in a problem, I won't be able to aid you"

"We have to be more careful then…"

"Eris, are you sure that he can deal with the other houses?"

"Knowing how strong the others are… I doubt that I can defeat them myself"

"That's why he wanted the Sacred Armor, with it he could get access to the Cosmo energy"

"So its like yours?"

"The Gold Armor isn't like the others, brat. They are made by the blood of Athena, by a race that went extinct a long time ago. They can't be destroyed unless there's some divine power stronger than Athena"

"With the shit i've seen in the past few years, I would say she's got some competition"

"You may be his friend, but that doesn't mean that I'd let you talk that way about Athena, nor the 12 Gold Armors"

Then, he was gone.

"What do we have here?"

Another Golden Knight appeared, this one was taller and bulkier.

"Kiki should have sent you to hell, but it seems like he made a small mistake in his calculations. Oh well, it's not like I'm going to complain. I've been wanting a good fight for quite the time"

The black knight was shrill upset with his embarrassment with the first one, now that he had his armor back, he wanted to try again.

He charged, swinging rapidly, hitting over and over again.

Doing almost nothing.

"This is a Gold Armor, so don't think that you can scratch it with your little toys" said Taurus Harbinger before grabbing his head "I've missed the sound of breaking bones"

Pierce actually had to turn his head away, the others also winced, the sounds were sickening.

Pierce just so happened to look in Hegemon's direction, he was still reading his book, not paying attention whatsoever.

Does he not care that one of his friends is getting torchered?

Taurus Harbinger suddenly stopped and looked at the top house before mumbling "Seriously?"

'What now?'

"It seems like Athena wants us to let you pass"

He said that with a smile, that meant bad.

"But, if you arrive at the top, War will be declared to the Three Factions"

War would be declared because he was trying to save a friend….

Yeah, that makes perfect sense.

"I feel like I'm going to break a lot of bones if you get at the top"

**XXXX**

"Are….are you ok?"

"Do I look ok!?"

"No…"

"It will take some time to heal this, you are lucky he let you go"

**XXXX**

Once they arrived at the top, they noticed that they found no Knight in the houses they passed.

'I don't like this…'

When they entered, they saw Athena sitting on a throne with the eleven Gold Knights and a masked person in some royal clothes.

"So you've come"

"Yeah, came for a friend"

"You know that he's a criminal, right?"

"Yeah, so was I, think I still am"

"You're free to go"

'You ok, Doc?'

He didnt respond, which was strange.

'Doc?'

Maybe the connection between them was broken.

They began to leave, when the masked figure suddenly turned around and threw a dagger straight at Athena.

It was stopped by one of the knights.

"You dared attack Athena" in a blink of an eye the Gold Knight was in front of him

"_Lushan Rising Dragon Lord_"

The masked figure was launched into the air.

"_P-Pierce! We must take that armor!"_

"Who are you?!"

Eris looked angry at him, what the hell is going on?

"I've known him for a long time! And you're not him! You may have copied his voice, magical energy, and appearance. But in that brief moment, you showed your true face"

"_Indeed"_

T-theres another one, he walked in alongside the one in the coat.

"_What you're seeing is a Begging Soul. One of the spies of the Lich King"_

"Im so lost right now"

"Let me explain," said the other doc.

***Flashback***

Five years ago, the doc was in front of Athena.

"In exchange of bringing three Gold Knight from death, I'll accept to let you study one"

"_Thank you, Athena"_

***Flashback end***

"so...what?"

"_They were never my enemies. In fact, I'm the one who brought Deathmask back from the World of the Dead"_

"But they were after you!"

"_When they came to Kuoh, it meant that the one Kel sent to steal the armor was there"_

"What did you do?"

"_I had to act, or the armor would be lost and on the hands of the Lich King"_

"Why does he want it?"

"_These armors carry the souls of their past wielders as they guide the current ones"_

"And the crystal?"

"_That crystal was a fake one that I made 3 weeks ago. In case I was found by the spy"_

Pierce was silent, still having trouble

"_Do you remember when you met the Cygnus Knight?"_

"yeah…"

"_Well…"_

***Flashback***

After Pierce left, Virgo Shun teleported to the room.

"He's here, in this town"

"_When did he get here?"_

"Two days after the freedom of the Lich King"

"_Do you think that he knows where I live?"_

"I doubt it. But you need to lay low"

"_I understand"_

***Flashback end***

"You could have said something"

"_I had no other choice. If I didn't acted as such we would have no other chance to capture him"_

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"_The reason why I didn't told you anything about the plan is… that you always… ruin everything"_

"wow…"

"_If I've told you anything, you'd have tried to do things your way and ruin the plan"_

"You don't know that"

"_Living with you gave me the insight on how to deal with you when there's any plan"_

"ouch…"


	57. War pt1

It looked like a warzone out here…

Undead, Devils, lots of creatures.

"You there!" called a Devil as he was descending toward Pierce "Who are you?"

"I'm the guy that started this whole damn thing"

"It seems like you're alive…" the Devil hummed a couple of seconds before looking at another Devil coming toward them.

….Shalba?

Isn't he supposed to be dead?

"You must be the one we were told about" said the Devil as he walked toward him "This place is under the rule of Lord Vali now, so you'd better know how to behave if you don't want to be chased"

"Wait what?"

"Ever since the Lich King started attacking, Lord Vali deployed us around the many areas that he deemed worthy of saving. Since the Shinto are allies of Lord Vali, he decided to send me as the one who represents him until this has been dealt with. After that, someone of the Shinto will represent him"

"Oh, well that sounds a bit harsh, just marching armies though cities"

"I don't care about what you think, but you'd better know that you are outnumbered. Anything that you'll do can have grave consequences"

"You don't have to worry about me anymore, I don't need threats"

"That was just a warning, not a threat. You need to learn the difference, or you'll not be liked by many" with that he turned to leave "Before I forget, this land is going to fall under the rule of the Youkai afterward, so you'd better know how to speak with others" with that he left with the other Devils.

"I should probably find some other part of the world to go to, maybe even find a way to another…"

He felt a familiar power, it felt like Red, so he flew off towards it.

When he arrived, he didn't see the redhead, but found another. The Gremory and her peerage.

The power was coming from...the Red Dragon?

That can't be right, but it was clear as day. That was strange, he needed to figure out how that happed, though he has an idea.

He flew down and landed in front of the boy

"You are… What do you want?!"

"I'd like to have a word with you"

"I don't have anything to say to you"

"You have something that doesn't belong to you"

"Sorry bud, but it's now mine"

"How did you get it?"

"You don't scare me!"

[Balance Breaker]

"Woah, hold on, I never asked for this"

"Why are you here?" asked Rias.

"Just curious about how he has Red's powers"

"Sorry, but it's now Issei's power" stated Rias with a firm tone.

"Can you tell me how you got it?"

"You have no right to come and give us orders"

"I'm….not? I just asked-"

"I should have known that he was right about it" mumbled Issei "I'll show you!"

He found himself pinned to a tree by the Dragon

"That strange guy warned us about you! It seems like you're really jealous!"

"...jealous?"

"He told us what your plans are. And know this, I'll protect all those that are dear to me!"

"I never-"

"I'm not going to stand still as you destroy my dream that I'm building right now! I won't let you!"

Pierce got himself loose before the tree was completely destroyed.

"You seriously need to calm down"

[We have the Essence of Great Red, kid. You're going to need more to impress us]

"I'm not trying to impress you, I only asked a question and got attacked for it"

"I'm not going to listen to your lies"

"I think that's enough"

They all turned and saw the Black Prince walking toward them.

"Did you do this?"

"Please, you don't have the strength to fight me"

"I didn't say I wanted to"

[Is it time?]

"Indeed" chuckled Wrathion "It's time for you to become a hero, Red Dragon Emperor"

"What the hell is going on here?"

"It seems like you don't know your place"

He was grabbed by the neck.

"You'd better know your place, trash. All of this is beyond you as you have no one that can show you the way for you to become the one will save this world"

Pierce was having serious trouble understanding any of this….

"The only reason why I'll let you go now, it's because I need to form the Red Dragon Emperor to become a legendary hero. So stay in this infamous reputation while I'll take the Red Dragon Emperor to the submit of fame"

Pierce was thrown into a wall, causing it to crumble on top of him.

He was fine, but just laid there, trying to process all the stuff that just happened.

"Quite the situation you're in"

He sat up and saw a woman with spider legs approaching.

"I'm Horuko, a Jorōgumo, and I want to help you to get stronger"

"I don't want it, thanks"

"Every Youkai knows who you really are, son of Azazel, Hunter, the one who causes death wherever he goes… the list is really long"

"Yeah, that's the resume, can't get a new one"

"All what I want is to see is that Yasaka is dead"

"Why is that?"

"If you want power, go to the World of the Dead and gather these artefacts: the Armor of Hades, the Mitama of Izanami, the cane of Baron Samdi, the sword of Thanathos, the Spear of Scáthach, and the Weighing Scale of Anubis. Gather them and your power will surpass anything that lives on this earth, even Vali"

"Thats great and all, but i'm done fucking with all this bullshit. I'm leaving"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yeah, just give _me_ that info, the guy who started the end of the world; 'let's give him all the power' no, screw that"

He talked to himself as he walked the abandoned streets of wherever the hell he was.

The last thing he needs is the ability to destroy everything by accident, he'll pass on that.

But for _some reason_, something always manages to find him and cause even more problems.

Maybe he should just turn himself in to the Wardens, he's sure they would _love_ getting him back in a crystal for all of eternity.

Not that he even knows where to look, but he's sure they would find him eventually.

They always do.

But seriously, if he comes across one more elf with godly powers, he's going to lose his mind.

Out of nowhere, here they are.

Why?

He's been around the world more than once and not ever has he seen an elf before all this shit began.

Elves, spirits, black magic, portals, etc; never has he seen those things before now, like they suddenly sprung into existence after that stupid statue was destroyed.

For all he knows, that might even be the reason.

But whatever it is, he's done with it.

_[Pierce, can you hear me?]_

'Hey Doc'

_[aren't you going to fight the Lich King?]_

'Hell no'

_[For those last days, you seemed to be like an empty shell. Where did that passion go?]_

'It only causes problems'

_[At least you can feel a little better since the prince who wanted to fight you died in an ambush of the undead]_

'Heh, so much for all his powers'

_[The Pierce that I knew didn't care about how the world sees him. What happened to that boy?]_

'He caused the beginning of a war'

_[In your situation, one needs to talk with someone]_

'Seeing a therapist is not exactly viable for me anymore'

_[Many known people were hated by a lot, but they regained the respect of all of those that hated them]_

'Those people didn't help an evil necromancer free a god and start a war'

_[Just remember that it's not too late]_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pierce was now at his home, not doing much of anything.

He saw Kuroka enter the room, there was a mark on her shoulder.

She noticed his gaze

"It's nothing"

"Thats a lie"

"That's-"

"What happened?"

"I… I tried to ask help from Vali"

"Help with what?"

"For the last week, you seemed like you're not happy with all of this. So I…"

***Flashback***

Kuroka was in a forest and Arthur teleported there.

"Why did you call me this time?" asked Arthur with an annoyed tone.

"Pierce needs help"

"And why should I care?"

"I… I'm begging you, he's really depressed"

"My only worries should be about how this war is going, not how a bastard without honor feels"

"He's not like that!"

"Really?"

"All what I ask is to remember the old times and help me for them"

"You should be happy that you're not dead right now, that's what you should be thankful for"

"But why not help him?"

"He would make us regret it"

"He won't!"

"This talk is over" Arthur turn and was about to leave.

"Wait! Wh-"

Kuroka didn't have time as a gold lightning struck her.

"That was just a warning shot, the next one won't be a warning shot" He teleported away.

***Flashback end***

"You didn't need to do that"

"All what I wanted is seeing you in a better mood"

"I'm fine"

"I'm a Youkai, remember? I can easily see when you're not happy"

"You need to just forget about this"

"Shouldn't you be fired up about this situation?"

"That part of me is dead"

"I can easily feel like you're not feeling comfortable"

"I-"

He was interrupted by his phone.

"Please just forget about this"

He walked into another room and answered.

"Hey dad"

"_Hey! Look, I need you to come to my office, its important"_

Pierce could hear some sort of arguing in the background.

"Ok, whatever"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You can't be serious!" said Sirzechs with a high voice.

"I'm sorry, but it's clear that Vali will take the place of God. As an angel, I don't have a choice"

"Shouldn't you be trying to think about this?" asked Azazel with a concerned tone.

"It's for the best of this world" said Michael before teleporting away.

"What was that?"

"Michael decided to ally himself with Vali"

"I'm not exactly surprised, he's the most powerful being in the world right now"

"I never thought that one of us would do that" mumbled Sirzechs.

"Its not a _bad_ choice, in my opinion"

"That aside, you must wonder why we called you, right?" asked Azazel.

"yeah"

"We are going to join this war, but we won't be on Vali's side. I wanted to tell you to take a group of Fallens and go create a camp in Kuoh. If we can have a stronghold here, we would be able to keep some lands in Japan"

"No"

"Good, so-wait...what?"

"No"

"...why?"

"I'm done with all this shit dad, I don't care what happens anymore. I've caused enough problems, just leave me out of this"

"You can't just-"

"I can, and I will. Don't like it? Call the Wardens and have them take me. I'm leaving"

"Pierce!"

_*Flash*_


	58. War pt2

"Have you come to imprison me again?"

"No, not yet anyway"

"It seems like you've lost a part of your soul" said the Knight of Athena.

"I've lost much more than that"

"Since you're too stupid to listen to us, I'll let someone else to talk with you"

A small green crystal was placed on his desk, a figure formed.

"Pierce, is that you?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"It's me, Pierce. Did you forget what I look like?"

It took longer than he liked to realize this was his mother.

"I'm still locked in the Vault. The only way I get to talk is thanks to one of their spells that allows me to transfer my consciousness to this crystal. Like that I'll be able to see how much you've grown"

He couldn't speak, he wanted to, but words didnt come to him.

"I heard of what happened lately, I… I couldn't believe that you did this"

He was fighting to hold back his emotions, it was a struggle.

"But… I still believe that you can do good and save as much life as you can"

"I…"

"Even if I'm not here, I can easily see that you feel responsible for what happened"

This was almost too much to handle, nothing in his brain was working right now.

"From all my years in the service of my own mission to make sure that there's no war, I learned that it will be late when one gives up on everything. And I still feel a small flame that needs to go ablaze"

"All you need to do, is to extend your arm to those who need it. If you can still feel bad for those who already fell, then you can go and repair your own errors"

Its too late for that, everything is already going to hell out there.

"Just follow your heart"

The image vanished.

"It seems like the magic in the crystal ended" said Maeve before adding "I'll go see if I can't help with something near the Vault"

"I still need to keep the House of Virgo safe" said Shun before teleporting away with Maeve, leaving the crystal behind.

Pierce fell to his knees, what is he supposed to do?

There are just too many things out there that can kill him easily.

His father had some sort of plan, but-

Wait…

Something clicked in his head; there's no way that Warden would just come here and do this for him without anything in return.

His father probably had something to do with this, using his mother to get him to fight by playing with his head.

That might not have even been real, illusion magic, that had to be it.

He can't trust anything anymore without seeing it in person, not through crystals and spells.

Realistically, he had two choices right now; Fight, or run off and hope not to be found.

He could go to Eris, she could help him hide.

But there was no guarantee that he won't be found by Vali or the Wardens.

But, if that was real, and he decides to run off…

He would be disappointing his mother, it might even break her heart.

He was tired of being used by people for their personal gain, what does he get if he decides to fight?

Respect?

How does that help him regain everything he's lost?

The world doesn't seem so bad under Vali's rule, Vali isn't set on world domination or destroying society.

They want him to kill Vali, how does he know this isn't some plot by the Lich or that old bastard that used him before?

He can't trust anyone, not even his own father.

There are other people much stronger and better suited for this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What are the results in the South American defense lines" asked Vali.

"Most of the people were saved, but they have lost a lot" replied Arthur.

"What about the other parts of the world?"

"The European defense line was breached, but they dealt with it in 4 hours"

"And the others?"

"They are ready to launch the assault on the flying citadels"

"Are all the forces ready?"

"Wrathion said that he has two general that can lead the offensive on the Asian defense line"

"Two?"

"I don't understand myself"

"Have the troops ready to attack. We will begin the offensive in 3 hours"

"Understood" Arthur teleported away.

"We need to find the Mother Citadel and put it down" mumbled Vali before looking at the artefacts of the five first Aspects "When the time will come, I'll wear them"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

People say that walking is good for you, but with Pierce, that's not the case.

But he is anyway, and found something interesting.

"Are you sure that will be good, Lord Wrathion?"

"With some luck, the Mythical era will be back. And with it, the dragon domination"

He found the black Dragon guy and an elf with a spear.

"But how about her?"

"She can't be trusted. In the long run, the Mythical era can help this world, but if we take in consideration the demon invasion that will surely happen when they will feel that this planet has awoken…"

"She has definitely a wish to use you"

"I will deal with her once everything is done"

"How about the one you have as prisoner?"

"That little whore should have learned her lesson, but I still need her to stay there to learn what happens when you disgrace the name of Dragon when you let a weaker being control you"

He must be talking about Red...

"How about the Red Dragon Emperor?" asked Wrathion "Was there any progression in his training?"

"Considering that every time I try to teach him how to use his powers he tries to peek on my…"

"Well, he's a proud dragon, no?" Wrathion laughed as the elf blushed.

"What's so funny, Lord Wrathion?"

A woman in a pretty cool set of armor and a longsword walked up to them, she looked like the word 'fight'

"So… the Warmonger is here" said the elf with venom in her voice.

"Come now, Dawnslayer, I only seek the best for this world"

"I doubt it"

"That aside, I'm here to talk with Lord Wrathion about something"

Pierce decided to escape while he could, he teleported away and appeared in front of Sona.

"Pierce?"

"Yeah, its me"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, i'm fine"

"Then why did Sirzechs come here looking for you?"

"Everyone is looking for me"

"He seemed more worried. He also asked me if I saw Rias"

"ok…"

"Do you know something?"

"I know a lot of things"

"Please… tell me what happened to her"

"She's fine, but her pawn has Great Red's powers"

"What? She did what?"

"She somehow stole them"

"B-But Rias would never do something like that"

"Well she did, but had help"

"I… I need time to think about that"

Sona left the room, Pierce was going to go sleep, but sadly, fate said no.

"IYAAAA!"

Chains surrounded the area, the ones that can't be broken.

"I tried the nice way, but you refused to listen"

The spider woman from before appeared.

"I didn't wanted to do it like this, but more like how I tricked you in going to Kyoto"

"So that was you who gave me the tickets?"

"You were an annoyance to the Grandmaster, but now, I can do things personally"

"Are you going to kill me?"

"To put it simply, yes"

"Go ahead, you would be doing the world a favor, killing me has more benefits than you know"

She looked genuinely caught off guard for a second, before a hold aura filled the room.

"You're pathetic, you know that?"

It was Arthur, with a pretty big sword. The chains were broken.

"So you've come here?"

"I simply obeyed the order and tried to reuse him, but he proved to be stubborn"

"Since the Lich King can't go to the world of the dead, you wanted that idiot here to do your work?"

"Better that exposing ourselves"

"You know that the moment he will step there he will get chained by the gods there"

"Giving us the time to steal the artefacts of power"

"I don't think that I'll let you go after saying this. This world is where I'm born, and I have a lot of things that matter to me, as well as people. And in their name, you shall die"

The spider was destroyed by one swing of the sword.

"I guess I should thank you"

"I did not come here to save you, it was an enemy"

"Yes, but you could have waited for her to kill me, then step in to kill her"

"Then I should have done that. Don't mistake this act as an act of kindness, it was something I had to do for this world to survive"

"Yes, you should have"

"If I were you, I would find a way to stay alive. This world is going to get a change that will be felt by everything"

"I'm sure it will"

"You need to understand that making enemies made it harder. The only reason why I'll let you go, it's simply because I am trying to save this world" Arthur turned and began to leave "You'd better think of a way to spend this free time of yours"

A few seconds later, a bright light filled the room, Michael was the cause.

"At least you're safe"

"Safe, sure"

"I knew that if I told him where she was, he wouldn't have come in time"

"Why would you do that?"

"I may serve Vali now, but I'm still an Angel. Therefore, I must preserve as many lives as possible" said Michael before smiling "Besides, you saved Dulio, didn't you?"

"...true"

"It was a pleasure seeing you again, Pierce. Even if I'm with Vali, we will still be in contact"

"Thats great"

"Now, if you excuse me, I need to return to the troops"

He left in another bright flash of light.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the northern ice provinces, the Lich King was standing in front of a giant skeletal knight with ice armor and a mace as a weapon.

"My king" said the skeletal knight "I only live to serve you"

"Rise, Wurlim, and be ready to lead our forces against the Draconic Temple. Go and weaken their hold on the spirits of the dragons"

"Yes. I shall kill every being that roams in that place and turn it into a temple dedicated for you!"

"No. You shouldn't fight the caretaker while she's inside the temple, otherwise, you'll be destroyed. Just weakened their hold long enough to have the necromancers resurrecting the dragons there"


	59. Attack on the Citadel

Pierce was trying to find whatever camp Vali set up here, maybe he could do something to help.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Oh great, it's the black Dragon guy.

"That's where real men are. You're place is with the cowards and those who can't defend themselves"

"I'm here to try and fix some of problems I've caused"

"Repairing your errors?" Wrathion began to laugh harder than he ever laughed "You? Doing something good? Don't make me laugh. You are the enemy of humanity, you took too many lives just for money, do you really think that you'll have a chance?"

"no"

"Did you ever-wait, what did you say?"

"I said no"

"That doesn't change the fact that you never tried to look in the past of your '_Targets'_ before going after them"

"At the time, all I needed to know was why they were wanted dead"

"So tell me, of how many kids did you kill their fathers?"

"Would _you_ have counted?"

"If I were you, I'll go see the orphanages where there's a whole pack of children because of you"

"That's the least of my worries right now"

"You may have killed some criminals, but also innocents who refused to corrupt themselves. You only do things for your own good, never thinking of what can happen afterward"

"yeah"

"I had my doves on you the day you killed that carpenter that you thought was kidnapping children. Tell me, did you search for something about him, or did you just let your greed guide you?"

"That was...one of the ones I was weary about, I had no choice because of that damn contract"

"All what you did was waiting until he walked to his home, and then you killed him to get the money"

"..."

"Did you know that his family was extremely poor? That he was working hard to feed his two children?"

"Not exactly"

"Kabuto Ishiyo, that was his name. He had a boy and a girl; the elder is Kishima Ishiyo and his little sister Ayumi Ishiyo. Even if they were poor, they were happy, but you came and destroyed their happiness"

"..."

"And let's look at the most recent case; the Stray Kuroka. A gorgeous young woman with good assets. What did you do? You saved her"

"I read the full file after I caught her"

"Of course that you would save a woman with blood in her hands"

"She-"

"She killed. That all what need to be known for me; you saved a killer, but killed an innocent"

"You're right"

"Of course I am!"

"I would never be able to do any good for this world, make sure you tell everyone you saved them from me"

*Flash*

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the Vault, Maeve stood in front of a crystal.

"For all my life, I've hunted all types of criminals, and I trapped them here. But you, you've never acted like any of them" she walked forward and put her hand on it "You thought of the best for this world, and yet you became a killer afterward. But you didn't escaped, you stayed to take responsibility on your actions"

Maeve took two steps backward.

"And my mission is to keep this world safe"

She then smashed the crystal.

"It's time for you to do the same, Loluma"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Pierce arrived at a place where he saw Devils and Magicians helping some people by giving them food and some clothing. He turned around when he felt judgemental eyes.

"What are you doing here?" asked a Magician as she walked toward him "This is Vali-sama's camp, state your business"

"Looking for where the fighting is"

"The attack had already begun" said the Magician as she turned "The majority of the troops are in Jamir to assault the floating citadel with the other forces that were prepared"

"Ok, thanks"

_*Flash*_

Pierce arrived at a place that definitely looked like a battlefield.

"Press the attack!"

The Red Dragon was leading the charge, it seemed.

"This is our only chance to beat those skinned bastards! Come on men, do it for your loved ones!"

"Well, guess I should help out"

Pierce jumped into the fight, it lasted a while until he heard a voice echoing out.

"_I knew that you had it in you. But now, it's my turn to act"_

Pierce looked around until he saw a figure in shining armor above him, he could swear he's seen her somewhere before…

Wait!

That's his mother, from the hologram.

'What is she doing here?'

"Now's not the time to lose! We need to keep this world for the next generation!"

The Red Dragon was good at rallying, that was something he noticed.

"Now's the time to test my new move"

The Dragon began to perform moves that looked like kung fu.

"Take this! Red Emperor Dragon Roar!"

Half of the enemy force was reduced to ashes faster than he could see.

"To the citadel!"

Pierce joined the advancing army, but split off to a seperate destination.

He soon arrived to someone he hasn't seen in a very long time.

"It's been a long time since I looked at you"

"How….how are you here?"

"Maeve may hate our kind, but she does care for this world. She choose to let me go, for this world's sake"

"I...I-"

"I would love to talk more, but I need to do my job as one of the keepers of this world"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the front of the temple, Kokabiel and the Fallens under him were fighting off against the undead forces of the Lich King.

"What do you think they are after?" asked Dohrnaseek.

"Who knows" replied Kokabiel "This place is filled with powerful artefacts that can kill gods if used the way they should be used, other than that, I have no idea"

"Shouldn't we send someone to see the entirety of their forces?"

"Maybe you're right…"

"What are the orders then?"

"Send one of our best scout and tell him to see if there's anything out of the ordinary"

"It will be done"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pierce couldn't stop taking glances at her, after so long, she's finally back.

He then saw the Red Dragon facing down a large blue skinned monster in humanoid shape.

"Ya don't stand a chance. Dis are Troll lands, and ya think that ya know how to defend them?"

"I will do what must be done to save the human race! *Red Dragon Emperor Fortification*!"

A burst of power flooded from the Dragon.

"Take this! **Red Dragon Emperor Annihilator**!"

The monster was obliterated in a single punch, but it didn't stop there.

**[Now time to take the heart out, Partner]**

"**Red Dragon Emperor Roar"**

The entire structure began to shake and rumble, all forces began to retreat, so he did as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pierce got home, everyone was acting strangely.

He found Sona and asked her.

"O-ok, promise me you will stay calm"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

"...fine"

"Shia has been forced into an arranged marrige"

.

.

.

.

_*Flash*_

"P-pierce!"

Pierce arrived at his father's office, Baraquiel was there too, holding some weird black cube.

"Hey sport"

"Cut the bullshit, dad, what the hell did you do to Shia?"

His father's smile turned into a thin frown.

"Baraqiel, do it"

The black cube was pointed at him, it flashed once but did nothing else.

"What the hell was that?"

"Just go back home, Pierce"

"No, im not-"

Pierce was cut off by a force teleportation circle, he was now in his room.

"_Welcome back"_

Doc was here, writing in his journal, the figue froze and looked up at him.

"_What happened?"_

"What do you mean?"

"_Your Fallen Angel powers have been sealed"_

"What!?"

He was right, he couldn't feel his Fallen powers, he couldn't even summon his wings.

"Son of a BI-"


	60. The end of the Lich King

"_It seems like you were hit by a cursed seal"_ The tingling sensation stopped as the gloved hand returned to the journal.

"What kind of seal is it?" asked Loluma.

"_A cursed seal called the Broken Man"_ Doc sighed before returning to his book "_The only way to remove it is to either get both the artefact and the one who was holding it, or going to the world of the dead"_

"Baraquile did this to me, dad had it planned

"But why would your father do something like that?" wondered Loluma.

"He finally realized I can't be trusted to sit still"

Doc's calmness was not unnoticed, someone like him should at least be nervous in the presence of his mother.

'How are you so calm?'

_[now is not the time]_

"If only there was someone who had the powers beyond even gods" stated Loluma "Unfortunately, ever since the Aspects disappeared, a lot of things changed"

"You know them?"

"Of course that I know them. I even met the Aspect of Time, Nozordomu"

"_Was that his name?"_ asked the Doc as he began to write on his book "_That's really a great discovery"_

Pierce made a mental note to kick his father's ass twice as hard for sealing his powers and not telling him anything about his mother.

"It's thanks to him that I survived all this long"

"What kind of Dragon was he?"

"He was a bronze dragon" replied Loluma "Or rather, he was one until he evolved into a Bronze Drake and then a Proto-Drake"

"Well….is there any way to beat him?"

"Every Aspect possesses a weakness. But, the other can hide the weaknesses of the others"

"Well shit, all five are together in one guy"

"What do you mean by all five in one body?" her voice became low and there was a hint of fear.

"I mean all five are together in one artifact, being wielded by one guy"

"This can't be happening… this shouldn't be happening…"

"Well it is, bastard almost killed me three times"

"A single Aspect is a representation of whatever its nature. Therefore, if the Aspect of time dies… the time will die"

"I've come to not be suprised by things people say are 'impossible' becomes possible suddenly"

"The Aspects were meant to keep the world in balance. If one dies, Chaos will result from it… and if the Aspect of Life dies…"

"Then I _cant_ kill him, damn…"

"We need to seal those powers away before that the others wakes up"

"The others?"

"I'm talking about the Aspect of Nightmares and the Aspect of Infinite"

"Aspect of Nightmares sounds weird…"

"These two can be made out of the original ones; The Aspect of Nightmares is the opposite of the Aspect of Dreams, and the Aspect of Infinite is the opposite of the Aspect of Time"

"So what do we do?"

"We need to reseal those powers"

"And if we kill the wielder?"

"If something else gets to kill the holder of that power and resurrect him… the world will be in a great peril"

"damn"

"If the host of that power get resurrected he would need to serve whoever resurrected him as a dragon would"

"That doesn't sound like something Vali would do"

"If you save a dragon's life, he would need to return it. If he refuses, he won't be called a dragon again"

"Ugh, Dragon politics"

"I'll try to think of a plan to seal him, in the meantime, try to see why your father would seal your powers"

'He probably won't even talk to me'

"_Do you think it might be because you refused to fight with him?"_ asked the Doc.

"That's a possibility"

"But to use a power that strong against you… I feel like there's something that we're missing"

"Maybe he was trying to seal my armor too…"

"I'll try to see something with Eris"

Pierce was left to himself, he decided to visit his father.

_*Flash*_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_*Flash*_

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"What I had to"

"Why?"

"You know exactly why"

"Because I can't be trusted to sit still? Because I want to save my sister?"

"You can't-"

"After all the shit i've been through, I thought I could at least trust my own father, but I can't"

"Pierce-"

_*Flash*_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the Draconic Temple, many forces were assembled as they were talking among themselves.

"It seems like our plan is going smoothly" stated Wrathion as he walked to Vali.

"I heard that someone brought most of the undead forces to dust in your region"

"The Red Dragon Emperor is really powerful, my Lord"

"Do you think that he can be of any help for us?"

"Of course, my Lord, with the right help"

"How much time until the planet is fully awoken?"

"I think that we should give her some months"

"And when it's done…"

"All the beings living on this planet will bow to us"

"Vali!" called Arthur as he walked to him "Another wave of Strays came to you"

"It seems like even the Devils can't keep their servants in line anymore" chuckled Wrathion "And all the Familiar in the Familiar Forest began to… let's say think for themselves"

"No more slavery then" sighed Vali.

"All those weak beings believing that they're superior, but it seems like it will all fall down from under them as they will taste the greatest defeat anyone can taste"

"How much until we get the forces necessary?" asked Arthur.

"Let's give it an hour or so, after that, we will head to the citadel"

"I'll prepare my troops" stated Wrathion before walking away.

"Do you trust him?" asked Arthur with a low voice.

"A little. He's too useful to kill now"

"What's the plan?"

"He lived long enough to know how to defeat them, as well as a way to resist their mind control"

"You're talking about the Old God, aren't you?"

"They will make their move, sooner or later"

"We need to be ready if that's the case"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A familiar cloud of black smoke filled the room, Pierce sat up.

"_It seems like it's almost impossible to destroy the seal"_

"almost?"

"_I said almost because the only solution besides going to the world of the dead is Vali"_

"Yeah, thats out, I'd prefer the alternative"

"_There is a high chance you won't come back"_

The conversation was interrupted by his mother teleporting back.

"If we can get our hands on the Dragon Soul amulet, we can trick that Aspect in putting his power in"

"There's just one problem, he's fighting the Lich King"

"The Lich King? Shouldn't he be sealed?"

"He _was_ sealed"

"If this is the Lich King I'm thinking about, then we may have a chance. All what we need is the Ashbringer"

"seriously?"

"I don't have it unfortunately"

"great…"

"Let's not waste time and go there"

They teleported to a large gate.

"The Icecrown Citadel…"

"Yup, been here before, its kinda nice when you aren't being attacked"

"It seems like they've already begun"

Pierce looked around until he saw Michle and Arthur fighting hordes of undead.

"Pierce" called Michael as he flew to Pierce.

"hey"

"What are you doing here? If Val-uh..._Lord_ Vali sees you, or his right hand, they will kill you"

"I'm looking for the Lich King"

"The Lich King is in the top of the citadel"

"Great, good luck"

_*Flash*_

"_**It seems like the puppet of Kel'Thusad is here"**_

"Yeah, did ya miss me?"

"_**Surrender to me, and I'll give you all what you desire"**_

"I'm afraid what I want is out of your reach"

"_**A pity that you will die here, but rest assured, I will make sure that your family joins you"**_

Pierce stopped when a large ice golem in black armor and a large mace stepped up to him

"**Your fight is with me"**

'Man, if only I had my powers'

_[you shouldn't need them to beat this creature]_

'You know him?'

_[not personally, but that is Wurlim Frostking]_

Pierce switched to his second form, it was the only way to win.

**XXXXXX**

"_**It seems like the real one who is worthy to fight me is here"**_

Vali finally showed up, wearing armor made from earth and lava.

"I think that we should end things here"

"_**I couldn't have said it in a better way"**_

After a longer fight, Pierce managed to win, but not without getting severely injured.

He could barely stand, and his vision was blurry. He could see Vali, it seemed he was winning

"_**I didn't know that he could be that powerful…**_"

"Surrender, you've lost"

"_**I serve something way better than you, and the Titans"**_

"Who?"

"_**Who knows?"**_

"Then you're not useful to me" stated Vali before lifting his arm "Turn to ashes and never come back from the world of the dead"

That was the last thing Pierce heard before passing out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Pierce awoke to find himself covered in bandages, but where?

"_You're finally awake"_ said Doc as he was sitting on a chair next to him.

"What happened?"

"_The war ended three months ago, and the Dragon Domination began"_

"...what?"

"_The dragons are now the ones who rule the planet. They forced their ways into the people and turned this world in a jungle; only the strong survives"_

"What about the three fatctions?"

"_Both the Fallens and the Devils retreated to the underworld. We are now in a house owned by the Sitri Family"_

"Sona…."

"_The world changed, Pierce. But instead of going to a good way, it only went downward"_

"Heh, we're screwed"

"_No one could have predicted that. And now, the tyranny of the dragons had begun"_

"What about you, where are you going to go?"

"_I became a wanted man, alongside all those who are allied to you. Even Michael nearly died because of his past with you"_

"Thats not surprising, who _doesn't_ hate me at this point?"

"_There's some outposts of the resistance that's led by the new General Governor of the Fallens"_

"New General Governor? Did dad step down?"

"_I'm sorry to tell you this… but Azazel fell in battle a month ago"_

"...how?"

"_He tried to retake a parcel of the lands, but Vali's forces ambushed him"_

Pierce's hands tightened into fists.

"_From what I heard, he's in a near death condition"_

"At least he's still alive…"

"_In the meantime, it's your brother-in-law who is leading the Fallens"_

"Brother-in-law?"

"_The wedding happened two months ago. From what I heard, the Fallens gained quite an ally"_

Pierce stayed silent, this was starting to be much to take in.

"_Your mother is resting in another room. Since many Devils were relying on the Phoenix Tears, it was hard for them when they learned that the Phoenix Family is now allied with Vali"_

"I'd imagine so"

"_But there's good news… I think"_

"What would that be?"

Pierce was led to a room that held a certain red-head he had not seen in a while, but she was pretty banged up.

"_She barely escaped from wherever she was. If I didn't gave her the right healing, she would be dead"_

"That's good, anyone else?"

"_Eris was still on the run, but she's here now, Shion couldn't betray Athena as she's an ally of Vali… but it's Nathanos who shocked me the most"_

"oh?"

"_He made some hunting parties to hunt the rebels, and also raised some beasts to help him"_

"What about Sirzechs?"

"_The Devil King nearly died when he encountered a strong Youkai"_

"Yasaka?"

"_I think that her name was Shuten Doji"_

"oh….shit"

"_Right now, we fight to save the world from Vali and the Dragons"_


End file.
